A Royal Pain
by RandomFan22
Summary: This is a continuation of sorts for one of my favorite episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pretty young woman was walking wearily down the hotel hallway a security detail both leading the way and trailing behind her. Her ball gown felt like it weighed a ton and her tiara was digging into her scalp giving her a headache. A heavy sigh emitted from her lips as they approached the door of her suite. The door opened from within just as she reached the portal. She gratefully walked through the door as the guards remained outside.

"Long night, my dear?" the older yet still attractive woman asked as she saw the wilting young woman walk in.

"The longest. The French ambassador was at his most verbose." She said as she plopped inelegantly onto the couch.

"Oh no, you don't young lady. Stand up before you crease that gown any more than it already is. Let's get you changed and you'll feel much better." The young woman was pulled upright and led into the bedroom of the suite.

She reached up and pulled the tiara from her head and dropped it carelessly on the bed. The combs that had secured it left her hair in disarray, pulling the short strands straight up in several areas. The older woman just rolled her eyes affectionately and helped the young woman to disrobe.

A few short minutes later, the young woman was swathed in a comfortable night gown and tucked snuggly in her bed. With her face washed she looked younger than her 18 years.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." The older woman said as she turned off the light and closed the door as she exited.

xoxo

As the young woman finished her breakfast the next morning, the same woman from the night before walked in and said, "If you are done, let's go down to the park for a walk. I have a need for some fresh air."

Her first inclination was to decline as it was mid-March and quite chilly, but when she saw the urgent look on the older woman's face she silently got up and said, "Fresh air sounds just lovely."

Once away from the hotel and with only one well trusted bodyguard within hearing distance, the two women stopped and sat on a park bench. "It has happened."

"Oh, no. Is everyone…..?" She couldn't finish.

"Your father is alive, but there was a shot fired before the guards were able to get him to safety. He is recovering with your mother right beside him."

"Oh, Aunt Cat. Are you certain he is alright?"

"Yes, Genny. He will be fine." Cat gave her a reassuring smile. "But, we must now think of protecting you. The next step of their planned takeover is to marry you to Rupert's nephew."

Princess Genevieve and her mother's sister Catherine hugged tightly but quickly. Ever since Cat's sister had married the crown prince who later became king, Cat had been her lady in waiting. Then after Genny was born, she had been her nanny. As Genny outgrew a nanny, Cat had become her secretary and traveling companion. They had been together all 18 years of the Princess's life and were as close as two relatives could be. Cat would do anything to protect her niece and Genny would do anything her favorite Aunt asked of her.

"What did you and Henri come up with as a plan?" Genny asked. Henri was Cat's husband and also Genny's head of security. The same trusted guard who was the only person within hearing distance.

"You cannot possibly marry Rupert's nephew if you are pregnant with someone else's child." Cat smiled serenely at her niece.

"But Cat, I'm not……ah, sorry, I am a little tired from last night yet. Who is the lucky father?" Genny smiled back.

"There is only one possibility young lady. This has to be at least possible, right?" Cat reminded her.

"Yes, that's true." Genny still waited for the answer.

"How does Genny Partridge sound?" Cat smiled.

"Oh, Cat. How can I do that to poor Keith?" Genny finally realized that not only was her life being turned upside down, but a boy that she had really come to love in such a short time of having known him could also have his life altered drastically.

"Well, hopefully you won't actually have to. We will just tell your Uncle that you are pregnant. The hope is that he is uncovered long before anything needs to be done and young Mr. Partridge will never be aware that you temporarily used his name for protection." Cat pointed out.

Genny reflected on her short history with Keith Partridge and could only hope that he was not hurt by her having to use him for this short period of time. He'd been so good to her, doing everything she'd asked of him to give her the feeling of being a normal girl if only for one short date. It hadn't worked the way they'd hoped, but she had gotten to kiss him and spend one more relatively short date with him the night of the Family's performance. After Keith's Mother had shamed the diplomats into giving them the opportunity to spend time alone together, she and Keith had been allowed to spend several hours in her hotel suite with just Cat as a chaperone in the next room. It had been wonderful and relatively innocent, but she would have to rewrite history in her favor to help protect her father's life from an overthrow attempt by her father's half-brother.

"Please forgive me, Keith." She whispered to herself as she headed back to the hotel with her aunt.

xoxo

It was April 1st, 11 days before Keith Partridge's 18th birthday. His friends, with Laurie's help, had planned a surprise party at the taco stand. He was going to be out of town with his family performing in Vegas over spring break and his birthday would take place during that week, so they'd had to compromise and plan it early. They would have chosen the 31st of March, but that was their Mother's birthday and plans had already been made to celebrate that event long in advance. Eventually it was decided that it was the only weekend that he'd be around until after his birthday and you couldn't celebrate someone's 18th after the fact. He would be on guard considering it was April Fools Day, but they'd had no choice. It was decided that Laurie would be the one to bring Keith to the taco stand. Keith was laying low for the day as Buzz had promised to get him back for last year's trick. It had gone down as the best prank ever in San Pueblo High history.

Keith had charmed Buzz's girlfriend, who was mad at Buzz for spending more time with his car than her, into giving him Buzz's locker combination. On Friday, April 1st, Keith had snuck out of study hall, gotten Buzz's car keys out of his locker, moved his brand new Mustang behind a van on the opposite side of the parking lot where it couldn't be easily seen, returned the keys to the locker and snuck back into the library. When school let out, Keith and his buddies all took up prime viewing spots to watch Buzz's reaction. It had been classic! He had completely panicked. He'd run back into the building, called the police and pulled the principal into the parking lot to witness the fact that his car had been stolen. Once the police arrived, he'd positively begged them to find it and the truth had come out that it wasn't really Buzz's car but his father's. He'd been secretively borrowing it while his dad was out of town on business and he was going to be in real trouble when he got home if someone had stolen it. Those who had ventured closer reported to Keith and his friends that Buzz might actually have been crying. Before things got too out of hand, the plan had been for Buzz's girlfriend to 'find' the car hidden behind the van. Right on cue, Tina walked up and asked what all the fuss was about. When she was told that his car was stolen she pointed it out to the cops and made it seem like Buzz had just forgotten where he'd parked that morning.

The plan was brilliant and had worked perfectly. Keith had sworn all of his friends to secrecy and had hoped that Buzz would never find out it had been he who had gotten him but good. Unfortunately Tina had ended up giving up the identity of Buzz's tormentor by throwing it in his face. Telling him that Keith was a much better kisser and that was why she'd given up Buzz's locker number so easily. Not only had she thrown it in Buzz's face, but she'd done it in front of a very large group of Buzz's friends. Poor Buzz had been completely humiliated and now, knowing the ring leader, he had sworn to get back at Keith the next year, thus Keith's plan to avoid everyone. But given the Family's schedule, the party just had to be scheduled for the 1st and Laurie would have to figure out a way to get him there. If Laurie was unsuccessful, it would be the first surprise birthday party at which the honoree was not in attendance.

Keith was up in his room trying to work out the arrangement of a new song he'd recently written. He was not having much success. Maybe a change of scenery would help. He'd purposely not made plans or a date for this day because he wanted to avoid any opportunity for Buzz to pay him back for last year's prank. One lonely night was definitely not too much to pay for not being the butt of this year's joke. It was San Pueblo tradition that one really good prank a year would be done. But it absolutely positively had to be on April Fool's Day and not a day before or a day after. So, 24 hours of loneliness was preferable to the alternative. So, he headed downstairs, guitar in hand.

Even with all of Keith's best laid plans of avoiding everyone outside of his family, he'd still been nervous all day expecting someone to jump out of any possible hiding place and get him but good. His nervousness had transferred to his Mother who had accidentally surprised him several times that day just by being somewhere he hadn't expected to find her. She'd suggested he get out of the house for a while, but he'd firmly declined. No way, no how was he opening himself up to the opportunity to get fooled.

Minutes after moving downstairs, Keith was vehemently replying, 'No way' to his Mom's request to drive Laurie to the taco stand.

"Why not?" Shirley was surprised by his refusal. He rarely refused any request from her.

"I am not setting foot outside of this house until midnight at the earliest." Keith replied and plopped down on the sofa as if he planned to stay there for quite some time.

"Keith, I need to get ready for my date and Laurie's date can't pick her up. He asked her to meet him at the taco stand. She needs a ride. Take her, please." Shirley tried again.

"She can walk." Keith stayed firm.

Shirley looked at her eldest totally flabbergasted by his denial. "Keith, she is dressed up for a date. She is not going to walk. Take her!"

"Mom, I told you, I'm not leaving this house until this date is history. It's a matter of life or death. Mine." Keith was sure that was a little over dramatic, but he was hoping that would put an end to the argument.

"Keith, I don't have any more time for arguing. Get up off that couch and drive your sister to the taco stand……now!" She added when Keith did not move immediately.

"Fine, but she better be prepared to jump out of the car while it's still moving." Keith said as he got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve the keys.

Shirley and Laurie winked at each other as soon as his back was turned.

"Well, come on. If I'm braving the world tonight I'm getting it over with." Keith said as he marched to the front door and held it open waiting for his sister.

Laurie hugged her mom and whispered, "Thanks Mom. I'd never have talked him into it myself."

"I wasn't sure he was going to do it for me either." Shirley admitted before she waved her kids out of the door.

xoxo

"Keith, for pete's sake. You can't run Gordy over." Laurie said as Keith was yelling out the window telling Gordy to step away from the car.

"Watch me." Keith said as he let the car roll forward another couple of feet now almost touching Gordy's legs.

"Keith, look." Laurie gestured towards the taco stand.

"At what?" Keith said without taking his eyes from Gordy.

"The sign, you…..." Laurie stopped herself just before losing all patience.

That brought Keith's attention away from speeding off and he finally noticed the crowd of people under a sign that read 'Happy 18th Birthday, Keith!"

"Oh." Was all Keith could get out. He was stunned.

"Now, pull the car into a parking space and let's join your party." Laurie suggested.

"This is not going to end well." Keith muttered but did as Laurie suggested.

"Geez, Partridge. I thought you were going to end my football career for sure." Gordy said as he pulled the door open on Keith's side of the car.

"You don't play football, Gordy." Keith reminded him.

"Well, if I did, you would have." Gordy finished lamely.

"Come on. You've totally ruined the surprise let's not ruin the rest of the fun by sitting in the car all night." Laurie said as she got out to join the large group of kids waiting for the man of the hour.

"I am so going to regret this." Keith said again as he finally got out of the car to join the well wishers.

xoxo

Keith really was trying to have a good time. No matter how hard he tried to relax, he was as tense as could be. He couldn't help feeling that every present he opened held a ticking bomb. Or that every person who walked up to him was going to throw a pie in his face. So it was no surprise that he almost jumped out of his skin when Laurie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Geez, Laurie. Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that?" Keith asked trying to still his wildly beating heart.

"Sorry." Laurie said looking not in the least apologetic. "I'm gonna catch a ride home with Sally. I forgot to ask Mom for an extra hour so that I could just go home with you. But Sally's curfew is the same as mine so we're gonna head out."

"Alright, hey does that mean it's almost midnight?" Keith asked finally seeing an end to his torment.

"That it does. Have fun! See you in the morning and Happy almost Birthday brother dear." Laurie said as she gave him a quick hug. Laurie's friend Sally took the opportunity to wish Keith happy birthday too and who could fault her when she pulled him into a quick hug herself.

"Thanks, both of you. Goodnight." Keith said as he watched them walk away.

"Alright Partridge, now that the sister is gone, let's have some fun!" Gordy walked up and swung Keith back into the middle of their friends. Keith, who thought he had escaped the day without Buzz being able to get back at him was finally starting to relax and have a good time.

Not five minutes after Laurie left but still a good 15 minutes before midnight, a San Pueblo police car pulled into the parking lot followed by a dark sedan with no markings. The group celebrating Keith's birthday didn't even notice it.

Two officers exited the cruiser and walked back to the driver side window of the other vehicle. A man from inside the car instructed them to, 'bring the Partridge kid over here. We'd rather not make this too public."

The two officers shared a look that said they still weren't sure what to make of this whole thing but had been instructed to work with the men in the vehicle. They walked up to the loud group of kids and made their way towards Keith. The crowd started to quiet down as one by one they noticed the officers. Keith was opening one last 'present' from his buddies. They had gone off to the side for the presentation as it was girlie magazines that Gordy's older brother had compiled as a special treat for Keith's birthday. They were the last ones to realize the police were in their midst but quickly shoved the magazines back in their wrapping once they did.

"Um…..hi, Officer Mulvaney, Officer Metscur." Keith greeted them. He had become quite familiar with most of the police officers through their frequent appearances around the city that required police protection.

"Keith." Officer Mulvaney returned. "What have we here?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just a little pre-birthday celebration." Keith answered.

"Ah…I see. Well, keep those hidden would you please? There are ladies present, you know." Officer Mulvaney pointed out.

"Right. No problem." Keith answered. "What brings you here?"

"Could you come with us for a minute Keith?" Officer Metscur finally spoke.

"Why?" Keith asked puzzled. "Did something happen to my Mom or Laurie?" Keith suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had Laurie had an accident on her way home?

"No, No. Everyone in your family is fine." Officer Metscur quickly reassured Keith. "We just need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Ok, sure." Keith answered. "Gordy, could you, I don't know, go put these in the car or something?"

Gordy gathered the magazines and watched Keith walk away with the two officers. In fact, the whole group of kids stood around quietly and watched the scene unfolding in front of them.

As Keith walked he started to get a really funny feeling about this whole thing. Did Buzz have an in with the police department? Could this whole thing be an April Fools joke? It would be pretty elaborate, but it would have had to have been to get him. He'd been too on guard for something simple. The closer he got to the cruiser, the more he was sure this was a prank. He knew he hadn't done anything to get himself in trouble. Alright, he'd play along, but he sure wasn't going to be an easy target either.

Two men in dark suits got out of the sedan as Keith approached with the two officers. "This is him?" they asked.

"Yes, this is Keith Partridge." Officer Metscur assured them.

"What's this all about?" Keith asked again. These two guys were strangers to him and could easily be just about anybody. They could certainly be someone that Buzz had gotten to set him up.

"Officers, could you please give us a moment?" The taller of the two asked.

"I suppose so. We'll just be over there." Officer Mulvaney said as they went to stand over by their squad car.

"Mr. Partridge we need you to come with us." The taller of the two appeared to be the ring leader as so far he had done all of the talking.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know who you are." Keith reminded him.

"We work with the State Department. I'm Special Agent Hicks and this is Special Agent Jones." He patiently explained.

Unfortunately for the agents, their story sounded completely hokey to Keith who was now almost positive this was an April Fools joke. "Right, and I'm Mick Jagger. Come on guys, get serious. Do you really expect me to fall for that one? Where's Buzz? Is he in the bushes with a camera?"

"Excuse me?" The shorter of the two, Agent Jones, was not amused by Keith's comments.

"Oh come on. You're actors right?" Keith continued and was very close to laughing in their faces.

"We're what? Listen, young man, you need to come with us right now." Agent Hicks tried again.

"Forget it. Not only do you two make the worst agents in acting history, but besides that it has to be after midnight by now. This whole thing needed to take place on the first. One minute after and it's not within the rules of the game." Keith reminded them.

The two agents traded confused looks and were starting to get very frustrated. "Look kid, Agent Jones is not known for his patience. Quit kidding around and get in the car." Agent Hicks tried one more time.

"Make me." Keith goaded.

This was the final straw for Agent Jones notoriously short fuse, "My pleasure." The next thing Keith knew he was spun around with his left arm forced up into the middle of his back so forcefully that he was propelled doubled over onto the hood of their car. His shoulder muscles were screaming in protest. A scant second later, he felt a handcuff lock tightly around his wrist and before he could even think about grunting in pain, his other wrist was locked firmly next to the first.

"Hey, what's going on?" That from officer Mulvaney who was not about to let one of the locals be mistreated by these out of towners.

"We're taking him in." Agent Jones said as he pressed down on Keith's back keeping him bent over the vehicle.

"For what?" Officer Mulvaney continued approaching his hand on his pistol.

"We can't divulge that to you."

"Why not?"

"You don't have proper clearance."

This whole conversation took place in front of Keith's stunned friends while Keith tried vainly to regain his equilibrium enough to process what was going on. "Step back" was said just as Keith was pulled upright by his locked wrists making him wince with pain from both his sore shoulder and his now throbbing wrists and numb hands.

Agent Jones had gone well past angry at this point. If his superior had been present he may have well lost his job. He'd been warned about his temper and the outcomes in the past, but up to now he'd only been written up. His partner noticed Keith's friends finally getting over their shock and starting to head their way in hopes of assisting their friend. They too were sure this was Buzz's idea of an April Fools joke and were no longer amused.

"Let's get out of here Jones before that crowd gets here." Hicks nodded his head toward the advancing group of teenagers.

"Come on punk." Jones propelled Keith roughly toward the back of the car, opened the door and shoved Keith toward the opening. In his haste, he did not make sure that Keith was in the proper position to enter the car and Keith had next to no control as his balance was off due to the agent's rough treatment and his inability to protect himself with his hands. The next thing Keith saw coming was the door frame of the car but he could do nothing to stop it. The impact between the frame of the car and Keith's face just above his right eye was quite loud. The results were instantaneous too. Blood gushed from the gash that opened just above Keith's eyebrow and the crowd, seeing this latest indignity picked up speed.

Jones pushed Keith in a second time, but made sure he was low enough this time before following him into the back seat. Hicks jumped in the front, put the car in reverse and whipped out of the parking lot. The two police officers also jumped in their car, but were now impeded by the crowd of teenagers who just missed the agent's car but now surrounded the police cruiser. By the time the officers were able to pull away, they had no idea where the agents' car had gone. There weren't even tail lights visible in the darkness. All they could do was radio headquarters and await instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Officer Mulvaney was on the radio in the car while Officer Metscur questioned Keith's friends. They weren't so sure that they hadn't witnessed the most brazen kidnapping ever pulled off. After all, Keith Partridge was a celebrity and other than the word of their Lieutenant, they'd never seen ID from the two agents that sped off with Keith.

"Sam?" Officer Metscur asked when he noticed Mulvaney exit the cruiser.

"We're supposed to meet the Lieutenant at the Partridge's. Let's go." Mulvaney got right back in the cruiser.

"Can I go with you?" Gordy asked. "I'm Keith's best friend and I'd like to be there for them if they have more questions."

At Officer Metscur's nod, Gordy said over his shoulder. "I'll call you guys as soon as I know anything."

"Go home kids. You can't do anything here." Officer Metscur urged the rest of Keith's friends as he opened the back door of the car for Gordy.

The group split up quickly once the officer had left but several of Keith's closer friends made plans to meet the next day and decide just how Buzz would pay if he was responsible for what had happened to Keith.

xoxo

There was only one light on in the Partridge household when the squad car pulled up. It was upstairs so they assumed it was a bedroom. They decided to wait for their Lieutenant as they really had no explanation.

Upstairs in the room with the light on sat Shirley. It was the third time in the last ten minutes that she'd glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was now 1:15 and Keith was officially 15 minutes past his curfew. Though he sometimes missed his curfew by a few minutes, she had a very funny feeling about this one. She knew he'd spent the night with friends who had the same curfew that he had, so what was keeping him?

She and Laurie had talked briefly before she headed off to bed so she knew that up until about midnight, Keith was right where he was supposed to be. Besides that, what could go wrong? The taco stand was only a couple of miles away from home. Plus she hadn't heard any sirens so everything must be ok, right?

She nearly flew out of bed when the front doorbell rang two minutes later. He'd forgotten his key, that's what it was. She completely forgot that he'd taken the car and couldn't have forgotten his keys because they were on the same key chain, but her worried mind wouldn't let her remember that at the moment.

Shirley was opening the front door in less than a minute even after having to stop and put on her robe. The site that greeted her made her heart stop.

"Oh, God, no!" She cried without even knowing what they were going to say.

"Mrs. Partridge, he's ok." The comment drew Shirley's wide eyes to Gordy, Keith's best friend who was standing slightly behind the two officers who Shirley had yet to identify, she was so rattled. "Well, at least I'm pretty sure he is." He finished lamely. He just couldn't lie to her.

Shirley had no idea what to say, but she opened the door wider so that they could come in and explain themselves. 'What……?' Was all she could get out.

"Please sit down. This is a rather lengthy explanation." Lieutenant Walker urged the obviously worried mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" Laurie asked sleepily as she turned the corner on the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh God, no!" She unconsciously mirrored her mothers words uttered a short time before.

Shirley moved to the bottom of the stairs and put her hand out to her daughter. She was certain they would need each other's support before this night was over. When Laurie finally reached her and grabbed her hand in a death grip, they proceeded as one to the couch. "Gordy?" Laurie said when she finally saw him.

He tried to smile reassuringly, but was certain it came off looking sick and worried. He sat on the couch next to Laurie once the Partridge women had taken a seat. The Lieutenant took the chair across from them and the two officers took up spots on either side standing behind him. Shirley, tears swimming in her eyes, swallowed hard and nodded to let him know she was ready for whatever he had to tell her.

"Mrs. Partridge, as far as we know, Keith is fine." At those words, a single tear traced its way down Shirley's cheek and her bottom lip trembled until she bit down on it hard trying to stay in control of her emotions. When she said nothing he continued, "Unfortunately, we're not quite sure where he is."

"I don't understand." The voice that came out of Shirley's mouth was lower than it normally was as she was struggling valiantly to stay in control. Realizing this she cleared her throat and tried again, "If you can tell me he's fine why can't you tell me where he is?" This last came out in her normal voice.

"Let me start from the beginning…." The Lieutenant proceeded to explain the strange phone call he'd gotten earlier that evening from the State Department. They'd told him that they would appreciate the department's assistance in locating Keith Partridge. They told him they had some simple questions to ask. When he'd pressed them for more details they'd simply said it was classified but that it was not a 'big deal'.

The two officers, with occasional help from Gordy proceeded to tell the story of what happened at the taco stand. The fact that Keith was now obviously hurt at least to some degree did not sit well with either Partridge female. They were outraged and voiced it.

"I too am very upset by the events of this evening and have been trying to contact the State Department for the last hour or so. My office continues to try while I'm here and we will not stop until I find out what's going on." The Lieutenant assured them. "Unfortunately, the people I need to talk to won't likely be available until normal office hours on Monday, which means we have more than 24 hours to wait."

"You can't be serious!" Shirley stood up suddenly, "There is no way I am waiting until Monday to find out what happened to my son."

"Well, according to my officers, he's an adult now. We may not be able to use his age to assist us in getting information." At Shirley's puzzled look he continued, "They noticed the sign that said Keith is 18."

"Not for 11 more days." Shirley righteously informed him. "My son is still a minor and you will move heaven and earth to bring him back home."

"Absolutely. In fact, I will head back to the office right now and get going on that. I'll leave Officers Mulvaney and Metscur in front of the house in case you need anything. Just get in touch with them and they'll give you any help you need." The Lieutenant said as he beat a hasty retreat.

"Sam, please tell me one more time that you're sure Keith is alright." Shirley begged Officer Mulvaney.

"He was fine Shirley. I give you my word." Sam mentally crossed his fingers at what might possibly be a lie, but he just could not let this woman worry any more than she already was.

"Thank you Sam, Tom. Thank you both." Shirley said as they too exited the house to sit in their car for what would likely be a very long several hours before the sun rose.

"Oh Mom, what are we going to do? How are we going to find out where they took Keith?" Laurie said quietly from her perch on the couch.

"The only person I can think of is Reuben. I'm going to call him right now." Shirley picked up the phone and dialed before she could even realize that it was the middle of the night. Unfortunately, the phone just rang and rang. Reuben was not home.

"Try again in a little while, Mom." Laurie suggested after Shirley hung up the phone.

"No need." This from Danny who stuck his head around the turn in the banister going upstairs.

"Daniel Partridge, what are you doing up?" Shirley asked not really surprised that her middle child was listening in on the conversation.

"I'm up for the same reason you are. Someone rang the doorbell in the middle of the night." Danny responded honestly to his mother's rhetorical question.

"Why is there no need to call Reuben back?" Laurie asked having remembered Danny's first comment.

"He's already on his way here." Danny proudly informed them. "I called him from upstairs as soon as I heard Keith was taken away by some mystery men. Boy is Mr. Kincaid upset, too. I'll bet he breaks a few speed limits to get here."

As if on cue, the front doorbell rang for the second time in the middle of the night. Danny ran over and opened it to a very rumpled manager who was carrying his briefcase like a shield. "Shirley, what's going on?" Reuben barreled in and made a beeline for the only other adult in the room. "Danny could only tell me that Keith was missing and to hurry up because you needed me. Here I am. What do you need?"

As Shirley's face began to crumble, Reuben realized that the first thing she needed was a hug. He dropped his briefcase where he was and proceeded to envelope her in his strong arms. As Laurie saw her mother breakdown, she turned to Gordy who had been sitting silently next to her wondering what to do next, when his arms were suddenly full of the crying sister of his best friend. He was completely unprepared for such a job and awkwardly put his arms around her and patted her back. He sent a pleading look at Danny who came over and tried his best to comfort Laurie, "Laurie don't worry. Keith will be home in no time. You'll see. Now that Mr. Kincaid's here, we'll get something done, right Mr. Kincaid?"

"Right." Reuben took Danny's opening and used it to soothe Shirley as well. "I've got some contacts at the federal level. I'll have answers in a few hours. Come on Shirley. I need you to be strong right now."

"I'm sorry Reuben. I don't know what came over me." Shirley said a little embarrassed.

"I know exactly what came over you – fear for Keith. It's completely understandable but right now we have to find him so that we can help him, right?" Reuben knew that Shirley would do anything for one of her children including being strong when all she wanted to do was cry.

"Reuben, you start making phone calls, I'll put on the coffee." Shirley pulled herself up straight and shooed Reuben toward the phone as she headed into the kitchen.

She came back into the living room and finally remembered that Gordy was there. "Oh my gosh, Gordy. Your parents must be scared witless that you're not home. Why don't you go out and have the officers drive you home?" Shirley suggested.

"You're right, Mrs. Partridge. I really should get home. How about I go to the taco stand first and pick up your car. Do you have a spare set of keys? I think Keith still has the other set." He trailed off quickly as he realized that bringing up Keith's name wasn't exactly smart.

As tears sprang once again to Shirley's eyes, she valiantly blinked them away and said, "Yes, I have my set right here."

She grabbed her set out of her purse on the desk and handed them to Gordy saying, "Thank you. You've been a big help."

"Mrs. Partridge, do you mind if I come back tomorrow? To find out if you found where they took Keith, I mean?" Gordy said just before he left.

Shirley just nodded and did her best to smile.

xoxo

When Gordy peaked his head in the back door a while later to drop off the car keys, he found only Mr. Kincaid in the kitchen. "Um…..here are the car keys. The cars in the drive way."

"Thank you. Gordy, right?" Reuben asked as he took the keys from Gordy's hand.

"Yeah. Um…..one other thing." He stood there a little uncomfortable about asking this next question but he didn't know what else to do with them.

"Yes?" Reuben raised his eyebrows.

"Could you please put these in a safe place for Keith? They're kinda personal items, if you know what I mean." Gordy handed over the paper bag.

Reuben peaked inside to spot the stack of girlie magazines and grinning in spite of everything going on he said, "Sure thing. I'll keep them safe for Keith. I know he'll want them when he gets back."

"Thanks. The rest of his birthday presents will be at my house but I can't take these home or, well my mom wouldn't understand. I'll drop the rest off once he's back." Gordy quickly left.

Reuben took the bag and headed upstairs where Shirley had sent the kids to try to sleep. She'd followed them up intending to make sure they were tucked in and safe before heading back downstairs to wait with Reuben for his contacts to call him back.

Reuben walked down the hall intending on putting the bag in Keith's room for safe keeping. He pushed the perpetually closed door open and found Shirley sitting on the side of the bed holding one of Keith's pillows up to her face. "Still smells like him, hmm?" Reuben asked quietly hoping not to startle her.

Shirley nodded, not sure if she could talk at that moment.

Reuben walked in, set the bag on Keith's desk and sat down next to Shirley, "We'll find him and soon. I just know it." He put his arm around her as he finished.

"I know." Shirley agreed not really able to believe it at this point.

"You know, Keith would be really mad if he knew we were both invading his privacy." Reuben tried for some light humor.

Shirley's burble of laughter turned into a sob that she quickly stifled in the pillow. "Oh Reuben, I'm so scared. Do we really know who those men were who took him with them? I mean they had official ID's and handcuffs, but maybe they were really kidnappers." Shirley finally voiced her worst fears that had been eating at her for the last couple of hours.

"I don't think so." At Shirley's watery look of doubt Reuben continued, "If they had been we'd already have received a ransom call. Plus, though I have nothing yet from my contacts, it appears that something big is happening and Keith is apparently right in the middle of it."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Shirley asked.

"It was, but it sure didn't come out right, did it?" Reuben admitted. "What I meant to say is that if Keith is in the hands of some type of Federal Agency. They won't do anything to hurt him. They can't. Besides that I have an idea – if you'll agree."

"What?" Shirley did her best to pull herself together. She knew she'd have to pay attention to what Reuben was going to tell her in order to make the best decision for her son. And that was all that mattered to her right now.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the press will be having a field day with this story by the morning edition of many of the papers. My thought is, that once we have a little more information, we use the press to garner favor in Keith's direction. You know, public pressure to force whoever has him to get him released to us without further delay. So long as it's kept under wraps, they can pretty much do whatever they want. We can use Keith's and your celebrity to our advantage. What do you say?"

"Sounds good in theory. Let's go downstairs, get some coffee and talk this through a little more. The last thing I want to do is make this any bigger than it is. Keith has enough problems with the public and his celebrity without us making it any bigger." Shirley got up and gently set her son's pillow back on the bed in exactly the same place he'd left it. "By the way, what's in the bag?"

Reuben had hoped to get away with not explaining but didn't flinch when he answered, "A birthday present from his, um, best friends. A present that a mother was never meant to know about."

"How about you move that bag to the floor of Keith's closet behind the chest. It's where he keeps the rest of them." Shirley suggested without blinking.

"Will do." She never ceased to amaze him. She understood her kids so well and knew much more about them than any of them could possibly want at times.

They entered the kitchen to discuss their options just as the sun was rising over the eastern horizon. A new day had dawned and with it the hope that they'd find Keith.

xoxo

Keith was as miserable as his mother had feared while sitting alone in his bedroom worrying about him. He, too, was sitting by himself. Only he was in a room of an official looking building in San Francisco. As he glanced at himself in what he assumed was a two way mirror, he realized he was a site to behold. The right side of his face was caked with dried blood, the eye was almost swollen shut and the soon to be dark purple bruises were just starting to form. By that evening they would be in their full glory.

Keith wasn't sure what hurt worse his throbbing head, aching shoulder or his chaffed and bleeding wrists. One lucky thing, he laughed to himself, his hands didn't hurt. They were completely numb. A few short minutes ago he had asked the taller agent, Hicks if he remembered correctly, to loosen the cuffs because his hands had been numb for too long. He knew that shortly they would be throbbing mercilessly as the blood slowly worked their way back to the mistreated limbs. As if on cue, he started to feel the first needles of pain begin in his left hand. Shortly after, the right hand began to throb in time with his heartbeat too. He wondered vaguely if he'd ever be able to play the guitar or piano again. 'Let's not invite trouble', he suggested to himself.

He idly wondered what time it was. He'd never taken to wearing a watch. His hours were too odd to be run by a normal everyday item such as a watch. Besides that he wouldn't be able to see a watch even if he was wearing one. His hands were still held behind his back by the handcuffs. That brought a fleeting and crooked smile to his face.

Wow, he was worse than he thought. Almost laughing at his own stupid jokes that weren't even close to being funny.

Someone had to come for him soon, right? But, was that what he really wanted? Maybe being left alone was better. Why was he here? He still didn't know. Not after being in, well he'd call it custody, though he wasn't sure if that was what he was officially in, for what had to be at least 6 hours. He wasn't sure what to hope for. Maybe hope was a word he should leave out of his vocabulary for a while. He didn't dare hope to go home, did he? To be wrapped in the loving arms of his mother. Keith closed his eyes to savor that one comfort that they couldn't take away from him, his imagination.

In his minds eye he pictured his mother's face when she saw him. First she'd be blindingly happy to see him and would engulf him in a hug that would make him feel better in just seconds. Then she'd back off and take a good look at him. She'd see the bruised and bloody face and tears would spring to her eyes and she'd gently touch the edges of the bruises in hopes that her touch could heal his wounds. Within seconds he'd be wrapped in another all encompassing hug because she just couldn't help herself.

Keith's dream was so real he could almost smell his Mom's perfume.

Keith's comforting daydream was shattered by the door being opened and Agent Mean stepping through the door. Well, actually it was Agent Jones, but Keith had started to call him by the more apt name in his head. "Come on kid, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Keith asked not really expecting an answer. He wasn't disappointed. All he received in reply was a scowl while Agent Jones grabbed him by the left bicep and forcibly lifted him from the chair. Keith's shoulder protested along with his wrists that were once again scraping against the cuffs. Keith couldn't hide his wince of pain. He noticed his discomfort brought a slight smile to the sadistic agent's thin lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Agents Jones and Hicks walked briskly through the mostly empty hallways of the building with their 'prisoner' between them. No one stopped them or asked them where they were going. Nor did anyone take a close enough look at the young man in cuffs to realize who he was. But then again, with the blood, swelling and bruising they may not have recognized him anyway.

They proceeded down the elevator to the parking garage. Once again Keith found himself in the back of an unmarked sedan with Agent Jones as his back seat partner. Agent Hicks pulled the car out of the structure and joined the city traffic. Keith got an idea of what time it was by the height of the sun on the eastern horizon. Keith guessed that it was around 7:00 am on Sunday morning. He vaguely wondered if his Mom had any idea where he was. He didn't bother asking because he knew he wouldn't get an answer so he just sat back and watched the scenery go by, trying to guess their destination by the route they took. He wasn't all that familiar with this part of San Francisco, but he could tell by the air traffic that they were likely heading for the airport. There was a good chance that he would very shortly be much further away from his family than he had ever been. Keith valiantly pushed down a bubble of panic.

Agent Hicks parked the car in an official parking lot that was much closer to the airport than normal passengers would get to use. He got out of the car and opened the back door.

"Come on, get out." He urged Keith while Jones got out on the opposite side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Keith tried again.

"Just stay quiet. We don't want to draw any attention." Jones said as he walked up.

"Well, then you may want to take these cuffs off." Keith pointed out.

"Can't do that." Jones grabbed Keith's arm and would have brazenly walked Keith across the parking lot in full view of other arriving passengers.

Agent Hicks thankfully saw the wisdom in Keith's suggestion. "Wait a second. He's right, you know. He can't just walk out in the open with the cuffs on. It'll draw more attention than we need. Besides, he's famous and might be recognized. If we're trying to be inconspicuous, we'll need to make it look like he's not in cuffs."

"Well there's no way we take the cuffs off. I'm not getting blamed for losing him." Jones said.

"What about if you cuff my hands in front? I can take off my jacket and carry it over the cuffs. That way no one will see them." Keith suggested having no desire to be photographed walking in handcuffs. He was going to do his best not to be recognized, but if by chance he was, he was not going to let the handcuffs be obvious.

"That should work." Hicks agreed and got out his key to unlock one wrist. After Keith gingerly removed his jean jacket trying not to jar his shoulder too much, he was quickly cuffed again but with his hands in front. His shoulder protested the change in position, but soon quieted down as this position was much more natural and seemed to relieve some of the pressure.

"Alright, enough stalling. Let's go." Jones forced Keith forward.

"Aren't we going to the terminal?" Keith asked as they headed away from where the other passengers were going.

"No, we're heading to that small terminal over there." Hicks assured Keith. "We'll be flying by private jet. For some reason, someone thinks you should be given special treatment."

"Who?" Keith tried again. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of not using the main terminal. He knew he didn't want to be seen in cuffs, but maybe if someone saw him and recognized him they could tell his Mom where he was.

"Sorry, kid. All I know is we've been told to take you to…"

"Shut up!" Jones yelled. "We aren't supposed to tell him anything, remember?"

"Right, sorry." Hicks looked cowed by Jones even though he was at least 7 inches taller and 50 pounds heavier. But then again, with Jones's temper he was probably a worthy adversary in any fight.

In less than 15 minutes, they were on the plane and airborne. Keith watched as San Francisco disappeared from sight. He watched long enough to know that they were heading east then thought he may as well try to sleep. He'd been up for more than 24 hours already and his head was killing him. He was hoping sleep would help to heal what ailed him.

xoxo

As soon as she knew her parents would be awake, Shirley dialed their number. When her mother picked up the phone with a cheerful and disembodied _'hello'_, Shirley almost started crying again. What was it about hearing your mother's voice when you were already emotional that brought on the urge to burst into tears.

"Mom?" Shirley's voice was low and tentative in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"_Shirley? What's wrong?"_ Her Mother knew immediately.

"Mom, can you and Dad catch the first flight here?"

"_Anything for you honey. What's wrong?"_

"Keith has been taken."

"_Taken! Where? What do you mean taken?"_

"Oh, Mom I don't know. All I know if that some government officials picked him up from a surprise birthday party his friends were giving him. That was last night and we haven't heard anything since. I'm so worried."

"_Oh dear. Don't you worry about a thing. We're on our way. As soon as I know what time we're arriving I'll call you back."_

"Thanks, Mom. I knew I could count on you and Dad. Please hurry." Shirley couldn't hold back the single tear of relief from falling once she knew they would soon be there for moral support.

"_We love you, honey."_

"I love you too." Shirley said just before they rang off to make their travel plans.

"Are Grandma and Grandpa coming?" Laurie said from behind her mother.

"Oh Laurie, you surprised me!" Shirley said as she whirled around to see her daughter fully dressed and standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry, mom." Laurie said as she grabbed her mom's arm and moved her to a chair. She looked like she just might fall over at any second. "Any word on Keith?"

"Nothing yet." Shirley gratefully sat in the chair her daughter led her to.

"Where's Reuben?"

"He's in the kitchen making more coffee. I'm sure he'll be out in a second." They were both surprised by the doorbell. "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it." Laurie said and walked to the front door opening it to find Gordy. "Gordy what are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Any word on Keith?" Gordy said as he walked past Laurie who had opened the door more fully to let him enter.

"Nothing yet." Laurie mirrored her mother's comments from a few short minutes earlier.

"Hi Gordy. I'm glad you're here. My parents are going to be flying in this morning and I'd really appreciate it if you could pick them up at the airport." Shirley welcomed Keith's friend into the living room.

"Anything, Mrs. Partridge. That's why I'm here." Gordy said as the phone started to ring. He noticed both Partridge women stiffen at the sound. Reuben exited the kitchen as if on cue and picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Partridge residence." Reuben said into the phone. "Oh yes, Mrs. Renfrew. We'll pick you up at the airport at 10:00."

"That was your mom, they'll be here at 10:00." Reuben said even though they already knew that information from his end of the conversation.

"Laurie if you could ride along with Gordy to pick them up, that way Gordy won't miss them." Shirley suggested.

"No problem Mom." Laurie didn't want to leave the house, but she also did not want her Mom worrying about anything else.

"Well, I guess I better start breakfast. Danny, Chris and Tracy will be up shortly." Shirley was looking for things to keep her busy and breakfast sounded like something that would keep her hands busy.

"Mom, have you thought about what you're going to tell Chris and Tracy?" Laurie hated to ask, but it needed to be addressed sooner rather than later.

Laurie's comment stopped Shirley's progress into the kitchen. The other occupants of the room watched her shoulders sag and her head drop down. After a minute of silence, they all watched Shirley pull herself up straight and turn back around. "I'll tell them the truth. Well as much as I have to, anyway. I don't want them scared. So, no tears and no worried looks, alright?" She looked at Laurie, Gordy and Reuben for support.

"Right, Shirley." Reuben concurred. "Maybe we'll have some news by then. I should be hearing from my contacts soon."

"That's right. Maybe by the time they get up, we'll be able to tell them that we know where Keith is and we're going to pick him up." Laurie added hopefully.

"Right." Shirley wasn't nearly as hopeful, but didn't want her daughter knowing that. "Come on Laurie, help me with breakfast." She smiled as brightly as she could for her daughter's sake.

xoxo

Keith received a rude elbow to the ribs from Agent Jones accompanied by "Wake up kid. We have to make an emergency landing in Denver."

"What?" Was all Keith could get out as he was still not awake enough to process the emergency landing comment.

"We've got some kind of electrical problem. The pilot says we have to land in Denver." Jones comments surprised Keith as up to now, Jones had been reluctant to talk at all. He noticed that Jones was nervously wringing his hands. Either he was a nervous flyer or they were in some serious danger. That thought brought Keith fully awake.

"How bad is it?" Keith asked as he checked his safety belt which he had never bothered to remove after take off. He'd been more interested in catching some sleep while the opportunity was available.

"Don't know." Was Jones's terse response.

"Where's Hicks?" Keith asked.

"He's up talking to the pilot. Any more stupid questions, kid?" Jones gave Keith a hard glare and went back to staring straight ahead stiff as an arrow.

"Guess not." Keith whispered under his breath and sat back in his seat praying that they would land safely. He didn't want to die without having a chance to see his family again. Well, honestly, he didn't want to die at all.

Hicks came back to the passenger area and appeared quite calm. He took his seat, buckled up and sat quietly as the plane began an obvious descent. Jones grabbed the arm rests with hands that were shaped like claws, dug his feet into the floor and pushed his body firmly into his seat.

"Agent Hicks." Keith said over the panicking Jones.

"Yeah, kid." Hicks answered and glanced over at the other two passengers in the small private jet.

"Is everything alright?" Keith asked as he glanced at Jones.

"Yeah, we're experiencing some electrical problems, but it doesn't appear to be anything too bad. We should be landing safely in less than 10 minutes. The pilot just didn't want to take any chances on continuing the flight." Hicks said as he glanced at Jones and just rolled his eyes.

Keith relaxed after hearing this explanation and glanced again at Jones who did not appear to take the same comfort from Hick's words. He remained as tense and nervous as if they were in a flat spin and headed towards a mountain. Keith shared a quick smile with Hicks at Jones's expense. Thankfully Jones did not notice. His eyes were clenched tightly shut.

Ten minutes later they touched down gently on the runway and taxied into the airport terminal. Jones didn't relax until the plane came to a complete stop and the engines were shut down.

"We're alive." He said in disbelief.

"It appears that way." Keith couldn't help but point out. For his comments he received a dirty glare from Jones who was now beginning to feel very foolish.

"What now?" Hicks asked. "We're still not in…."

"Shut up!" Jones interrupted Hicks just before Keith was to find out where they'd been headed. "I don't know 'what now'. We'll have to call Valentine and find out what we're supposed to do."

Valentine. Why did that name sound so familiar to Keith? It was the first clue they'd given him or at least he thought it might be. If he could just place the darn name he might figure out what was going on. For all his secrecy, Jones had been the one to give Keith information that might just help him figure this out.

xoxo

Chris and Tracy had taken the news as well as could be expected. Tracy cried, but was easily comforted. She just knew she missed Keith but her young mind didn't understand that he might not walk through the door in 5 minutes and give her a big hug. She was easily distracted by toys and was soon back to her happy young self. Chris knew this was bad, but had been shielded from the worst of it. He was just happy to hear his grandparents were coming. He loved playing with grandma and grandpa.

Shirley watched her two youngest playing on the living room floor and took comfort in their carefree happiness. From her two youngest, her eyes traveled to the clock above the mantel. Laurie and Gordy should be back shortly from the airport.

"Hey, Mom a news truck is pulling up in front of the house." Danny reported from his vantage point at the front window. He'd taken up residence there about 10 minutes ago keeping an eye out for his grandparents.

"Oh, no!" Shirley said as she got up to look at the view out the same window as Danny. "Get Reuben from the kitchen."

Danny scampered off to do as his mom instructed. Just as Reuben walked into the living room, Shirley watched Gordy pull into the driveway with the family station wagon. She'd had him use her car rather than his beat up old vehicle so that her parents could travel in some style at least. Even though the cameras weren't yet set up, the reporter saw the people getting out of the vehicle and recognized Laurie immediately. He rushed over to try and get a comment.

"On my way." Reuben said as he headed out the front door trying to cut off access to Laurie before she said something they didn't want her to say.

Thankfully Laurie had been too stunned by the reporter's attack of questions to say anything. "No comment." Reuben said as he slid up beside Laurie and quickly moved her towards the door. After guiding her through the door, he waved the Renfrew's and Gordy into the house before following them in and closing the door firmly on the aggressive man.

Shirley did her best to maintain control of her emotions, but as her parents advanced on her and enveloped her in a big hug between the two of them, she broke down in huge sobs. The unexpected display brought tears to everyone's eyes in the room, but her Mom's breakdown scared Tracy to such a degree that she too was soon sobbing on the floor with her dolls. Laurie quickly moved over to her, sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug trying to shush her cries.

Grandpa noticing little Tracy's heartbreak left his daughter in the arms of Amanda and went to pick up his youngest grandchild. "Hush, little one. Everything is going to be fine. You trust me don't you?" At Tracy watery nod, Grandpa continued, "well, then young lady, dry those tears and give your Grandpa a big smile. That's it. Now how can anyone in the world be sad when seeing that beautiful face?"

Shirley still wrapped in her mother's comforting arms pulled herself back together for her four children who needed her strength more than ever before. Shirley took the handkerchief her mother offered, dried her face, blew her nose and smiled weakly at her mother who was smiling encouragingly herself.

"Danny, why don't you take Chris and Tracy out in the backyard and play?" Shirley added, 'please' after he almost started to protest. Finally realizing that his Mom wanted to tell his grandparents about Keith and didn't want Chris and Tracy to hear the details yet again, obediently took his younger siblings outside.

"Ok, fill us in." Grandpa said after patting Tracy lightly on the behind as she gaily ran away from him to play with Danny and Chris; once again ensconced in her happy carefree world.

Shirley explained what little they knew in a few short minutes. "And now it's a waiting game. Reuben's contacts are working from one side and the local police department is also trying to find out what happened. They feel quite guilty about taking the two agents right to Keith and letting him be taken away from them right from under their noses."

"And well they should be." Grandpa Renfrew said in disgust of the local law officers complete botching of the incident.

"Shirley, we have a new problem. We knew we were going to have to address this sooner or later and it looks like it's going to have to be sooner. I had hoped to hear more from my contacts before now, but apparently the story is out. We have another news truck pulling up." Reuben said as he noticed a second news truck just pulling around the corner from his vantage point by the front window.

"Oh, no. How did they find out?" Shirley asked as she walked to the front window to see for herself.

"Well, it could be that some of the kids at the taco stand last night are talking. I know that Gina was there and her older brother works for the local TV station." Gordy pointed out.

"Alright, Reuben, let's talk about what we need to say to the press." Shirley said with resignation.

xoxo

Keith could do nothing but squirm in his chair. He felt like a five year old and was pretty sure he looked like Tracy did when she forgot to use the bathroom before they left on a road trip. She'd wait until the very last second before telling mom that she needed to stop and she needed to stop right now. Here he was locked in the small office of a hanger at the Denver airport and he had to use the bathroom like never before. At present he couldn't see anyone at all. He tried concentrating on the pain in his head, wrists and shoulder. He even tried to tell himself that the dried blood on his face itched more than the pain in his bladder. Nothing was working and if someone didn't show up soon he was going to really embarrass himself.

Just as Keith was getting truly desperate, Jones stalked up to the door to stand guard. Keith quickly jumped up and knocked on the window of the door.

"Keep quiet." Jones said without looking at him.

"Look, I'd rather not talk to you either, but I'm desperate here." Keith admitted.

"What's the problem?" Jones finally looked at him.

"I need a bathroom……now." Keith told him practically dancing in place.

An evil smile came over Jones's face and Keith thought he was going to deny him the use of the facilities. But, after a couple of seconds of thinking about it, Jones finally pulled the office key out of his pocket and opened the door. "Come on, it's just around the corner." He said and led the way.

Five minutes later Keith was finally able to think about things other than biological needs. As he was led back to the office and locked back inside, his mind turned towards the name Valentine. He still hadn't been able to place it and it was driving him a little batty. It was just at the edges of his memory and every time he thought he had it, it slipped away just as quickly.

Hicks had recently made an appearance and the two agents were discussing things. Unfortunately for Keith they were too far away to hear and neither was facing him enough for him to read lips, though he wasn't sure he'd have been able to anyway. He wondered what indignity would be next on the list to suffer as he watched them finish their conversation and walk toward the office. One of them grabbed a maintenance workers cap on the way.

"Alright, put this on." Hicks said as he opened the door and stood next to Keith holding out the dirty cap.

"I am not putting that filthy thing on." Keith protested.

"Well, it's either the cap or getting recognized in the airport." Hicks said reasonably.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked with dread.

"The next leg of our journey will be on a commercial flight so you better try to disguise yourself as much as possible. Put this on and keep your head down would be my suggestion." Hicks remained matter of fact but wasn't budging.

"I'll probably end up with head lice." Keith mumbled as he put the offending cap on his head and pulled it down firmly. A little too firmly he found out when he irritated the gash on his head and winced as fresh blood began to ooze out of the crusted over wound.

"Good thing we never gave you time to clean up. That dried blood will help to hide your face." Jones smiled evilly from the doorway.

As Keith walked out of the door, each man grabbed an arm and began escorting him towards the large opening in the hanger. "You know, if you stay like that it's going to be obvious that I'm not along willingly." Keith pointed out.

"Fine." They exchanged a glance behind Keith's back. "But no funny stuff kid. I'd really enjoy inflicting more pain so don't try taking off or drawing attention to yourself."

"No problem. I have no desire to be recognized like this myself." Keith assured them.

Hicks took off first with Keith slightly behind and Jones bringing up the rear. They still looked a bit strange what with Keith in such bad shape, but at least they didn't look like two officers escorting a prisoner. Or, so they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reuben had received a phone call from one of his contacts, but it was only to tell him that he was still working on it. Being the weekend, several people were out of reach and he'd not been able to uncover anything pertaining to Keith. As far as he could tell, Keith was not in the custody of the FBI and no other agency had him 'listed' as in custody. That didn't mean they didn't have him just that the paperwork hadn't caught up with him yet. Another outcome of the weekend skeleton staff that was on duty.

Shirley placed a call to the San Pueblo police Lieutenant from the night before who was equally as baffled by the lack of information. He did, however, promise to send over a squad car once he heard that news crews had started showing up. He made a mental note to check on the situation throughout the day as the families' celebrity could cause the number of news crews to grow at an alarming rate if he didn't miss his guess.

Reuben finally decided that Fred Renfrew and he would be the ones to address the news media. Shirley did not need to put herself through that. Reuben figured an outraged Grandfather who was speaking in place of an overwrought daughter/mother would hold just as much weight. He and Fred would explain what little the family knew and ask for any information from anyone who had seen Keith in the last 12 hours.

The hastily put together press conference in front of the ever growing crowd of reporters was closed by Reuben telling them that they would not be answering questions at this time. After that statement, he and Fred turned around, walked into the house and firmly closed the door. The two police officers proceeded to push the fifty or so reporters back out into the street and off of the Partridge's front lawn. "Give them some privacy" was the reason they were given.

The family huddled together in the living room and settled in to wait for news from someone. Anyone.

xoxo

Hicks and Jones had worked it out with the airline that they would not have to stop anywhere but the gate that their flight was leaving from. It was their hope that this would give them quick and safe passage through the weekend travel crowd. If they made it through the airport, they figured they were home free. The only seats on the flight had been in first class, so they would be relatively isolated once on board. Someone would have to pick up the tab because the two agents had been instructed to get Keith to his destination no matter the cost – pronto!

They had made it through the front door, past check-in, up the escalator to the gates and were one very long hallway away from their gate. Things were going well. Too well as luck would have it. Keith had been walking with his head down and just following the legs of Hicks to make sure he didn't lose his way. He suffered no illusion that if he had wandered off course, Jones would have corrected it with all due haste. So Keith just kept moving which turned out to be their downfall.

As they crossed the path of another gate that was unloading passengers from a recently arrived flight, Hicks was forced to stop abruptly as a passenger late for a connecting flight rammed into him at full speed. Hicks' quick stop was unannounced and, with Keith looking down, he had no idea it was coming. His momentum carried the bill of the cap into Hicks' arm and the cap tumbled from Keith's head. With his hands still handcuffed he couldn't reach up and right it quickly enough. In his haste to keep his identity secret and catch the cap, his jacket fell away from the cuffs. Without looking up, he quickly bent over to retrieve his jacket, but the cap had bounced further away and he was unable to pick it up without moving. Before he had a chance, one of the passengers saw his cuffed hands and in her shock proceeded to make several people in the near vicinity aware of the fact that they were in the presence of a prisoner. Keith temporarily forgot to keep his head down and was just as quickly recognized by the same woman. Keith's one non-swollen shut eye closed in resignation as he realized his mistake. He heard her exclamation of, 'ohmygod it's Keith Partridge' as her voice he was sure was loud enough to be heard in Boise flowed down the hallway.

Soon they heard cries of, "Keith Partridge, where?" raining down around them. Jones grabbed Keith's arm and proceeded at a dead run for the end of the hallway and their gate. His actions were so unexpected that he almost pulled Keith off of his feet but just in time Keith caught his balance and was quickly in a sprint himself. Thankfully Keith was very agile because running with handcuffed hands was not easy, especially with a grown and very anxious man trying to pull you off balance every few yards.

Just before reaching their gate, Jones cut a corner too tight for Keith to follow. Keith's ribs met the railing that was in place to separate the gate waiting area from the main hallway. Keith bounced off the railing and spun around doing a 360 behind Jones whose hand was ripped from Keith's arm causing the agent to fall in a heap as his momentum was changed so unexpectedly. Keith hopped several times on his left foot as he tried to regain his own balance and slammed his already injured left shoulder into the wall before coming to a very quick stop. What little air had been left in his lungs from the meeting with the railing was soon pushed from his body by this latest impact. He stood their, bent over at the waist trying to draw precious air into his lungs. He had just been successful with his first breath when a quickly approaching Hicks grabbed his arm on his way past and pulled him unceremoniously past the gaping stewardess standing at the end of the jet way. He had his credentials out and waived them under her nose while yelling, 'Federal officer' on his way by. He left it to the just rising Jones to explain the rest as a crowd of excited onlookers pressed in.

"Stop!" Keith gasped, "Please!" He added when Hicks kept going.

"What?" Hicks said finally realizing the drag that Keith was causing on his arm.

"I can't breathe." Keith was finally able to bend over and attempt to catch his breath when Hicks noticed his distress and stopped. They were halfway down the jet way and out of site from both ends, so Hicks felt safe in stopping.

"What's the matter with you?" Hicks asked again.

"I don't know. I think I may have cracked a few ribs on that railing out there." Keith explained as he painfully drew in another breath.

"You're kidding, right? You have to be." Hicks looked at him with concern.

"Sorry. I'm dead serious." Keith grimaced.

"Aw, crap. The head thing wasn't enough now Jones has gone and cracked your ribs." Hicks lamented.

"What's the holdup?" Jones finally joined them with the stewardess close behind having shut the door as they were the last passengers.

"He's hurt. You slammed him into that railing and now he says his ribs are cracked." Hicks accused.

"Knock if off, kid. We know you're faking it. Come on." Jones wasn't going to fall for that old trick. He grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him forward once again.

Keith followed because he didn't have enough breath to argue. He did at least have enough to walk without feeling like he was going to pass out. When he stood up fully, his hair fell away from his face and the stewardess said, "hey that's Keith Partridge isn't it? What's he under arrest for?"

Jones just rolled his eyes, told Hicks to take care of it and proceeded down the jet way. They made it to the first class cabin without Keith being seen again for which they were all thankful. Keith gingerly lowered himself into his seat and once again wondered where they were headed. They'd been moving too fast for him to catch any of the signs at the end of their gate. Maybe the pilot would tell him before they took off.

xoxo

It was three weeks since the attempt on her father's life had put Genny's life in a spin. She was safely ensconced in her country's embassy in Washington D.C. She almost laughed at that description. The last place she felt safe was in her country's embassy. They still weren't sure who was in on the take-over attempt with her uncle. Therefore everyone associated with the government was suspect to Genny and her protectors. Her Aunt Cat had not left her side and thus her husband was never far away either. At this time they were the only two that Genny completely trusted.

She was exhausted. She'd been walking on eggshells for just shy of a month. Genny had withdrawn from public life almost completely. They'd explained it away as morning sickness to those they were trying to fool. To the rest of the world she was in seclusion due to the attempt on her father's life. They had not moved her back to her own country for fear of being able to keep her safe. They figured the U.S. was safer at this point.

They had been able to keep Keith's name out of it until just two days ago. Genny hoped something happened soon or she feared that Keith would find out about how she'd been forced to use him. They had figured they had at most a week before they'd be forced to contact him to bring him in on their plan. Just five days before she would have to beg Keith for his help in this fiasco. It would be extremely embarrassing but she would suffer anything to protect her parents, as would they for her.

xoxo

"Mom, look!" Danny yelled from in front of the television. There was a picture of Keith filling the screen.

"Turn it up!" Laurie urged.

"….sited in the Denver terminal with two men who claimed to be Federal Officers according to eye witnesses. These witnesses also said that the young singer was in handcuffs and had a head injury of some sort. We have been unable to uncover what flight he was taken on and have no more information at this time. Back to you, Ed."

"The rumors are flying fast and furious around the city." The announcer continued, "some say that he's been arrested in a Nationwide drug bust while others claim it has to do with rape. Hard to believe considering this young man fronts his family's band of wholesome music. What do you think Bob?"

"Drugs and rape! Where are they getting this stuff?" Laurie exclaimed.

"He was in Denver. Why Denver?" Shirley looked at Reuben for an explanation.

"I have no idea. But, with the additional information, I'll call my contacts again and see if this helps us locate him. Too bad they didn't tell us where they were headed." Reuben got up and started making calls immediately.

"At least we know he's alright, Mom." Laurie pointed out.

Shirley smiled at her weakly. It was hard knowing her son was out there and apparently injured in some way. She was grateful that he'd been sited, but it appeared that he was getting further and further away from her. It had been more than 12 hours since he'd been taken and she still didn't know where he was. She only knew where he'd been and that wasn't enough to get him home or to allow her to go to him.

"Shirley, we're getting closer." Her mother reminded her while she laid a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I know mom, but…..I just need to be able to touch him. I feel so empty right now." Shirley admitted. "There's this hole."

"I know baby. I feel it too." He may be her grandson, but since their father had died she and Fred had taken a greater role in their grandchildren's lives and she was dying inside herself at the temporary loss of one of her beautiful grand babies.

"My contact thinks this may help him track Keith down. He'll get back to me in the next couple of hours. Hang tight everyone. I feel a break coming on soon. Real soon." Reuben tried cheering everyone up.

"Rah, rah, Mr. Kincaid." Danny mumbled completely frustrated by Reuben's inability to find out where Keith was. Before this, Danny thought that Reuben was pretty darn sharp. Now he was beginning to doubt that business acumen could save the day no matter the problem.

xoxo

"Keith?" Shortly after they had taken off, Keith heard his name again but really didn't want to open his eyes and see who had recognized him this time. "Is that really you?" The voice continued. He finally decided that if he hadn't died of embarrassment yet he'd likely survive this latest indignity.

"Bonnie?" Keith said in surprise as he turned to look at the stewardess standing in the aisle to his left. By turning to look at her, she got her first glimpse of his full face, dried blood, swelling and bruising in all its glory.

"My God, what happened to you?" Bonnie said as she reached over agent Jones to gently grab his face and turn it more fully into the light.

"Lady, what do you think you're doing to my prisoner?" Jones glared at Bonnie.

"Your what?" Bonnie backed off in surprise and indignation. "What could this sweet boy have done to be a prisoner?"

"Well, he's not exactly a prisoner." Jones admitted getting his first good look at the very attractive brunette. He'd always been a pushover for the pretty ladies. "He's more like in my custody."

"For what?" Bonnie waited patiently for an answer. She'd been shocked to see Keith's face and couldn't wait to get her hands on him to clean him up.

"Can't tell you. Sorry." Jones said almost apologetically.

Keith was shocked at the change in the normally surly Jones. All of a sudden he was like a chastised little boy.

"Well, the least you can let me do is clean him up." Bonnie said as she reached again for Keith. When she gently grabbed his forearm in hopes of getting him to stand up and follow her to the front row of seats so she had better access, she realized that his hands were cuffed under his jacket. She saw Keith wince at the movement of his arms and knew he had more injuries than she had seen at first glance. "Get out of my way, sir. I intend to render first aid to this young man." Bonnie said forcefully.

Hicks watched Jones get meekly out of the way and nodded his agreement to Bonnie at her insistence of offering aid. He'd wanted to get Keith some first aid all along, but they'd never really had time until now. The last time he'd planned on cleaning him up a bit, he'd noticed Keith had fallen asleep. Since then he hadn't had the chance.

Bonnie gently guided Keith to the front row of seats and said to Jones before he could sit back down. "Take these off, will you?" She said as she gently raised Keith's cuffed wrists noticing the scrapes and abrasions underneath. They were bleeding freely since their mad dash through the airport had caused them to be abused rather severely.

"Can't" Jones said shortly.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Bonnie asked becoming more and more upset at each little setback.

"My orders are to deliver him as is to my superior." Jones admitted.

"And just where is he going to go on a plane? I think you can remove them long enough for me to put some bandages on his wrists. Have you noticed how badly their bleeding?" She was outraged at his heartlessness.

"Ummm….no, actually I hadn't noticed." Jones admitted.

"I've got it." Hicks got up and using his key removed the offending manacles.

"Thank you!" Bonnie said to Hicks as she glared her disapproval at Jones. "Poor baby." She said as she looked back at Keith who's only response had been a sigh of relief as the handcuffs fell away. "No." Bonnie said quickly as she noticed Keith about to rub the injured area. "You might spread infection."

Keith nodded wearily and let his hands drop to his thighs wincing again as the contact with his jeans rubbed the tender spots. Bonnie's sympathetic gaze turned to a glare as she transferred her eyes back to Jones.

As soon as Hicks moved back to his seat Keith whispered, "Bonnie, I need you to call my mom. She doesn't know where I am."

"What!?" Bonnie whispered her shock. Smart enough to know that the two agents would not want her telling Keith's family where he was.

"Just call her as soon as we land. Ok? Tell her I'm alright. I know she's worried." Keith pleaded.

"Of course. What's the number?" Keith told her and Bonnie repeated it to herself until she walked behind the curtain in the galley to write it down. She came back with bandages and a first aid kit. The piece of paper with the Partridge family phone number was tucked safely in her bra.

She completely ignored all of the other first class passengers as she administered first aid to Keith for almost half an hour. No one else interrupted her as they looked on in sympathy and cast sidelong glares at the two agents who could have so abused the young man. It took her longer than she had anticipated to work loose the caked and dried blood from his face and wrists. Then she had to clean all of the wounds before she could bandage them. She murmured the occasional 'sorry' when she would notice Keith wincing from her ministrations.

"You really should have stitches for this cut." Bonnie said loudly so that the agents could hear her while she worked on the cut above his eye.

"We'll have a doctor look at it as soon as we can." Hicks assured her.

"You should have done it already." Bonnie glared at him even though he appeared to be trying to make concessions. When she finally put the last piece of tape on the bandages on his wrists, she asked, "What else hurts?"

"My ribs are killing me." Keith admitted.

"Your ribs! How did you hurt your ribs?" She glared at Jones again guessing that he had everything to do with this latest injury that she'd uncovered.

"Long story. Too tired." Keith said just about to nod off. He'd had almost no sleep in two days now and was likely suffering from a concussion. He was quickly losing the fight to stay awake. Bonnie let him nod off and cleaned up her supplies, fretting over not wrapping his ribs, but loathe to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. She glared Jones back into his seat when it looked like he was going to drag Keith back to the seat next to him. "Where's he going to go at 30,000 feet?" She hissed.

For the rest of the flight, Bonnie served her passengers with a smile that she did not feel. The smile disappeared any time she walked by or talked to either of the two agents. She found it hard to be even civil to the two men she held totally responsible for Keith's current state of health.

Keith slept the remainder of the 3 hour flight and was still groggy when the two agents led him off the plane after all of the other passengers had disembarked. Jones had spitefully returned the cuffs to Keith's wrists but at least this time he had the bandages to guard against further rubbing. Bonnie waited all of two second after they were out of sight to find the nearest phone. She slipped the piece of paper out of her bra and began to dial. She had found out during the flight from the attendant who had worked the jet way door that Jones and Hicks had shown ID's from the State Department. Other than that, no one knew anything about their three unexpected passengers.

xoxo

"Collect call from Bonnie Kleinschmit." The operator said to Reuben as he picked up the phone.

"From Bonnie…..Yes, operator. I'll accept the charges." Reuben said. After the operator had disconnected, Reuben continued, "Bonnie how did you know I was at the Partridge's?"

"I didn't. I'm calling because Keith was on my flight and he asked me to call his mom." Bonnie said quickly.

"Keith! You saw Keith!" Reuben's exclamation brought the whole family crowding around him with cries of Keith, is he alright, where is he, let me talk to him.

"Hold it down. Reuben can't hear." Shirley shushed her children keeping her desperate stare on Reuben's face.

"Reuben, let me talk to Shirley. Keith has a message for her." Bonnie continued and Reuben dutifully handed the phone to Shirley.

"Bonnie?" Shirley said feeling faint at being this close to finding out where her son was.

"Mrs. Partridge, first let me tell you he's alright. Well mostly anyway." Bonnie quickly said knowing that Shirley's worst fears were that her son was hurt.

"Oh thank god!" Shirley said and leaned heavily against the desk. "Where is he? Is he with you?"

"No, he was in the custody of two federal agents and they took him away soon after we landed. We're in Washington D.C"

"Do you know where they took him?"

"No, but one of the other stewardesses said they were with the State Department. My guess would be to start there." Bonnie suggested.

"That's the first solid lead we've had. Thank you so much for calling." And after a brief pause with Bonnie's reassurance that it was the only thing she could do Shirley continued, "How was he exactly? Don't gloss over anything I want to know how my son is physically as well as mentally."

Bonnie went on to explain Keith's injuries that she'd cleaned up and said other than being very tired and completely in the dark about what was going on he was doing surprisingly well. She told her how his first thought had been to have Bonnie contact his family.

Bonnie offered to use her influence with the airline to get them tickets on the next flight to D.C. and she said she'd also have rooms waiting for them at the Hilton where she was staying. She would trade with another stewardess in order to stay in town for several more days so that she could meet them. She knew that Shirley wanted to ask her more questions about Keith and she wanted to be there in person to answer them.

As soon as Shirley hung up, Reuben called the airline and got three tickets for D.C. on the next flight. Laurie had insisted on coming as she felt responsible for Keith's not being home when the agents came for him. He also called all of his contacts and with this latest information expected detailed information on Keith's location to be waiting for them when they landed. Bill Cummings was meeting them at the airport and would take them to the hotel and hopefully to Keith shortly thereafter.

With Shirley's parents already there, Reuben, Laurie and Shirley were soon on the red-eye from San Francisco to D.C. and would arrive with the morning. It would be more than 24 hours since Shirley saw her eldest and she was more than ready to see his bruised and battered face in person.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Keith was once again walking with his head down hoping not to be recognized. This time Hicks and Jones had taken him through the bowels of the airport, far away from the general public. They exited the building in a small parking lot filled with several unmarked dark sedans. The type of vehicle Keith was quite sure he never wanted to lay eyes on again. That type of vehicle meant only pain and quick trips in the back seat towards more agony. Once Keith was sure that they were isolated enough that he wouldn't be recognized, he raised his head and checked out the area. Night had fallen on the east coast and Keith had a hard time making out the shadowy figure of a man standing near one of the sedans. As the man stepped forward into the light of one of the lamp posts, Keith's one good eye widened in recognition. What he saw made all of the pieces fall into place. One of Princess Genny's fifteen bodyguards was standing directly in front of him. Suddenly the name Valentine meant something to him. That memory that had eluded him up to now came crashing back. Valentine had ruined his and Genny's first date at the Partridge house and he had snuck Genny out right from under Valentine's nose at the hotel. Valentine had to hate him. Keith and Genny had made a fool out of him. Great. Life was just getting better and better.

"What happened to him?" Valentine said while looking at Jones. Everyone who worked with Jones knew of his temper and always suspected that he was the cause. And, most times they were right.

"He's a bit of a klutz." Jones answered defensively.

"Right." Valentine answered sarcastically. "Well, Hicks? Is the kid a klutz or was this no accident?"

"Actually, it was more a matter of circumstances. I'll tell you all about it later." Hicks couldn't fully blame Jones for some of the things that had happened to Keith. But, Hicks had to admit that when looking at the kid he sure did look the worse for wear. The bruise on his face was a dark mass of purples, blues and blacks. The swelling hadn't abated one bit as ice had never been applied. His clothes were mottled with dried blood and the bandages on his wrists were starting to show some seeping blood too.

As soon as Valentine saw the oozing wrists he looked angrily at Jones and said, "Remove those cuffs immediately."

Keith sighed in relief as the cuffs fell away with the quickly obliging Jones. Now that his apparent superior was near, Jones became much less threatening. In fact, he was much more like a lap dog than the bull dog he had been up to this point.

"Better?" Valentine asked.

"Much." Keith answered. "Will you tell me why I'm here?"

"Not yet." Valentine said and grabbed his arm to walk him to the dark blue sedan. The sudden change in position caused a sharp pain to shoot through Keith's ribcage and he was unable to stifle a gasp. "What's wrong?"

"He hurt his ribs in Denver." Hicks supplied helpfully.

"I don't suppose I want to know how." Valentine said shooting another angry gaze at Jones.

"I'm telling you, the kid is a klutz." Jones answered defensively.

"Jones, I suggest you keep quiet. I'll deal with you later." Valentine said as he motioned Keith to proceed to the vehicle at his own speed.

Keith gingerly slid into the back seat and Valentine followed him in. Hicks and Jones got in the front and Hicks backed the car out of the parking space. Just as Hicks began to pull forward, the side window nearest Keith shattered sending shards of glass over the two occupants of the back seat.

"Nail it." Valentine yelled as he yanked Keith from his seated position to prone in less than 2 seconds. Keith could only groan as his injured ribs were once again being abused by sudden movement.

When Keith tried to sit back up to relieve the pressure, Valentine held him down. "Not yet kid."

The car was now proceeding forward at break neck speed, the wind whipping into the car through the shattered back seat window.

"Are you hit?" Valentine yelled over the noise to Keith, still holding him down.

"By what?" Keith asked.

"Someone was shooting at us. Did they hit you?" Valentine clarified.

"No." Keith answered in a daze. Who and why was someone shooting at them?

After several blocks at high speed and turns at equally high speeds, Hicks finally told everyone that they had lost the car that had been chasing them.

"Ok, you can get up now. Just stay low." Valentine sat back up himself and finally moved his body from above Keith's. It was then that Keith realized Valentine had been shielding Keith's body with his own. "I thought you said you weren't hit."

"I'm not." Keith assured him.

"Then why is there fresh blood?" Valentine had noticed in the light of a passing street lamp the blood flowing freely down Keith's face.

"Must have been a piece of glass." Keith said as he reached up to put his fingers in the sticky substance. He winced as he touched a particularly tender spot.

"Well, here, put this on it." Valentine said as he handed him a handkerchief. "We're almost to the embassy."

"What embassy? Can you tell me what's going on now?" Keith tried again.

"Princess Genevieve will tell you everything." Valentine continued to check behind them for the pursuing vehicle. Hicks had only slowed down slightly since they had lost their attackers, so they were making great time through the sleeping city.

"Genny? What does she have to do with any of this?" Keith asked completely baffled as to why Genny would be at their destination.

"Her Highness or Princess Genevieve to you, punk." Jones piped in from the front seat.

"Genny is alright isn't she?" Keith asked completely ignoring Jones.

"She's fine. For now." Valentine assured him. "Stop asking questions, will ya? I can't answer any of them, alright?"

All Keith could do was nod and wait. At least he'd have some answers soon.

xoxo

"Genny, wake up. They're bringing Keith here." Cat said as she rushed into the room flipping on the light.

"What?" Genny tried vainly to process the words as her sleeping brain slowly regained consciousness.

"We've just been notified that Keith is in D.C. and on his way here. Valentine will be here any minute. Let's at least have you in your robe before he makes an appearance, shall we?" Cat said as she held up the proffered garment.

"Oh, Aunt Cat, I thought we had more time before Keith would find out." Genny rose, slipped into the robe and ran her fingers through her short hair. Thankfully the style she currently wore required almost no maintenance and she looked completely put together in seconds. "Do I have time to brush my teeth?"

"I think so." Cat couldn't help but smile at her niece's vanity but completely understood about wanting to meet her beau feeling as fresh and beautiful as possible.

Genny had been nervously pacing her sitting room for over 5 minutes before they finally heard a gentle knock. Cat walked sedately to the door and opened it to find her husband and a very much the worse for wear Keith Partridge standing on the other side.

"Come in." She stepped back allowing them to enter.

Keith's eye swept the room and he immediately spotted Genny standing tentatively a short distance away. Once Keith stepped fully into the light, Genny gasped and ran over to him immediately. "What happened to you? Are you alright? Uncle Henri get my physician. Hurry." She urged as Henri headed out the door to do her bidding.

"Come and sit down." Genny urged gently pulling him toward the sofa. She watched as Keith settled down gently holding his left side and sighing heavily as he came to rest on the soft surface. Keith had yet to utter a word.

"Hi, Genny." Keith offered a crooked smile. "How are you?"

"Better than you apparently." Genny gently returned the smile. "Oh your handsome face." She said as she reached out to touch the edges of the bruising.

"How bad is it? I haven't had a chance to look at it in while." Keith settled into her gentle touch.

"Terrible." She answered honestly.

"You couldn't have lied?" Keith joked.

"Sorry. Your profile is still very appealing." Genny offered while turning his head to check it out.

Keith winced as he started to laugh at her comment but thought better of it.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Valentine told me you would tell me why I'm here." Keith asked. "Not that I'm not very pleased to be seeing you again. But if you wanted another date, all you had to do was call." He added ever the flirt.

"I hate phone calls they're so impersonal." Genny answered her eyes glowing with pleasure. Then she leaned forward and whispered very quietly in his ear, "we can't talk here. The room may be bugged."

"However, I make it a personal policy never to date a man who hasn't showered in, well, quite some time apparently." Genny winked at Keith conspiratorially and pulled him back up from his seated position. "I'll show you to the bathroom."

Keith looked askance at the other woman in the room sure that she would protest such a personal suggestion, but she just smiled and turned away.

Genny pulled him through her bedroom and into the bathroom. Keith trailed her in surprise but did not protest. When they finally stopped in the ornate bathroom, Genny put her finger to his lips ensuring his silence and proceeded to turn on the shower.

"Ok, now we can talk." Genny said still in a hushed voice.

"What's going on here?" Keith asked again. He was beginning to feel like a broken record.

Genny proceeded to explain about the assassination attempt on her father and her uncle's plan to have her marry someone he could control in order to take over the throne. She then very sheepishly explained to him how he fit into the story. She apologized profusely, but told him that he was about to become the proud father of the next Prince or Princess of her country. When Keith's mouth dropped open, her look turned pleading. "Keith, all I ask is that you play along for just a short while. Those loyal to my father are very close to catching my uncle and then this will all be over."

"So, you're not really pregnant?" Keith asked.

"No. I'm not, but you were the only male I've spent any time alone with so you were our only option to make the story at least appear real." Genny explained.

Keith leaned against the counter and tried to absorb everything Genny had told him. Genny watched him closely and noticed that he appeared very tired. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"Other than the occasional nap, not since Friday night. Genny, I need to call home. I haven't spoken to my family since Saturday night and they have to be worried about me. I think I got a message to them through a stewardess on our last flight, but I'm not sure." Keith admitted.

"You can't call them from the embassy because all the phones are bugged. We'll have to call from a more public place. But, that won't be until a little later. So how about you really take that shower we talked about? My personal physician will be here to look at your wounds and then you can call them. It's already 5:00 in the morning. After that, you should really get some sleep." Genny pulled Keith's left hand towards her and gently began to ease the crusted bandages off. When she was done she moved to the right wrist noticing that Keith would wince occasionally no matter the amount of care she took. She said 'poor baby' as she kissed him on his left cheek and turning the water temperature to hot she left the room.

Keith finally turned around to look at himself in the mirror. The look confirmed what he had feared; he looked like he'd been on the loosing end of a bar brawl. After lightly touching the edges of the bruising, he winced. He could actually see a little something out of his right eye and realized that the swelling must be coming down a bit. It was no longer completely swollen shut. That was something, at least.

He made a face at himself and whispered, "Well Laurie always said you were too good looking for your own good. If she could only see me now."

After turning away from the mirror with a smirk at his own reflection, Keith wasted no time stripping down. Because he had to be careful with his ribs and shoulder, he left his clothes in a pile on the floor. The thought of climbing under the steaming fall of water would to be the next best thing to heaven. He winced again when the water touched the cuts on his head and wrists, but a little pain was well worth it. He lathered up and rinsed off twice to get the almost two days worth of funk off of him. He washed his hair twice too. Then he proceeded to just stand in the steamy water and let it wash the stress and tension from his muscles.

After a good twenty minutes, he finally turned off the water and opened the glass door to grab a towel from the rack. He dried off and when he looked for his clothes found that they were gone. That meant someone had been in the bathroom while he'd been in the shower behind only a glass partition. That gave Keith pause for a moment wondering if it was Genny, the older woman or someone else. He hoped it had been Genny.

After a couple of seconds, he noticed a fluffy blue bathrobe on a hook on the back of the door that he was pretty sure hadn't been there before he got in the shower. He slipped into it and exited the room. There was no one in the bedroom so he proceeded to the sitting room and found Genny and her Aunt sharing breakfast at a small table. Genny had faced the door so that she could see him as soon as he came through and waved him over to the table they were sitting at.

"Where are my clothes?" Keith asked a little embarrassed to be sitting at a table with two women who weren't family while he was barely dressed.

"They're being cleaned." Genny informed him.

"Well, if they're salvageable, that is." Cat added. "If they aren't, Henri was instructed to take the sizes and buy you something new."

At Keith's quick look of concern she continued, "Don't worry. We instructed him to buy something very similar. I promise, you won't end up in a three piece suit."

Keith's look of relief was almost comical considering the situation. Genny, hoping to change the subject, offered Keith breakfast by lifting the lids on the silver salvers sitting next to the table.

Keith's mouth began to water and he admitted that he was a little hungry. That turned out to be an understatement and Keith proceeded to eat double what he would normally have eaten. He sheepishly admitted that he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner on Saturday when he noticed both women watching him with smiles on their faces.

"Eat up, young man and don't be embarrassed. We'll be having a little discussion with the two men who brought you here. You have apparently suffered quite a bit because of their ineptitude." Genny's Aunt assured him. "After all, you need to be fit for the wedding."

Keith's mouth full of juice went down the wrong pipe when Cat made that announcement. He proceeded to cough heartily while holding his ribs for several minutes. Tears were close to falling by the time he was able to still the urge to cough. He was now not only stunned, but in considerable pain.

"Cat, that was not very nice." Genny chastised her beloved aunt.

When Keith finally regained his breath he opened his mouth to talk and Genny quickly put her hand over it. She pulled in close and whispered, "Don't talk in this room unless it's to agree with the made up story. Remember, the rooms are bugged."

Keith shot a look at Genny but stayed silent.

xoxo

"Look Reuben, I'm really sorry, but no government agency has Keith Partridge in custody and never has. Certainly not the State Department. I even spoke to Cecil Turnbow like you suggested. He has no clue, though he does remember Keith rather well. He did say he would ask around. Someday you'll have to tell me the story because Cecil's reaction to Keith's name was rather, well, interesting." Reuben's friend Bill who worked for the FBI had met them at the airport as planned, but the promise of information as to where Keith was just hadn't come through. "We can track him to the airport, but then we lose him. Whoever has him has some serious diplomatic immunity. I'm still trying but we just don't know where he went from there."

"How can someone just disappear? Especially someone as recognizable as Keith Partridge?" Reuben asked completely frustrated.

"Whoever has him has a whole lot of power in this city." Bill agreed. "Maybe you should try another plea to the public."

"It looks like that may be our best bet." Reuben agreed. "I'll just have to get Shirley to agree to appear before the press. This has been very hard on her and she's not exactly doing very well right now. She's barely slept. I'm just not sure she can do it."

"She'll have to." The agent pointed out the stark truth.

"You wanna ask her?" Reuben asked half jokingly. "You know you do still owe me for saving your bacon while we were in the army together."

"I thought getting you information _was _paying off my debt. Keep in mind, talking to a worried mother is worth more than saving my bacon. If I did it, _you'd_ owe _me_."

"You haven't given me any information that's helped yet. Just remember you still owe me." Reuben reminded him. "Now, get back to the office and keep digging, will ya? There is no way a rock star can disappear. Not in America."

"So we keep telling ourselves." Bill shot back as he left the hotel suite.

Shirley and Laurie had gone to their room to give Reuben time to talk to his contact. They'd be back shortly now that they heard the outside door close. How was he supposed to tell a worried mother and sister that he had no more information than when they'd left California? He'd been so sure that they'd land, go get Keith and head back home. This was getting more and more strange as time went by. This whole situation just didn't pass the 'smell test'.

xoxo

"Genny I really need to call home. I'm sure my mom is totally freaked by now." Keith said after finally beginning to feel human again. The shower and food had gone a long way to restoring his sense of reality. Just before Genny could answer there was a knock on the door. Cat rose to answer it.

"I think that's probably the Doctor, so let's wait until he's looked you over and then we'll call." Genny leaned over and continued in his ear, "We can call from here but we'll have to keep that conversation very general and then call her from somewhere else later."

Keith couldn't help but frown at all of this intrigue, it seemed like over-kill. But then he remembered that someone had shot at him at the airport earlier that morning. Maybe Genny wasn't being melodramatic. Maybe he was trying to under play this whole situation in his head just so he didn't freak out.

"Hello, Dr. Marceau. This is Keith Partridge. I'd like you to look him over. He's had a rough couple of days." Genny introduced after the Doctor had been invited into the suite.

After Keith and the Doctor shook hands with Keith grimacing when the action caused his ribs to twinge again, the Doctor took the situation in hand with, "Let's step into the bedroom and we'll have you feeling right as rain in no time."

"I'm going with you." Genny said and stared down the Doctor who appeared to want to protest.

"Yes, Your Highness." He agreed with no real choice being given to him.

Keith wasn't really sure he wanted Genny to see all of his bruising. It wasn't exactly very attractive. He knew she was well aware of the facial bruising, but she had not yet seen the bruises on his torso. They were bad and getting worse as time passed. He knew that even though they had not been her fault, she would feel completely responsible and he didn't want to have to deal with her hurt.

"Genny, I'd rather you not be with me while I'm checked over." Keith tried discouraging her.

"Don't even try to tell me that you're too modest." Genny teased.

"I wouldn't call it modesty. More like Doctor patient confidentiality." Keith was surprised that Genny didn't believe he was too modest for her to be in the room with most of his clothes off. After all, he had had a difficult time getting himself to kiss her on their first date.

"Really Keith, you are in my country's embassy and I am a member of the royal family. You'll just have to grin and bear it because I am not letting you out of my sight again." Genny offered what she thought was a reasonable explanation for her need to be present while the doctor checked Keith out. What she couldn't say but was thinking was that she wanted to make sure the doctor had not been turned against the royal family. She was fairly certain that he hadn't been as he had delivered her into this world and had been a faithful family friend to her parents for many years, but she was not taking any more chances with Keith's life. Her predicament had already put him in more jeopardy than she could ever have imagined.

Keith was not pleased with Genny pulling rank on him, but turned away and walked into the bedroom.

xoxo

Reuben had returned to the suite with copies of several newspapers and magazines. They all had pictures of Keith on the front with sensationalistic headlines blaring Keith's supposed drug use and strange lifestyle. He'd thought of hiding them from Shirley but knew he couldn't if she was going to face the press shortly. They'd blindside her with something if she wasn't fully prepared. It would be painful, but she needed to know everything.

"Shirley, after seeing all of the media hype, are you still sure you want to do this?" Reuben asked as Shirley dropped the last magazine on the pile with a look of distaste on her face.

"I'll do whatever it takes to find my son. And to dispel these ridiculous rumors. Honestly, I don't understand how they can print something that has absolutely no basis in reality." Shirley pulled herself to her full height and informed Reuben in no uncertain terms that she was prepared to appear in front of reporters and the world to plead for information on her son's whereabouts and set them straight on his character.

"It won't be easy, you know that, right?" Reuben reminded her. "The reporters will likely ask some very personal and direct questions. Especially since the story about Keith being arrested for drug possession and being sent to rehab seems to be the one that has stuck."

"Well, I will be only too happy to set the record straight. My son is not a drug user and they will be told that in no uncertain terms." Shirley's righteous indignation was in full swing.

There had also been televised news reports this morning that had been less than flattering. Some were even saying that Keith had been taken to rehab against his will and that was the reason for the handcuffs. It had been discovered that the two men posing as federal agents in fact were not. No federal agency had claimed knowledge of either the two men or the knowledge of Keith Partridge being in their custody. The news anchors were already several steps ahead of the printed materials Shirley had just read. They had glommed onto this information and run with it. Unfortunately for the Partridge Family, they had run in the wrong direction.

"You tell them, Mom." Laurie feeling just as indignant as her Mother continued, "And, if you think it would help, I'd like to be at the news conference too. Two concerned family members have to be better than one."

"Laurie, you don't have put yourself through that. You can stay here and wait for us." Shirley offered knowing deep down that her daughter would not stand for being left behind.

"Are you kidding? Keith wouldn't sit around waiting for someone to find me if I was missing. I will do anything and everything to help." Laurie's comments confirmed her love for her brother.

"Alright, then, let's get a move on. It's almost 9:00 am and that's when the press conference is scheduled to start. It's in the Ambassador room downstairs. They had to move it to a bigger room. I guess we underestimated how many news people are in D.C. and how many are interested in Keith's disappearance." Reuben informed them and then proceeded to usher them out of the suite and into the proverbial lions den.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Genny was almost in tears. Being present during Keith's medical exam confirmed her worst fears. He had suffered more pain at her expense than she could bear.

The doctor had already numbed the area above Keith's eye and sutured the cut with small precise stitches that he assured Keith would leave a minimal scar once it had healed. There might not have been one at all if the cut had been administered to immediately, but he was pretty sure that most of the scar would be hidden by Keith's eyebrow.

"Now, what other injuries do you have?" The doctor asked knowing that his patient had several more areas that pained him considering how gingerly he had moved from the sitting room to the bedroom and then how slowly he had lowered himself to a seated position.

"My left shoulder is sore, wrists and my ribs. I think some might be cracked." Keith admitted.

"Alright, lower the robe and let's have a look." Both Keith and the doctor looked at Genny expecting her to leave but she just stared at them with a haughty look and nodded for them to proceed. She was afraid to speak thinking that her voice would crack from the emotion she was feeling.

Keith sighed as heavily as he dared and pushed the robe down to his waist. Genny was standing on his right so did not see the bruising on his left side for which Keith was grateful. The doctor did see it and immediately knew he wouldn't be able to examine the area without giving his patient some pain killers. He reached for his bag and withdrew a vial and syringe.

"What's that for?" Genny asked immediately.

"For the pain I am about to cause my patient. I didn't think you'd want him to suffer." Dr. Marceau said as he inserted the syringe into the vial and began to draw the medicine into the glass tube.

"Would you be willing to inject me first?" Genny asked knowing that if the doctor was here to inject Keith with something lethal, he would definitely not want to hurt her. If he agreed to inject her first, she knew it would be ok for Keith to receive the medicine.

"What?" Both Keith and doctor asked in surprise.

Genny did not explain just asked the question again. Though the doctor was confused, he answered truthfully, "Your Highness, I would not be following safe practices if I injected you with this pain killer."

Genny still did not explain just restated her question as a command, "You will inject me with some of that medicine before you administer any to Keith."

"If you insist, Your Highness." The doctor was truly confused but was unable to refuse a direct order from any member of the ruling family. "You will allow me at least to administer a smaller dosage as you do not require any pain killers."

"Yes, of course." Genny agreed, glancing at Keith who still had a puzzled look on his face but knew better than to ask any questions. Princess Genevieve was currently at her most regal and she was very intimidating right now. Keith could see no part of Genny in her features and could definitely see that her future was to rule a country. She was really quite impressive.

As the doctor approached her with the syringe, she realized that he was very willing to give her the medication which gave her all the confidence she needed to allow him to give it to Keith. "That is alright, Dr. Marceau. You do not actually have to give me the medication. I just had to be sure."

The doctor finally realized that he had just been tested. He was a little hurt, but could not fault the young woman whose father had just been shot such a short time ago. He knew she was under much stress and that there was political intrigue around every corner. He hoped that this would be the only test she felt compelled to give him. He was loyal to her family and always would be. He smiled gently at her and said, "I understand."

She smiled at him gratefully and lost much of her regal bearing quite quickly. She was once again just Genny.

The doctor once again put a full dose in the syringe and injected it into Keith's arm. He started to examine Keith's shoulder by lifting his arm and having Keith hold it out straight to the side, began to move it around. Within a couple of seconds, there was a slight pop. "Ah, that should take care of that. It was disjointed. Now that it's fully back in place it will heal very quickly. I'm sure the muscles are a little sore and will be for another day or so, but it should heal nicely."

Keith nodded as he felt almost instant relief from the sharper pains he'd been feeling. The doctor then moved on to Keith's wrists, cleaned and bandaged them again. Those injuries were mostly superficial and he told Keith that. Now, the doctor, hoping the pain killer had begun to take effect, began to press gently on Keith's ribs. He needed to find out if they were broken, cracked or just bruised. Gauging Keith's reaction to each probe, he finally surmised that they were definitely cracked. "We'll need to wrap your ribs tightly. They aren't broken, but do appear to be cracked. Without an x-ray I can't be sure but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Genny had moved around to watch the doctor work and finally saw the dark bruising on Keith's left side. She couldn't stop the gasp from escaping. "Oh Keith, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Keith assured her while the doctor began to wrap his ribs tightly. At first it hurt, but then the bandage began to do its job and the pain was muted even allowing him some movement without pain. He grinned his pleasure at the doctor.

"Don't be too happy about the bandage. Part of your relief is from the pain killer. You're going to be asleep before too long." The doctor reminded him noticing Keith's pleasure at the lack of pain after almost 24 hours of constant discomfort.

"Now that you mention it, I am a little sleepy." Keith said as he tried to stifle the yawn that refused to be ignored.

"I assume you plan on him sleeping here?" The doctor looked at Genny for confirmation.

"Yes, Dr. Marceau. I won't be letting him out of my sight." Genny smiled as she gently guided Keith to his feet so that he could walk the few feet to the bed.

"Hop in." She talked to him as if he were 5 years old. "And give me the robe."

"Genny, I'm not so far gone as to realize that I'll be completely exposed without it." Keith reminded her.

"Well then get under the covers first. It'll just get all tangled while you sleep so you better take it off now." When Keith looked like he was going to protest she added, "Take that as a royal edict if you must, but I will have that robe before you fall asleep."

"Fine, Your Highness." Keith was not pleased by her high handedness, but complied because he was just too tired to fight her.

xoxo

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Reuben said as he opened the suite door for Shirley and Laurie to precede him.

"Yeah, but only because Mom chastised that rude woman reporter. She just would not let go of her take on this whole situation." Laurie said as she plopped down inelegantly on the sofa.

"Shirley, that was really quite spectacular. The tears were a great touch." Reuben added.

"They weren't planned, you know. It really hurt to hear her accusing my son of things he wasn't able to defend himself against. She was a barracuda." Shirley admitted as she sat down in an adjacent chair from her daughter.

"I'd say more like a piranha. At the first scent of blood, she was all over you." Laurie reminded her Mom.

"Yes, I remember." Shirley looked back at the past half hour and just could not believe how thoughtless and aggressive the reporters had been. Even knowing that she was a Mother who had a missing child they had not let up. They'd asked rude and pointed questions about the rumors that she had already refuted.

Laurie hadn't ended up saying anything, but her presence had reminded the reporters that Keith was a son and brother, not just a news story. It was when Shirley had looked at a shocked Laurie after an extremely personal attack on Keith's character that Shirley had gone on the attack.

"It was a brilliant move to remind them that no matter your choice of profession you're still just a regular family; one that's probably closer than most. And when you reminded each of them of their own families, well that was a stroke of genius." Reuben reminded her. "That seemed to make some of them examine their behavior a little more closely."

"I was just talking from my heart at that point." Shirley couldn't see her performance, and that's what it had been, as being particularly brilliant. She knew she had been put on a stage to beg for information on her son. She just hoped it worked and that someone would come forward with details on his location. She had performed the best show in her life because if she had been herself, she'd have been a blithering idiot. She felt nothing but fear and terror inside. If she had let any of that out, she wouldn't have been able to form coherent sentences.

"Do you think it worked?" Laurie's question didn't get an answer as it was the same question they all had.

xoxo

Keith had been asleep for 4 hours. Genny hadn't left the room for even a second. Cat had knocked on the door and delivered several packages filled with clothes for Keith. His own had been cleaned and were in one of the containers, but Henri had decided that new clothes were in order as he would likely be in D.C. for longer than a day.

Genny had set them on a table and went back to watching Keith sleep. He looked so peaceful.

When Keith rolled over to face the open side of the bed, Genny moved to the other side so that she could continue to watch his face. After standing there for a couple of minutes she crawled up onto the bed and eventually lay down on her side a couple of feet away. She laid her head on her hands and gazed at him feeling her guilt wash over her. She reached out gently to push a lock of hair away from his face.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." She said so softly that if Keith had been awake he may not have heard it. "Please forgive me."

After watching him for another hour, she inevitably fell asleep herself. Genny's sleep had been interrupted by Keith's arrival and she hadn't been sleeping all that well anyway.

An hour later, Cat knocked lightly on the door and when she didn't receive an answer she opened the door a crack and peaked inside. What she saw brought a smile to her face. Her beloved niece was sleeping peacefully on top of the covers while her soon to be husband slept beside her. If they weren't able to uncover her uncle's plot soon enough, the two of them would be spending many nights in the same bed. To protect her niece, Cat and Henri would have no qualms about seeing this marriage through. Genny, to protect her parents if not young Mr. Partridge, would also feel compelled to force the issue. The only wild card in this whole ridiculous situation was the young rock star. Would he play along or would he blow their plan out of the water?

Cat walked up to Genny and gently shook her shoulder. "Genny, wake up, honey."

"What? Is something wrong?" Genny asked as she swam up from sleep.

"There's something I think you should see." Cat said and waited for Genny for follow her out into the living room.

"They have been running it almost non-stop since early this morning. We just turned the television on recently or we would have seen it before." Cat said as she directed Genny's attention to the television set that had a picture of Shirley Partridge looking haggard but resigned. As Genny's shock dissolved she began to listen to what was being said. "My son is not a drug addict and was not taken away to rehab. He has been taken by….well, we don't know who. We've received no ransom note, so we don't believe he's been kidnapped. We also know that he was taken by force to Washington D.C. But, since he left the plane, we haven't been able to locate him. We are asking, no begging for someone to come forward and tell us what is going on."

"Mom?" They all spun around to see a groggy Keith standing in the doorway with a sheet draped around his waist. "What's my mom doing on TV?"

"We just saw it. Apparently she's asking for information on your whereabouts. I think it is definitely time that you call home." Cat suggested.

"Where's the phone?" Keith asked trying to fight off the effects of the drugs that the doctor had given him.

Genny grabbed Keith's arm and led him to the chair that sat next to the phone. She whispered in his ear, "Keith, please, remember to stick to the story. I'm begging you for my father's safety and mine."

At Genny's pleading look, Keith nodded and dialed home not knowing that his Mom was already in D.C.

xoxo

Grandma had just put lunch on the table when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Danny hopped up and ran to the phone. "Hello."

"Danny? Put mom on." Keith said.

"Keith, is that really you?" Danny asked completely surprised to be hearing his brother's voice.

"Yes, it's really me. Now put Mom on." Keith reminded him of his earlier request.

"Can't. She's not here." Danny said.

"Well, where is she?" Keith asked

"She's in D.C. Where are you?" Danny shot back.

"She's here?" Keith asked.

"I guess that means you're in D.C. too." Danny said to someone next to him, "It's Keith and he's in D.C."

"Let me have that phone." Grandpa said and grabbed the phone from Danny. "Keith, is that really you?"

"Yes Grandpa, it's really me. Why is Mom in D.C.?" Keith asked.

"Because that stewardess that you had call home for you told us you had been taken to D.C. Your Mom, Laurie and Reuben got on the next flight. Where are you?" Grandpa asked.

"It's a long story Grandpa. Do you know which hotel Mom's at? I need to talk to her." Keith said not wanting to waste all day telling his story over and over again.

"Yes, they're staying at the Hilton. Are you ok? We heard that you'd been hurt." Grandpa wanted more details.

"It's just a few minor cuts and bruises." Keith glossed over his injuries.

"Oh, that's good to hear. When are you coming home?"

"Not until after the wedding." Keith said without really thinking about how that comment would be taken but wanting to make sure that he stuck to Genny's story in order to protect her father. "I've gotta go so that I can call Mom. See you soon Grandpa."

Keith hung up rather quickly after that and had no idea the speculation he had started back home.

"Wedding! Who's getting married?" Grandpa said to the dial tone that was already sounding in his ear.

xoxo

"My Mom is here in D.C. Maybe I should just go and see her rather than calling. This is something she needs to hear in person." Keith suggested hoping that Genny would agree.

"That would be best. Why don't you go shower and put on some clothes. There are several choices for you in the bedroom on the table. I think you'll be pleased. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Genny mouthed 'thank you' to Keith as she pushed him in the direction of the bedroom.

Keith had come out of the bathroom with his jeans on but had not put on a shirt yet. He needed someone to rewrap his ribs. He lucked out when he found Genny just about to leave the room after changing her own clothes. "Can you wrap my ribs again?" he asked.

"Sure." Genny took pleasure in being so close to him. He smelled wonderful after his shower. After she put the last piece of tape on the bandage she asked, "How does that feel? Too tight, not tight enough?"

"It's perfect. Thanks." Keith looked up and their eyes met. She was just too pretty not to kiss so he leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

"Mmmmm. I can remember a time when you wouldn't have done that without my forcing the issue." Genny smiled as her eyes opened and found his again.

"Well, seeing as war has already been declared this time…" Keith whispered jokingly and leaned in for another more lingering kiss.

"What was that one for?" Genny said after she was sufficiently recovered.

"Because you're so beautiful." Keith admitted.

"Well, in that case. You're really beautiful too." Genny said as she pulled him back in for another much less chaste kiss than the last two had been.

They were still relearning the taste and shape of each other's lips, mouths and tongues when Cat opened the door not expecting to walk in on a make-out session. They really did make a cute couple. And, if they did end up being forced into marriage at least there was a strong sexual attraction, "Oops, sorry about the interruption, but Henri is here and ready to take you to the Hilton."

Genny pulled back just far enough to answer, "Thanks, Cat. We'll be there in a minute." And went immediately back to Keith lips for one last lingering kiss before pulling back again to say, "We'd better go. You're Mom, remember?"

"Right." Keith was having a hard time pulling himself away from such a pleasant distraction as Genny's kisses. He'd almost forgotten how good they were together. And, then with more conviction as reality came crashing back in, "Right. Let's go."

"You might want to put on a shirt before we leave." Genny gently reminded as Keith appeared to have forgotten his only half dressed state.

Keith stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation of her teasing.

"Don't stick that out at me unless you're prepared to use it." Genny teased right back. She knew she had hit her mark when Keith groaned and swept her back in his arms for one last thoroughly satisfying kiss. One that proved without a doubt that Keith certainly knew how, and was well prepared, to use his tongue. That one would definitely sustain her for a while was all she could think as Keith finally turned away from her.

She dreamily walked out into the living room and completely missed the satisfied smiles shared by her aunt and uncle. Cat had been filling Henri in on the activities taking place in the bedroom. They were both very pleased that their niece had found someone to spend time with. They just hoped that the circumstances that they were currently forced to deal with would not ruin the relationship forever.

xoxo

Valentine was in the front of the limo with Hicks driving. Keith was glad to see that Jones was nowhere in sight. He idly wondered what had happened to him, if anything. He thought about asking but then turned his thoughts to what he was going to tell his mom. She would be very glad to see him, he was sure of that. But, how would she take the rest of what he and Genny had to tell her. Would she be willing to play along? He thought she might as he couldn't see her wanting to put Genny's father in any more danger. Of course, that meant that Keith might potentially be in danger until this whole plot could be uncovered.

Henri joined, Keith, Genny and Cat in the back and they were soon on their way across town. There were two cars in front of the limo and two more behind. They were not taking any chances with the safety of the Princess and her soon to be new husband.

xoxo

"What did he say exactly?" Grandma asked Grandpa, lunch completely forgotten.

"He said he was fine and asked to talk to Shirley." Grandpa answered distractedly. He was still trying to process what he'd heard.

"Then what?" Grandma asked again. He'd already told her once, but she needed to hear it again.

"Then he said he couldn't come home until after the wedding. What do you suppose he meant by that?" Grandpa had already asked that question too.

Danny listened in disgust at the adults. It was obvious to him already. Keith was getting married, but to who? Danny hadn't figured that out yet, but he would.

He finally left them by the phone and went back to the table to eat lunch. Regardless of what was going on with Keith, he needed to keep up his strength and that meant eating lunch.

When he was done, he went outside to play with Chris and Tracy. The news reporters had finally left the street the day before after Mom, Reuben and Laurie had left. They figured that nothing new would happen with none of the adults around. Boy had they been wrong. Danny knew they would have killed to be the first reporter to run the story that Keith Partridge was getting married. Too bad for them that they hadn't thought that Danny could give them a story.

Fifteen minutes later, Danny saw Gordy's car come around the corner. He ran to the edge of street waiting for Gordy to get out. Gordy had stopped by every day at least once asking for any updates. Danny finally had one.

"Hey Gordy, you'll never guess. Keith called today." Danny said as soon as Gordy's head popped up from behind the hood of the car.

"He did? How is he?" Gordy asked relieved that Keith was well enough to call. "Where is her?"

"He's in D.C. and he's getting married." Danny said proudly. He was sure he'd been the first to share the news.

"What?" Gordy had fallen back against the car he had just walked around to join Danny on the curb.

"He's getting married." Danny repeated. What was it about anyone over 16 having to have everything repeated?

"To who?" Gordy was completely baffled.

"I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet, but he said he couldn't come home until after the wedding." Danny told him.

"Did he say it was his wedding?" Gordy pointed out.

"Well, no he didn't." That finally gave Danny pause. Maybe it wasn't Keith's wedding he'd been referring to. "I hadn't thought of that."

Unfortunately for Danny, not all of the reporters had left the area. There was one that had been hiding behind the bus waiting for just what had happened. A scoop that no one else had. Of course, he'd heard Danny's last comments that it may not be Keith's wedding, but the first option held much more appeal. America's heartthrob, Keith Partridge, was getting married. He could see the headline already with his name in the byline. This was going to make his career. The sky was the limit after this.

The reporter waited for Gordy and the kids to head into the house and then sped off to his office to write the story that would take America by storm. He was sure he could sell it to the New York Times, LA Times, Wall Street Journal, Life and whatever other publication he could think of. The story was pure gold!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Valentine and Henri checked out the area and sent several bodyguards ahead into the lobby before letting Keith and Genny out of the limo. The doorman was a little disappointed to see two young people get out. He'd expected the President or at least Elizabeth Taylor to get out instead of the two casually dressed teenagers. Keith's bruises gave the doorman pause, but he just held the door and didn't take the time to recognize either of the new guests. When you're a middle aged man and you're expecting Elizabeth Taylor, two teenagers are a major disappointment.

The Manager of the hotel was standing by the front desk because it had been a bit of a zoo since Shirley Partridge's news conference of earlier that morning. He had been thinking that he wouldn't allow another press conference on the property as it had caused nothing but headaches since. When the front door opened to admit several official looking men that were followed shortly by a young couple, the Manager took note. He immediately recognized Keith and was pleased that his hotel was likely to be hosting another news conference to announce the reappearance of the missing young man. He did not even pause at his quick change of opinion, just accepted his good fortune.

"Mr. Partridge. It's good to see you alive and well, er, well, mostly well." He stuttered as he noticed Keith's bruised and swollen face.

"Do I know you?" Keith asked.

"No, but your Mother is a guest here and we were only too happy to assist her in today's news conference to help find you. It appears to have worked as here you are." He beamed with his own self-importance.

"Thank you." Keith wasn't about to point out the man's flawed thinking. "Would you be so kind as to tell me the number of my Mother's room?"

"Sure thing. It's suite 1433, er, on the fourteenth floor." The Manager said to Keith's back as Keith grabbed Genny's hand and headed toward the elevator.

"Don't announce us, I'd like to surprise her." Keith instructed over his shoulder.

"Yes, of course." The manager mumbled as Keith was already too far away to hear him.

xoxo

"I'll get it mom." Laurie said after hearing the knock on the door.

"Don't forget to check the peephole. Reuben said the last several visitors were reporters looking for another statement." Shirley reminded her as she paced the floor in front of the balcony's sliding glass doors. She hadn't been able to sit for very long before her restlessness would force her up to pace back and forth ceaselessly.

Shirley whirled around after hearing Laurie's screech that sounded suspiciously like 'Keith'. She turned to see her daughter throw herself at someone just outside the door.

"Ouch. Laurie, please, not so hard." She heard in a voice that sounded suspiciously like her eldest son's voice.

"Keith?" She whispered almost afraid to hope that he was standing just outside her line of vision. Shirley was glued to the spot on the floor. She couldn't move because if she did she'd wake up and this would all fade away and she'd still be waiting on news of Keith's whereabouts.

"What the…." Reuben had opened the door to the room he had taken off of the living area as his own. He'd been making phone call after phone call hoping to find out even a sliver of information. Something, anything to go on. Laurie's shriek had brought him quickly into the main room. He glanced over to see Shirley frozen in place with a look of half ecstasy, half fear frozen on her pretty face. "Shirl?"

Reuben's questioning comment did not even break through Shirley's dream like state. Keith walking into the room with Laurie still attached to his side did.

"Keith?" She whispered again and forced her feet forward. She started out very slowly and then as Keith started in her direction, she sped up, meeting him half way in a hug that almost strangled him.

"Mom, you're choking me." Keith said half jokingly.

"Oh, Keith, is that really you?" She almost couldn't see him through the tears that had sprung to her eyes. She blinked to clear her vision and several fell before she could stop them. Laurie was weeping quietly behind him with her hand over her mouth.

"It's really me." Keith assured her.

Reuben watched the happy reunion with suspiciously wet eyes himself.

As Shirley's tears finally allowed her a clear look at his face, Shirley gasped and grabbing Keith's chin turned his bruised face fully into the light. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…..now." Keith answered, smiling crookedly because of the swelling.

"Genny!?" Laurie said as she noticed Genny peaking her head through the door.

"Come in." Keith said as he extended his hand to her. She came forward and grabbed his hand firmly. They both knew they'd need each other's support for the explanation that was to come.

"Genny, it's good to see you." Shirley smiled at the young woman who had attached herself to her son's side.

"You may not think so once we're done, but I really am quite happy to see you." Genny couldn't help but be honest. "Laurie, would you please invite my Aunt and Uncle in? They're waiting in the hallway."

"Sure, Genny." Laurie peaked outside to notice the older couple waiting about 20 feet down the hallway with a rather large group of men in suits. "Genny would like you to come in."

Genny made the introductions and everyone finally sat down to hear the story that would explain away these last couple of days. The story that was almost too unbelievable to be real.

Genny, Cat and Henri explained the take-over attempt of the throne by her step-uncle on her father's side. They went on to explain their plan to make sure that Genny couldn't be married off to Rupert's nephew. The plan that included using Keith's name. The plan that they had hoped would never reach the ears of the Partridge's. The plan that had escalated without their knowledge. The plan that had unwittingly put Keith in such danger.

The plan that was the only way to protect Genny and her parents.

The plan that Keith was now fully behind.

The plan that made Shirley shudder with fear.

"Keith, how did you end up so beat up?" Laurie had listened quietly to everything so far but not once had they mentioned Keith's trip east.

Keith relayed the series of events that caused each of his injuries. His initial reaction to what he thought was a practical joke that caused the wrenched shoulder and cut above his eye. He explained how the overzealous bodyguard Jones had caused the scrapes on his wrists. The race through the airport that caused the cracked ribs.

Though it wasn't truly funny, Keith's comical explanation of the airport incident had everyone rolling with laughter; tears of mirth flowing instead of tears of relief.

Keith finally finished his story with being shot at in the airport parking lot. This last part was a surprise to Genny as well. She gasped right along with Shirley and Laurie.

"What?" All three said at the same time. Genny's eyes swung accusingly to Henri. After all, as head of her security, she knew he had been aware of the incident.

"Henri, how could you keep this from me?" Genny asked.

"I didn't want to worry you, Genny girl." Henri told her. "We have been taking extra precautions ever since."

"This means that Rupert is aware of Keith's location, doesn't it?" At Henri's nod, Genny continued, "So what does that mean for our plan?"

"It means that we may have to escalate it." Henri admitted reluctantly.

"Escalate it how?" Keith asked.

"By pushing up the wedding date." Cat tried taking a little of the heat from her husband. They'd been discussing their options while Keith had slept.

"What? I thought the wedding idea was just a ruse to stop Rupert from marrying Genny to his nephew. It wasn't supposed to be a real wedding." Shirley's concern for her son's future very prominent in her statements.

"I'm not ready to get married." Keith agreed with his mother. Then he turned to Genny and said, "No offense."

"None taken." She assured him. "I'm not exactly ready for marriage myself."

At Keith's exaggerated sigh of relief, a round of nervous laughter filled the room.

"What if we just make it appear that Keith and Genny are married?" Shirley suggested. Anything to stop this speeding train from derailing her son's future.

"Great idea Shirley. We could stage the whole thing very publicly. That should buy us some time." Reuben who had been silent up to now added. He didn't want to see his bread and butter lead singer sidelined by marriage and babies. Not yet anyway.

"You'd make a great looking maid of honor." Genny grinned at Laurie liking the idea of saving her and Keith from sacrificing their futures for her underhanded uncle.

"And, Reuben, you'd make a great looking minister." Laurie got into the swing of this fabricated story.

"Don't forget, we have to have this all wrapped up in under a week. We have a week's worth of shows in Vegas over spring break." Reuben, ever the manager, reminded them.

They continued to throw ideas around for more than an hour and finally settled on their new master plan.

They were discussing different ways of leaking the story to the press when they received a fortuitous knock on the door.

xoxo

"Valentine suggested we turn on the television. Apparently there's been a new development to this story that we know nothing about." Henri said as he shut the door behind his most favored bodyguard.

Reuben got up and turned on the TV. There was a reporter on the screen and another large picture of Keith soon took over the screen. "According to a leak from Keith Partridge's family, the young singer is soon to be married. The reporter was unable to uncover who the young heartthrob is marrying, but did say that the source was very reliable and that the singer is, in fact, getting married. He stressed that the news came directly from inside the singer's personal circle. This is in direct contrast to the story that had been leaked to the press yesterday that stated the singer was headed to rehab. We know now that he was apparently being taken to his future bride. Most likely by a very upset soon to be father-in-law. This has all the earmarks of a shot-gun wedding. What other explanation can there be for the handcuffs?"

"What?" Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who makes up this stuff?"

"It does sound pretty outlandish, doesn't it?" Laurie agreed. "Unfortunately for you, the latter part of that story is now pretty close to the truth. Well, at least the truth we're going to try to get everyone to believe."

"This saves us from leaking the story to the press. However, it also speeds up our time table even further." Cat pointed out. "With the story already out there, we're going to have to capitalize on it. If we wait too long, the furor may die down and we won't get the same publicity we need."

"Well, Keith? How do you feel about getting fitted for your tux this afternoon?" Genny teased.

"Slightly nauseous." Keith admitted.

xoxo

It was decided that Laurie and Shirley could not stay at the hotel. They couldn't provide the security required to keep them safe. Rupert may have decided that the only way to force Keith into not marrying Genny would be to take his Mom and sister hostage. But before they left the hotel, Shirley placed a call home.

"Dad, I need you to take Mom and the kids back home with you for a while. The kids aren't safe at home." Shirley went on to explain what she could about what was happening. Though her father had a hard time believing some of the more spectacular parts of the story, he did not doubt his daughter's fear for her children's safety. He suggested going to a friend's cabin in the woods rather than to their house. If they could trace the kids to San Pueblo, then they could trace the Renfrew's too. Shirley was grateful for her father's foresight and agreed to get in touch as soon as possible.

She had been able to assure everyone that Keith was alive and well and that she would be staying with him until she could bring him home. That reassurance was enough to allow the youngest Partridges to become very excited about their unexpected trip. They'd even be missing school which was an added treat.

With one more threat taken out of the equation, Shirley, Laurie, Keith and Genny headed back to the embassy. They left Reuben at the hotel. If he was to be able to act as the Minister at the wedding, he needed to be separated from the family. Reuben wasn't too upset, Bonnie was still there to keep him company.

Before exiting the limo Keith and Genny reminded Shirley and Laurie one last time that every word spoken in the embassy had to be carefully watched and all conversations must conform to their story. No one could slip up.

xoxo

The next several days were spent making wedding preparations.

Keith's injuries continued to heal. The swelling around his eye had gone down and he only had slight bruising around the eye. His ribs were still sore, but his shoulder and wrists were also almost completely healed. He was starting to feel like his old self again.

It was decided that Genny and Keith needed to be seen in public. America was about to learn the identity of Keith's future bride.

They chose the most popular restaurant in the city. A reservation was made for the next night for six under Keith's name, knowing that this would draw the most attention. Henri was sent out once again to buy clothes for Keith, but this time it was a suit that needed to be purchased. The women decided they also needed better clothes than what they had packed so a shopping spree was in order for Shirley and Laurie. Valentine and several other bodyguards were sent along for the trip.

Genny sent them to the most exclusive shops and told them the shopping spree was on her. They were to not only purchase an outfit for the dinner, but dresses for the 'wedding' as well. Genny called ahead to warn the shops that they were coming and Shirley and Laurie were treated like princesses, which was Genny's goal. She wanted to pay them back for what they were going through, if only in a small way.

While Shirley and Laurie were out shopping, Keith and Genny decided it was time to make sure that the people who were listening to everything that was happening in the embassy were convinced that they were definitely getting married. That theirs was a love match.

They had planned a candlelight dinner in Genny's suite. It would be private and very romantic.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Keith said as Genny opened the door to admit him.

"Thank you. You look wonderful yourself." Genny admitted. Now that the bruises on Keith's face were fading, he was once again one of the best looking men in the world. She would have no problem getting the people listening in to believe that she had fallen in love with him. She had already been almost in love with him from their first meeting, but his willingness to sacrifice his time and reputation to protect her family had put on the finishing touches. She was currently head over heels.

She raised her face to his for a quick kiss. "Dinner is waiting for us. You hungry?"

"Sure. It smells great." Keith admitted.

They spent the next hour eating, feeding each other, sharing glasses of wine that Keith should not have had and making small talk. They appeared to be young lovers, which is exactly what they were attempting to portray. If neither of them was actually acting, neither admitted it to the other. They simply let things progress naturally.

After dinner was over, they moved over to the couch with their glasses of wine. Conversation flowed freely with both of them almost forgetting that someone was listening to everything they said. They talked about life in Genny's country as if Keith was really going to be living there. They avoided subjects like Keith's real plans for his future and they completely avoided the subject of the group. For if Keith really became a Prince, his singing career was likely over. He'd have other, greater, responsibilities.

When Genny would get the urge to ask Keith something that she knew they couldn't talk about, she'd instead lean in for a kiss. Keith quickly caught on and started leading her in that direction every time he brought up a subject. Genny could tell he'd figured it out by the gleam in his eyes. She smiled wickedly back at him and urged him on with a look that promised anything and everything.

Genny took Keith's wine glass out of his hand, leaned over and set both of them on the table behind her. She turned back around, slid closer and proceeded to forget about talking altogether after saying, "Just pretend we're at the drive-in and we were never interrupted."

Keith smirked and did not make her wait for long before his nod of agreement turned into action. The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of wet, deep kisses interspersed with the occasional moan. With Genny's arms firmly anchored around Keith's neck and her hands buried in his hair, Keith took advantage and his hands traveled where they would. Touching her here, then there causing gasps and moans to be emitted between kisses. Genny could feel the smile on Keith's lips. She was so responsive to his touch.

Keith rose slightly and bringing one leg onto the couch, proceeded to ease Genny into a prone position quickly following her down. She swung her legs up onto the couch to bring her body into direct contact with his from lips to toes. The move sent shock waves through Genny's system. She could see how people got carried away and ended up pregnant. She knew at that moment that she would not have protested had Keith suggested they consummate their relationship.

For now, Keith was content to continue kissing her and caressing her. He was, however, restless enough to try to reach under her clothes. When his hand found its way under her sweater and made contact with the skin of her stomach, he felt her muscles contract and her gasp of pleasure flooded his mouth. Her hips pushed upwards in reaction. She pulled back enough to moan, "Ah, Keith don't stop. More...please."

As Genny continued to whisper encouragement to Keith, he decided he really liked hearing her voice urging him on so he moved his mouth along her jaw line and to the soft spot just below and behind her ear. As his tongue ran across the sensitive spot, Genny's hips pushed up involuntarily once again and she could not suppress a moan of frustration. He bit down softly on her neck and received another involuntary but equally satisfying reaction. "Oh god, where did you learn to do that?"

Keith didn't bother answering he just continued to torment her senses with further stimulation. He turned them over so that Genny was on top and put one of his legs between hers. He bent his leg so that Genny could feel the pressure in her most sensitive spot. Her body was on sensory overload. She was practically panting.

Keith had brought his mouth back to Genny's and she had immediately sucked his tongue deeply into her mouth loving his taste. Just as Genny discovered that she now controlled her own pleasure and had begun a steady rhythm, there was a knock on the door.

Keith's hands stilled immediately and his head fell back in frustration, a low moan flowing along Genny's lips. "What?" She asked.

"Someone's at the door." Keith told her.

"Oh god, no." Genny stopped moving slowly unwilling to stop the roller coaster ride she'd been on.

Keith smiled up at her flushed features. "'fraid so. And, I'm in no condition to answer it."

Genny couldn't stop herself from one last slow grind against Keith's reason for not being able to greet visitors. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Genny leaned in for another kiss before slowly standing up, straightening her clothes and heading toward the door. Keith sat up and watched her pull on her most regal persona before pulling the door open haughtily. "This better be good." Followed quickly by, "Mother!?"

Keith's head fell back on the sofa in disbelief. This could not be happening! His head came back up and he glanced over at Genny who held the door while glancing frantically at Keith. He quickly stood up and positioned himself behind a chair. Then he ran his hands through his hair hoping to put it back in at least partially good condition. He was about to meet his faux future mother-in-law.

A beautiful woman who looked amazingly like her daughter swept into the room and quickly spotted Keith. "You must be Keith. I'm so pleased to meet you." She walked over, right around the chair and wrapped him in a 'welcome to the family' type hug. "I can see why Genny fell for you. You are just adorable."

Keith smiled uncomfortably and nodded, not quite sure how to answer.

"What are you doing here?" Genny asked as she went to stand next to Keith grabbing his hand for moral support.

"Well, your father is fully recovered and should be only a day or two behind me. We're here to attend your wedding." She grinned and winked at the young couple.

"That's wonderful!" Genny beamed at hearing the news of her father's recovery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Genny's father arrived before their dinner reservations for the next night so their party grew from six to eight. The families spent the afternoon in the embassy gardens getting to know each other. Though they felt fairly safe outside of the building, they still made sure to keep the conversations general. Much like two families who were soon to be united in marriage would have done at any other time throughout history. The Partridge's found that though Genny's family was royalty, they were much like any other family. In fact, Genny's mother, Gabrielle, had not been born into royalty. A little bit like Grace Kelly yet different in that Genny's mother had been a struggling American model before her husband, Jean Paul, had met her, swept her off her feet and married her. Gabby, as she preferred to be called, had talked her sister Cat into coming with her as the thought of moving to a foreign country and attending royal functions had scared Gabby half to death. Now, almost 20 years later you'd never guess she hadn't been born to it. You'd never guess that she had lived much of her life below poverty level and had decided to take her sister away from that life too. Though Cat was not, nor would she ever be considered royalty, she lived a very comfortable life and had found true love with Henri. It was a truly wonderful love story for both sisters. Though Cat and Henri had remained childless, they both considered Genny to be as close to a daughter as they would ever need. Genny's parents trusted them implicitly and were very pleased that Cat and Henri were there to watch over Genny as she traveled in an official capacity.

That evening on the drive over to the restaurant, Genny filled her parents in on the rest of the plan that Cat and Henri had not already told them. Their recent plans to make her marriage to Keith a very public event.

The restaurant did not mind the last minute addition as they knew this party would bring them great publicity. They were not disappointed. At least 30 photographers were outside the restaurant when the limousine pulled up. They snapped pictures from the time Henri stepped out of the limo all the way until Keith and Genny finally exited. The photographers went crazy as Keith firmly grabbed Genny's hand, smiled deeply into her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Then, as if no one were watching, they proceeded to walk slowly into the restaurant.

The party was lively and boisterous considering more than half of their numbers were used to stately dinners that required decorum and reserve. Keith and Genny did their part, acting the soon to be married lovers while Shirley and Genny's parents acted the part of proud parents who couldn't be happier about the match.

As Laurie looked around the table, she couldn't decide who deserved an Oscar most. Jean Paul who was still in some pain but acted like he was hail and hearty. Gabby who was nervous as a cat thinking that another would be assassin was behind every potted palm. Cat and Henri who were worried sick about all three of their family members. Her own Mom who feared that any member of her family could be caught in the cross fire of another country's espionage. Or her dear brother who not only hated public displays of affection because of the fodder they provided the gossip rags but who had been quoted as saying he wasn't going to marry until he was at least thirty. He was now apparently gleefully happy that he was getting married before his 18th birthday.

Laurie pictured herself standing behind a podium and opening the envelop saying, 'And the winner is….."

She was broken from her reverie by Jean Paul who stood, raised his champagne glass and proposed a toast. "To my soon to be son-in-law; I know you'll make my daughter as happy for the rest of her life as she looks tonight. To Shirley and Laurie - welcome to the family. To my sister and brother-in law; your loving dedication to this family is greatly appreciated."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. If the smiles slipped slightly while their faces were hidden by their glass, no one away from the table noticed. The party continued until at least two sets of fellow diners were able to witness the event. They were going for maximum exposure.

When they finally deemed the evening could end, the party exited the restaurant and climbed into the waiting limousine. Once inside the facades were quickly dropped. Not that everyone in the car did not like each other, but no one was truly pleased about the need for this charade.

"You know, I think the best way to bring this whole thing to a head is to invite Rupert to the wedding. He's in the city and could easily attend." Gabby suggested sick to death of the unknown.

"You may be right. We have almost all the proof we need. Maybe if confronted with the demise of his plan, we could get him to do something foolish." Jean Paul agreed.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Genny pointed out.

"It may be, but at least the situation would be on our terms. And, we'd be completely prepared for any and all possible outcomes." Henri was analyzing the plan in his head already. Thinking of all the security issues and ways to combat them. He was a master strategist in this area and felt very secure in his ability to out think Rupert. Especially as Rupert would not have his cohorts to assist him; none of them were in the U.S. Jean Paul had informed them that they had already identified his co-conspirators but were waiting for Rupert to implicate himself before moving in on them. They were afraid that if they simply arrested Rupert's partners, that no one would roll-over on him and they'd end up with no actual proof to incarcerate the true ring-leader, Rupert.

"But father, is it wise to let Rupert get so close to you? Won't he try to eliminate you again?" Genny reminded her father of his recent brush with death.

"Actually, we're hoping that he tries again. This time we'll be ready for him. We're more concerned about who he may try to take with me." Genny's father looked pointedly at Keith.

"Me? Why me?" Keith asked a little surprised.

"As the father of the 2nd in line to the throne, you'll be a target. Remember, Rupert wants our Genny to marry his nephew so that he can control the throne while Genny's offspring is too young to rule. Should he be successful, Genny's life would be forfeit once her child was old enough to take over the throne." Genny's mother shuddered at the possible future.

"I will not allow Keith's life to be put in danger." Shirley spoke up for the first time. They spoke about taking chances with her sons life and she didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Partridge, but I did that the day I told my uncle that Keith was the father of my supposed baby." Genny sadly admitted.

"Guess you're wishing that you weren't so popular with the ladies, aren't you brother dear." Laurie whispered in Keith's ear. Humor was the only way that she could deal with her fears.

Keith just looked at her and rolled his eyes. Keith and Laurie often teased each other about their popularity with the opposite sex. It was well known that Laurie had not suffered from a lack of male attention since the group had made it big. However, if they were completely honest, Keith's popularity far surpassed everyone else's in the family, combined. Unfortunately, he was paying the price now.

"Mom, I think we need to finish this whole trip on our terms. If we let them dictate the how and where, we'll always be guessing and looking over our shoulders. Besides that, if we wait much longer, it will become obvious that Genny isn't truly pregnant." Keith pointed out. If Keith was truly the father of her baby she would already be 3 months along. Soon, she would have to start showing or the gig was up.

"I'm with Keith on this one Mom. Besides the fact that we need to end this quickly, we have the element of surprise on our side for once. Up to now, we've been reacting to their moves. This will be the first time we're calling the shots." Laurie pointed out.

"You have two very intelligent children, Mrs. Partridge." Henri pointed out.

"Yes, sometimes too smart." Shirley couldn't help but think that they were playing into Rupert's hands.

"I think a wedding at sunset tomorrow would be just lovely. It is supposed to be a beautiful day and the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom. In the gardens of the embassy, don't you think, Genny?" Cat suggested.

They had less than 24 hours before the main event. Keith could almost feel himself starting to sweat already.

xoxo

Once back at the embassy, Gabby took Genny, Cat, Shirley and Laurie into her and Jean Paul's suite. She had a present to show Genny and she thought it appropriate for the other women to be present. The men were left to their own devices.

Once in the living area of the suite, Cat took care of setting everyone up with a drink while Gabby disappeared into the bedroom. A few short minutes later she reappeared with a garment bag that she struggled to carry. Cat quickly went to her to assist her in hanging it from the door frame.

"You're about the same size I was at your age, Genny, so I hope this will fit. After all, every bride should have a beautiful gown for her wedding. And, as we are pushing the date up and don't have time to find one of your own, I thought you might like to wear this as both something old and something borrowed." Gabby proceeded to open the bag and expose a gorgeous wedding gown that had been lovingly packed away to be brought out on just such an occasion.

"Oh, Mother, it's your wedding gown. I recognize it from your wedding pictures." Genny walked quickly over to her mother and gave her a hug. "But, do you really want me to wear it for…." Genny had almost slipped up and said for a sham wedding, but thankfully her mother caught her.

"Yes, Genny." Gabby looked at her daughter sternly but lovingly, "I would love it if you wore this gown on your wedding day. It was the happiest day of my life when I wore it and I can only hope it brings you just as much joy."

"It's beautiful." Laurie said as she walked up to take a better look at it. Though not as ornate as some wedding dresses Laurie had seen, this dress was stunning in it simplicity. "Might I suggest you try it on?"

"Yes, she must." Cat agreed.

"Along with this little goodie?" Laurie continued pulling out a small package from her purse. "I picked it up yesterday when Mom and I were shopping for new dresses."

"What have you there?" Genny asked.

"It's for your something blue." Laurie smiled wickedly as she pulled a garter out of the package. It had the required blue ribbon running through it.

"Laurie, when did you have time to pick that up?" Shirley asked surprised by Laurie's resourcefulness but not her thoughtfulness. Leave it to Laurie to think about the small details.

"When you were in the dressing room that last time." Laurie almost mentioned that she had at first felt a bit foolish as the wedding was only a cover-up, but she'd figured that there would come a day when she could use it. She hadn't been able to resist.

"It's perfect!" Cat said seeing the glint in her niece's eyes.

"That only leaves something new." Laurie mentioned.

"My lovely husband took care of that." Gabby moved to the desk and opened the drawer withdrawing a jeweler's box. "These are from your father and I."

Genny opened the box to find a perfectly matched string of pearls. "They're beautiful." She said as tears sprang to her eyes.

Cat noticing Genny's emotional state decided that a refocusing of attention was needed or the bride would have red eyes tomorrow. "I thought you were going to try on the dress?"

"Right. Let's do that." Laurie said her own eyes suspiciously moist. "As Maid of Honor, I think it's my duty to assist."

As Genny, Laurie and Gabby retreated into the bedroom, Cat glanced over at Shirley to notice an almost wistful look on her face. "She will be a gorgeous bride won't she?"

Shirley nodded quickly and blinked away a sudden rush of her own tears. She had often wondered what it would be like to attend her children's weddings, but had always assumed that Laurie would be the first to marry. Keith had been adamant that marriage was something for the more distant future. Now she would witness her son's marriage, yet it wouldn't be real. For which she was eternally grateful, yet it tugged at her heart strings.

"Yes, she will. I just wish my parents and the rest of my family could be present." Shirley said mindful that they were likely being listened to and maybe, just maybe, hoping that this could be stalled enough so that the kids would not have to put themselves in danger to draw out Rupert.

Just as they finished their conversation, the bedroom door opened and Genny floated into the room; the stunning picture of a bride-to-be.

"Oh, Genny!" Cat gasped in surprise. "You look just like your mother did 20 years ago."

"It is a bit uncanny, isn't it?" Gabby agreed tears in her eyes.

"Well, if that's the case, Jean Paul was a very lucky man." Shirley complimented mother and daughter with that one comment.

"Keith isn't going to know what hit him." Laurie agreed.

xoxo

Jean Paul and Henri had decided to end their evening with a glass of brandy. Keith, not old enough to drink nor really inclined to, began to wander the embassy. He'd wandered into a dark room and found a baby grand piano. He'd stumbled onto one of the ballrooms and had decided that music might help to calm his nerves. He'd been playing for about an hour when Jean Paul walking past had heard the music and couldn't help but stop to listen.

"You're quite a good musician, aren't you?" Jean Paul asked from behind him, causing Keith to hit a wrong key. Jean Paul turned on a set of lights that allowed for enough light to carry on a conversation but did not lighten the dark corners of the room.

"It's my life." Keith admitted. "Well, at least it was until now."

"Your family is quite successful too." Jean Paul continued.

"We do alright. In a couple of days we're supposed to be playing for a week in Vegas." Keith was surprised but he'd almost forgotten about it in all of the recent changes to his life.

"I'd love to see a performance some time. After all, once you and my daughter are married, she'll be traveling the country with you I'm sure."

Somehow Keith just couldn't picture Genny on the family bus. She was used to private jets and limousines not bumpy, noisy rides with dinners at truck stops and dirty gas station bathrooms. Keith couldn't help but smile at the pictures running through his head.

"What do you find so humorous, young man?" Jean Paul asked.

"Just picturing Genny on the family tour bus. It's not quite up to her standards I'm sure." Keith's smile deepened even further when Jean Paul finally caught on.

"Hmmm….yes, she has been exposed to the very best in life, but she isn't spoiled. My guess is she'd find it to be a great adventure." Jean Paul defended his daughter.

"Oh, Genny is definitely not spoiled. In fact, she's one of the most normal girls I know, considering. It's just that she'd be a little out of place in a truck stop with her tiara." Keith chuckled at this latest picture.

"Don't sell her short. Her mother had to make quite a lifestyle change to begin her life with me. I'm quite sure that Genny could do the same." At Keith's almost uncomfortable look, Jean Paul realized that they had been talking as if the marriage about to take place was real. He couldn't stop to reassure Keith that he'd only been talking in generalities. So he said instead. "I expect ring side seats at the first concert date in Vegas."

"Sure, tickets to the show are a promise." Keith assured him.

"Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Jean Paul reminded Keith.

Keith couldn't help but wish he could sleep the day away.

xoxo

The next day dawned bright and clear. It would be a beautiful day for a wedding. Laurie had taken a short walk to help her unwind and had come back with several newspapers and magazines. Their dinner party last night had been a hit with the press. The new story was out and once again the press had run with it. This time, though, it was the cover story they needed in print. The world was finally introduced to Keith Partridge's new love, the Princess Genevieve. Titles like, 'Prince of Pop to marry real Princess' and 'Partridge and the Princess to Wed' were printed in big bold letters. There plan was truly in motion and working flawlessly.

Keith read the headlines with disbelief. He could not bring himself to read the articles because he was too nervous to sit still long enough. The day flew by faster than normal; at least it seemed that way to Keith and soon the sun was beginning to set. Genny had gone to her parent's suite to begin dressing, and Keith had gone to a guest house behind the embassy. Henri had swept the house for bugs but had found none. They had decided that Keith and his mother deserved some time to talk, free of the worry of being overheard. It had helped to calm both Keith's and Shirley's nerves, if only a little.

Genny's father had been outfitted with a tuxedo that had one very important accessory; a bullet proof vest. Keith's tux had been outfitted with the same. This addition to Keith's wardrobe made it uncomfortable for his mother to hug him just before the ceremony was to start, but it brought her heart a greater lightness thinking he was at least partially protected.

"Nervous?" Shirley asked.

"Extremely. Does it show?" Keith asked.

"Only a little." And after a short pause to look him over one more time Shirley added, "Well, ok, a lot."

They shared a quick smile but neither of them could hold it.

There was a knock at the door and Shirley peeked out to see Reuben standing their in his costume of a minister's vestments. She opened the door wider for him to enter.

"Hey, Reuben. You look great!" Keith looked him over closely and thought he looked the part.

"Yeah, you look great too. I haven't seen you in a tux since your prom. Hey, are you putting on weight out something? You look heavier." Reuben looked Keith over closely too.

"It's the added accessories." Shirley told him. At his questioning look she added, "A bullet proof vest."

"Ah, did you request one for me? What if they decide that stopping the wedding by eliminating the minister is the way to go?" Reuben tugged at his overly tight collar.

"I'd say you're probably the safest person in the room Reuben. No one wants to kill a man of the cloth." Keith pointed out.

"Hey, where's Laurie?" Reuben asked.

"She's with Genny. She's her maid of honor, remember?" Keith reminded him.

"Well, who's your best man?" Reuben asked not having thought of that before.

"Best woman and you're looking at her." Shirley said.

"Yeah, Mom's serving several roles tonight. She's not only the mother of the groom and best woman, but she's also giving away the groom. Right mom?" Keith chided.

"It was the only way I could make sure that I stood right next to Keith through the whole thing." Shirley pointed out.

"Well, keep in mind. He's the one wearing the bullet proof vest." Reuben pointed out, concern obvious for both of his clients.

"Don't worry, Reuben. Besides Mom protecting me, Valentine, Hicks and at least 20 other bodyguards will be present. Makes you feel positively claustrophobic." Keith squirmed.

"Well, we better get out there. It's time to start." Reuben said looking at his watch.

"Right." Shirley and Reuben watched Keith's face pale as the moment of truth drew near even if it wasn't real.

Keith mumbled to himself as he straightened his shoulders and headed out the door, "it's just another performance."

xoxo

Keith and Shirley spotted the man they could only assume was Rupert as soon as they walked into the open gazebo that had been adorned with a myriad of white roses. He was standing next to Gabby who had already been escorted in; Henri and Cat stood opposite them. Once Keith, Reuben and Shirley took their places, the music began playing. They had hired a harpist for the occasion but made sure that she was far from the action. A royal photographer recorded the event for posterity.

First Laurie exited the embassy's french doors and walked slowly to her place opposite Keith and Shirley. She struggled to keep a happy smile on her face. Unless you knew her very well, she looked like the happy sister of a soon to be married brother. Rupert had no clue that the smile would crack at the slightest prodding.

Once Laurie reached the gazebo, the music switched to the traditional wedding march. Shortly thereafter, Genny and her father appeared in the opening of the french doors.

Regardless of Keith's nervousness about the whole wedding situation, Genny's radiance stole his breath. For her part, Genny fantasized that this was a real wedding and put dark thoughts far from her mind. After one quick glance at Rupert and her mother, Genny never took her eyes off of Keith and just kept repeating to herself, 'if this were true, you'd be marrying the man of your dreams'. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Any girl would be thrilled to be marrying him.

As her father tugged her forward gently, Genny saw Keith smile encouragingly at her. He was doing his part by acting the happy groom. He only hoped that his performance fooled Rupert. Though he found Genny to be beautiful, smart, sexy and funny, he was by no means ready for marriage.

Before she knew it, her father was placing Genny's hand gently into Keith's and stepping back. Keith noticing Genny's distraction, once again smiled at her encouragingly and she couldn't help but smile back.

The next 15 minutes were a dream. Reuben had taken his role to heart and had borrowed a book from a local minister and even asked for tips. He'd told the minister it was for a part in a play and he hadn't really been lying. He was definitely playing a part in this farce of a marriage ceremony. All of the traditional moments of a wedding ceremony were covered by the nervous manager acting as an ordained minister.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony……"

"Who gives this woman to be married….."

"If anyone objects to this union, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." It was a close call as to who had to bite their tongue the hardest.

The bodyguards were all tensed and waiting to move, but Rupert fooled them all and did nothing but smile benignly.

"Do you Princess Genevieve" Reuben continued with an extremely long official name that he'd spent half the night memorizing and finished with, "take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…." Then waited for Genny's almost whispered response.

"Do you Keith Douglas Partridge take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…."

They exchanged wedding bands that had been supplied at the last minute by Henri and carried by Shirley to be faux blessed by Reuben. Genny's hands were shaking so badly that Keith had to steady her. Keith, to his credit, having talked himself into treating this like any other public performance, was able to put aside his nervousness.

Reuben closed out the ceremony with, "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

Reuben pronounced the couple man and wife and instructed Keith to kiss his bride. Keith thought that at least there was one good thing about this fake marriage as he pulled Genny in close and gave her a warm kiss. They sprung apart when they heard the retort of a gun and spun around to see Rupert shoot Genny's father a second time at point blank range sending Jean Paul over the gazebo railing and onto the grass.

From there everything moved in slow motion. Valentine and Hicks were already in motion when the gun began its slow arc towards Keith. As Genny's mother screamed and ran to her husband falling to her knees beside him, Keith pushed a stunned Genny away towards Laurie. Reuben saw Shirley make a move towards Keith and dove towards her to stop her from sacrificing herself for her son. Henri launched himself at Rupert and Valentine launched himself at Keith.

Just as bodies met, two more shots rang out followed by total silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Laurie and Genny were the only two people still standing as silence reigned around them.

Neither had had a chance to scream or utter any other sound, it had all happened so fast. As they began to recover from their surprise, Laurie ran immediately to her Mother and Reuben who were already beginning to rise. "Mom are you alright?" was answered quickly by, "Yes, Laurie, I'm fine."

Genny, for her part, was not sure which way to turn. Should she go to her father and mother or to her new, supposed, husband? Before she could make her decision, her mother began assisting her father to a seated position. Knowing that he was alright, Genny began to walk slowly towards Valentine and Keith. Neither had moved yet.

"Keith?" Genny said as she approached them. Valentine's torso covered much of Keith's and blocked her view until she fell to her knees beside him. She could only gasp as she saw blood covering much of his tuxedo shirt. "Oh, God, no!"

"What? Genny, what's wrong?" Shirley rushed over to see what had upset Genny. "Oh, my God, Keith! No!", followed shortly after as her eyes came upon the sight that had so upset Genny.

Just as Laurie came up behind her Mother, they heard a long, low groan accompanied by the anguished movement of Keith's head turning slowly away from the pain.

"Keith!" Shirley knelt on the other side of her son and pushed his hair back to get a better look at his face.

"What happened?" Keith asked as he blinked his mother into focus.

"Rupert shot my father and then turned the gun on you." Genny reminded him.

"Keith, where are you hit?" Shirley asked again trying unsuccessfully to move Valentine enough to inspect her son.

"Hit?" Keith asked bewildered. His body registered pain, but not the kind he would have associated with being shot. Though, come to think of it, he'd never been shot before so maybe he just didn't know what it felt like.

"You're bleeding." Genny said as she rested her hand on his shoulder feeling the wet substance as it transferred from his shirt to her hand.

Henri, having subdued Rupert and handed him off to Hicks, came over to help. "Genny, let me help. Valentine?" As Henri attempted to lift Valentine's body from atop Keith's they were greeted by a grunt of pain and a warning to be more careful.

"Careful, I took a bullet in the shoulder and if you keep tugging on it like that, you're likely to cause permanent damage." Valentine had quickly come back to consciousness as Henri touched his wounded shoulder. "Is the kid alright?"

"I suspect so, but with you lying all over him it's impossible for us to find out." Henri pointed out glad to see his best bodyguard was able to joke about his predicament. That meant things were not as bad as they looked.

As Valentine gingerly lifted his body away from Keith's and sat back, Henri gently assisted him immediately applying direct pressure to the freely bleeding shoulder wound.

As soon as Valentine was clear, Genny and Shirley began running their hands over Keith in an attempt to find a wound.

"Ladies, I think that blood is mine." Valentine pointed out.

"He's right, I'm pretty sure I'm not bleeding. My chest and ribs are killing me, but I don't feel any holes in me." Keith assured them.

"How do you feel a hole?" Laurie asked happy to hear her brother talking and apparently relatively unhurt.

"I'd explain it to you, but it's a little hard to put into words." Valentine winced as Henri once again applied pressure now that someone had handed him a towel.

"I think the pain is making you a little goofy, Valentine. Shut up, the ambulance will be here in a minute." Henri said, feeling Valentine's pain. He'd been shot once himself and knew what he was going through. "My guess is that Keith took one of the bullets in the vest before Valentine could push him out of the way. That's the reason his chest hurts. As for the ribs, that's likely from the fall. They hadn't had a chance to heal from Jones's rough handling on the trip out here."

Keith slowly rose to a seated position and made note of his bloody tuxedo. The sight made him realize how close he'd come to buying the farm. "Thanks, man." He said as he looked at Valentine.

"No problem, kid. It's my job." Valentine reassured him.

"I'd like to add my thanks to that of my son." Shirley said just barely able to take her eyes off of Keith long enough to make it a sincere statement of gratitude.

"Can you get up?" Reuben asked as he came up behind Keith and offered his assistance.

"Yeah, sure." Keith said as he accepted the assistance and then swayed dangerously as a wave of dizziness attacked him.

"Woah, there." Reuben said as he steadied him.

"Sorry, must have hit my head pretty hard." Keith mumbled as he leaned heavily on Genny who had quickly slid in close.

"Well, we'll have you taken in and checked out. I can hear the sirens already. We'll have ambulances here in just a few minutes." Jean Paul said as he stiffly walked up with the assistance of Gabby.

"You're going in and getting checked out yourself." Genny reminded him.

"You'll get no argument from me." Jean Paul said just now realizing how painful taking two bullets in a vest could be.

xoxo

The two families sat down to breakfast the next morning and talked freely for the first time since meeting. Henri had cleared the embassy of listening devices now that they had Rupert in custody. Both Keith and Jean Paul had been cleared by a doctor the night before. Jean Paul had bruising on his chest from the two bullets he'd taken at point blank range but was declared hail and hearty and released to go home.

Keith had also been released to go home. He'd taken a bullet to the vest himself which caused some bruising. His ribs had been irritated by the fall as well but would continue to heal. He'd also knocked his head on the gazebo support beam when Valentine had pushed him out of the way, but the doctor said there was no great damage done. This had given Laurie the opportunity to mention how hard his head was, which caused relieved laughter from everyone.

They were all reliving the incident in detail and laughing over some of the incidents that really looked quite hilarious in retrospect. Reuben, reliving his glory days of football, by tackling Shirley but making sure he took the brunt of the fall. Jean Paul's gymnastic flip over the gazebo railing. Cat's assisting of her husband in subduing Rupert by putting her stiletto heal on his throat and threatening to step down if he uttered just one word. They avoided the scarier parts of the story and were enjoying themselves immensely.

Henri was pulled away to talk to one of the security men and came back with a frown.

"What is it?" Jean Paul asked him.

"I just heard that several of Rupert's co-conspirators have slipped our noose. It looks like we're going to have to keep up this charade long enough to find them." Henri admitted.

"Oh no! How long?" Gabby asked.

"Until we find them. Several more days, for sure." Henri was only guessing, but wanted to reassure everyone as best he could.

"Well, we can't stay in D.C. any longer. We have our show in Vegas starting tomorrow night." Keith reminded everyone.

"Keith's right. In fact, we're already pushing things by not leaving right now." Shirley added.

"Tell you what, you, Laurie and Keith fly directly to Vegas, I'll fly back to California and drive the bus to Vegas with your father and the younger kids. We should get their early tomorrow morning." Reuben suggested.

"But, Reuben you'll be exhausted." Laurie pointed out.

"That's alright, I don't have to perform. I can sleep while you're on stage if I have to." Reuben reminded her. "And, the kids will just sleep through most of the drive. That's what'll be the best part about it. Danny will be unconscious for most of the trip."

"That is a bonus." Keith agreed to a round of laughter.

"We'll also have to hold a press conference. It isn't every day that a Princess gets married to a rock star." Gabby pointed out. "And, besides, if we have to keep up this charade, that means that Keith and Genny have to appear to be married."

Genny noticed Keith's smile falter even though he put it firmly back in place as soon as he saw her looking at him.

"Why don't we just make an announcement and say that due to schedules we can't do a press conference. We could leave town very quickly and quietly." Genny suggested.

"Couldn't we avoid saying anything to the press for just a little longer?" Reuben asked not wanting the press to get wind of the apparent end to Keith's availability. How would Keith's fan base take his marriage? He hated to think of the potential loss of ticket sales.

There was nothing less appealing than a married heartthrob. Or so Reuben thought.

"Not after our public display the other night and the fact that Rupert was here to attend a 'wedding' yesterday. He could have relayed that information to his cohorts and we really need them to stay in the open. If they go underground, there's no telling how long this charade would need to be maintained. I'm sure everyone would appreciate getting back to their normal lives as quickly as possible." Henri needed all the help he could get in catching the last few men who were on the run. He needed this all wrapped up in a pretty bow or the royal family would be in danger for many years to come.

"Well, I'm game for staying married." Keith hoped his smile looked genuine. The thought of marriage at his age still made him queasy, but he couldn't think of anyone he'd like to be married to more if not Genny. She would make someone a very happy man, just not him. At least, not yet.

"Oh, Keith. I hate to mess up your life any more than I already have." Genny looked sadly at Keith and then addressed the room at large, "Do you mind if I talk to Keith alone about this for a few minutes?"

"Not at all, dear." Gabby answered and watched as Genny rose, grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him out of the room.

xoxo

Genny pulled Keith up the stairs, down the hall and into her suite, refusing to say anything until they had complete privacy. As soon as she had closed the door behind them she faced him and looked directly into his questioning eyes.

"Keith, I saw your smile slip in the dining room. You don't want to be married any more than you want acne." Genny said.

"Well, I'll admit that marriage at 17 isn't exactly what I expected, but Genny, being Prince Keith has to have some advantages, doesn't it? Besides, this is supposed to be short term." Keith tried another smile hoping this one seemed more sincere.

"Keith, Reuben's concerns about what this will do to your image are not unfounded. Have you thought about what this might do to your career? Your family's career?" Genny pointed out.

"Genny, for all we know, by the end of the day, this will all be over. Henri and his men are working very hard to find these last few men. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or your family just because I didn't have the guts to follow through on this last little piece of the plot." Keith tried to be optimistic even if he didn't feel very optimistic at the moment.

"Keith, I couldn't live with myself if I ruined your career. I've already caused you more physical pain that I can bear and so long as we keep this up, you're still in danger. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or your family." Genny threw his words right back at him.

"I guess this is what they call a stalemate. I intend to keep playing the part of husband and you refuse to let me." Keith moved in close and continued, "Maybe I could change your mind. Remember those perks I talked about?"

"Yes." Genny answered with suspicion.

"Well, let's see if they help to change your mind. If we stay 'married', we can do this any time we want." Keith immediately moved in for a kiss. He let the kiss deepen as Genny's surprise began to fade and she quickly became a willing participant.

"I'm still not quite sure…." Genny smiled beguilingly at Keith as he backed off to gauge her reaction. Keith's reaction was immediate. He closed the small space between their mouths and continued to do his level best to change her mind. And, oh what an effort it was. Genny was soon oblivious to the reasons for why they had started kissing and could only hope that it continued indefinitely.

She kept her senses long enough to back Keith to the couch, push him down and quickly follow him to a prone position. She captured Keith's surprised laugh in the kiss that she quickly reinitiated.

Keith allowed Genny to take control of this latest kiss, she seemed to have a plan and he was definitely interested in where it was going. He would go where she led.

When Genny finally came up for air, she gasped, "Are you convinced yet?"

"I was the one trying to convince you, remember?" Keith laughingly pointed out.

"Right……I forgot. How do you do that?" Genny asked.

"Do what?" Keith had lost his own train of thought as he watched her eyes darken even further in passion.

"Oh, who cares. Kiss me, you fool." Genny's misappropriated quote caused Keith to laugh before he happily complied.

"This is getting to be a pattern." Keith mumbled as they were once again interrupted by a knock on the door.

"They'll go away." Genny suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it." Keith said as he physically lifted Genny from him and got up to answer the door. At the last second he remembered to run his fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down. Genny sure did love to run her fingers through it.

Keith opened the door only a crack to see an apologetic Laurie on the other side. "What?" he said in a surly voice.

"Well, excuse me, dear brother. But I thought it better that I came here than mom." Laurie pointed out.

"Sorry, what did you want?" Keith said in a more conciliatory tone.

"We leave for Vegas in a couple of hours. Genny's supposed to come with us. Her parents are going to hold the press conference and explain that you and Genny have already started your honeymoon. They'll follow the next day." Laurie spit it all out quickly as she noticed Keith looking over his shoulder and feared losing his attention. "Well, come on. Genny has to pack and so do you."

"What do you mean, I have nothing to pack. Remember, this was an unplanned trip for me." Keith finally gave Laurie his full attention.

"Alright, but Cat is right behind me to help Genny pack. I'm just here to give you time to…..prepare." Laurie winked knowing very well how quickly her brother could end up in a compromising situation. "Ciao." She said as she turned and headed down the hallway.

"Ciao." He mimicked as he turned back to Genny. As soon as he shut the door, Genny put her finger up and curled it towards her in the come hither motion. "I'd love to." He said in answer, "But your Aunt will be here shortly to help you pack. You're coming to Vegas with me. We leave in about an hour."

"Oh." Genny said at first in disappointment that he wouldn't be rejoining her on the couch, and then, "Oh!" In panic that she had so little time. She popped up and giving him a quick peck on the lips disappeared into the bedroom.

Before Keith could move, there was another knock on the door. He opened it to find Cat. "She's already in the bedroom starting to pack." Keith said as he waved Cat in and then left them to their chore.

xoxo

They had flown to Vegas using the royal family jet and thus been able to avoid the airport crowds. Henri had handled all of the travel logistics and they had all been whisked into the hotel via a side door. The floor they were on had no other occupants. In other words, they had been completely isolated since their arrival and were surprised to catch the evening news. The press conference had gotten the word out that Keith and Genny had been married and there was a mob scene in front of the hotel. Shirley decided she was going to have Reuben get some pointers from Henri on how to travel incognito. Other than several key hotel employees, no one was aware that they were yet onsite. The crowd at the entrance was waiting for them to arrive while they were already snuggly ensconced in their suites.

To keep up appearances, Henri had rented a suite for the Partridge family and a suite for Mr. and Mrs. Keith Partridge. Keith had initially hoped that he'd be allowed to share that room with Genny, though he doubted it. His mother was very protective of him. Though she was committed to continuing this charade until the final conspirators were caught, she would not allow Genny and Keith to sleep together literally or figuratively. She knew that given the chance neither one of them would be able to stop themselves from consummating this faux marriage and that had to be stopped at all costs. Though old fashioned, Genny's family would expect her to enter marriage as a virgin and the last thing they needed was a real shot-gun wedding on the heels of the fake one.

Shirley had pointed this out to Keith several times on the way out here and he'd promised he'd heard her. But, she feared that hormones would take over if she didn't make sure that they were never given the opportunity. Laurie had told her what she most likely interrupted back at the embassy. These two kids were so wildly attracted to each other that if nature were allowed to take its course, the outcome was inevitable.

Keith had sworn that he would avoid the situation at all costs. He did _not_ want to be married for real. But he also realized that he was likely to lose his survival instinct if Genny were in close proximity. He'd thought about enlisting Laurie's help but knew she'd tease him mercilessly for the rest of his life. He didn't need that layered on top of all of his other issues right now. His plan was to point out these same truths to Genny and hope that she had the same reaction he had had. He was pretty sure she would, but at times during the 'wedding' he'd seen an almost wistful look in her eyes. He hoped he had misread that look.

With his mother in the next room, Keith brought up the subject. "Genny, you do realize that we can't share that suite."

"What do you mean?" Genny asked a bit surprised by the subject matter. She'd thought about the possibilities, but realized it wasn't likely to happen given Keith's aversion to marriage and, hers too really. She really liked Keith. Well, if she were truly honest, she likely was in love with him, but she wasn't deluded enough to think that they were ready for marriage. She wanted to start college in the fall and she knew Keith had similar dreams. Marriage and children were several years in the future for her and who knew how far off for Keith.

"I mean that even though we're booked into that suite, I won't be sharing it with you." Keith saw a hurt look cross her face.

"Not that I don't want to." He added quickly.

"Keith, I know that." Genny said smiling at the quick addition. He was trying very hard not to hurt her feeling. "And, I know why too."

At Keith's look of relief, Genny quickly added herself, "That's not to say that I won't try to tempt you. I enjoy our encounters way too much not to try to repeat them."

"Fair enough. You won't mind if I do the same?" Keith added mischievously.

"What, try to tempt me?" At his nod, she continued, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

If Shirley had heard this conversation it would not have eased her mind any, but to the two young adults it appeared to be a great bargain. They both went into this knowing they couldn't consummate anything and yet knew that given the chance they'd have some fun.

They both silently hoped that they'd be able to control themselves.

xoxo

The next morning, Reuben pulled up in front of the hotel in the multi-colored bus with Fred and Amanda Renfrew and the three youngest Partridges. They were not prepared for the crush of news media that had staked out spots wherever hotel security would allow. The bolder reporters had quickly breached the barriers that had been set up and rushed the bus door. Reuben instructed everyone else to stay inside until he could move the reporters away from the door. Then they were to walk quickly into the hotel. From there they should be safe.

Reuben exited the bus to much excitement. They quickly quieted down when they realized that Keith was not on the bus. They didn't let up with the questions, but at least the pushing and shoving had ceased. As soon as Reuben realized that they were now less aggressive, he signaled Fred to move the rest of the family inside.

Shirley, having known her babies were to arrive this morning, had headed down to the lobby just in time to see them enter the sliding glass doors. "Mommy!" Tracy screamed as soon as she saw her and began to run to her mother's waiting arms.

"Hi, baby. How are you?" Shirley asked her youngest as she buried her face in Tracy's sweet smelling hair. Danny and Chris approached with a little more reserve but still big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Mom. Where're Keith and Laurie?" Danny asked as he accepted his mother kiss and hug.

"They're up in the room. You'll see them in a few minutes. Hi, Mom and Dad. Thank you so much for taking care of them." Shirley hugged both of her parents in turn.

"Any time and you know that." Amanda hugged her daughter fiercely.

"Yes, Mom, I do. But, it still meant everything to me to be able to fly to D.C. and not have to worry." She glanced up to see Reuben finally entering the lobby.

"I'm going to move the bus to the delivery entrance so they can unload the equipment. Once I'm done there, I want an update, ok?" Reuben said with a raised eyebrow, "That group of rabid reporters have either concocted more story than is real, or something's changed since I left you yesterday morning. See you in ten?"

"Ten, it is. Come up to the 19th floor." Shirley instructed.

"Which room?" Reuben asked.

"We have the whole floor. One of the bodyguards will show you to the right room." Shirley rolled her eyes as Reuben's whole hairline rose a good inch.

"Wow, a whole floor. Wonder what that cost?" Danny said as they walked toward the elevators followed by the bellhop who had pulled all of the luggage off of the bus.

"Compliments of the King." Shirley pointed out.

"Neato." Tracy said as she swung her hand back and forth while clutching her mom's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shirley, Keith and Genny updated Fred, Amanda, Danny and Reuben on the latest happenings and where things stood as far as the arrest of the final few traitors. Laurie had taken Chris and Tracy into the other room to play. They would be kept away from reporters and would only have been confused by the discussion. Danny, however, could not be kept away from reporters as somehow or another they always found him. And, to this day, he had not been able to stay quiet around one so they decided he needed to be filled in. The hope was that this would all be over before their first performance that night.

Reuben had reported that the shows were all sold out. He'd originally been concerned that Keith's status as a married man would cause his popularity to drop. For now, that wasn't the case. People wanted to see him now more than ever. Maybe they couldn't believe it was true, which it wasn't but they wouldn't know that.

It would be interesting to see how the crowd responded to him. Would that change? Reuben was concerned about that and his worry had transferred to Keith. Keith wouldn't talk about it, but he was probably more nervous about tonight's performance than he had been since the family started.

They'd been at this for more than two years and Keith had learned how to connect with an audience. How to draw them in, how to calm them down, how to increase the excitement level – whatever the moment called for he could sense it and get the crowd to react exactly the way he wanted them to. He was nervous that he wouldn't be able to do that this time.

He knew the first show would be the younger crowd; younger teenagers, families and the like. The second show would be older teenagers and young adults. Which one would react best? It was the question running through his mind that he just couldn't let go of.

"What is wrong with you?" Laurie asked as Keith passed behind her for the tenth time as he paced the room.

"I'm just nervous." Keith said as he tried to stop walking but then looked for something to keep his hands busy.

"Before a show? You haven't been nervous about a show in over two years. Keyed-up, yes. Nervous – no." Laurie pointed out.

"I know, but what if something's changed." Keith said as he plopped down in the chair next to her and caught her eyes through the mirror they both faced.

"Keith, married or not, they came to see you sing and play. I can't see it making a difference. Plenty of famous people are married." Laurie got up and stood behind Keith massaging his shoulders hoping to get him to relax.

Keith blew out a breath and tried to relax into her kneading fingers. "You're right. I'm being silly."

"Right, just go out their and blow them away." Laurie said as she patted his shoulders.

"Right. Blow 'em away. That's all I have to do." Keith repeated the phrase to himself several times hoping it would help.

"Ten minutes gang." Reuben said as he walked through the door. Shirley emerged from the dressing room with Chris and Tracy in tow.

"Where's Danny?" Reuben asked.

"Isn't he with you?" Laurie asked her mom.

"No, I thought he was out here." Shirley admitted.

"Oh, no." Reuben uttered what everyone was thinking.

xoxo

Shirley and Reuben rounded the corner to see Danny talking to a pretty woman who could be nothing else but a reporter. She handed over a bill which Danny grabbed, folded and put into his pocket with a smirk. The reporter grabbed her notebook in preparation of writing down everything he said.

They didn't hear the question, but heard Danny's response, "Well, my new sister-in-law Genny, she asked us to call her Genny you know. Anyway, Genny says that once I'm 18 she'll make me a knight. Isn't that totally cool? But that doesn't answer your question….."

Shirley's first reaction was to yell, 'Daniel Partridge', but she didn't want it to appear that Danny was doing something wrong so she tempered her reaction.

'Danny!" Her middle son's eyes shot to her immediately and a look of guilt crossed his features. "Please say good-bye to the reporter. We're on in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, Mom. Sorry I have to go." Danny said and stuck his hand out to shake the reporter's hand thinking it made him look more adult.

"Hey, I paid for an interview and you didn't even answer a single question. Can we meet in between shows? I'd like to get some official quotes." The reporter said quietly to Danny not letting go of his hand in hopes of waylaying him for a little longer and getting her monies worth.

"I'm sorry, but Danny won't be available between shows." Shirley said as she grabbed her sons hand out of the reporter's.

"What about after? Or, better yet, how about a few minutes with Keith?" The reporter would not give up, not in this lifetime.

"It will be Danny's bedtime by that time. And, Keith? Well, Keith will be otherwise occupied." Reuben cut in and herded Shirley and Danny away.

"With his new wife?" The reporter shot at Reuben's back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shirley shot Reuben a look that said, 'that wasn't very smart' and Reuben knew she was right. Reuben knew he shouldn't have reacted, but he hadn't been able to help himself. He knew that his comments had left that impression and he also knew that the reporter would make more out of it than had been intended. He'd meant it to sound like Keith would be occupied with other reporters, but it hadn't come out that way.

Shirley pushed Danny through the dressing room door and spun him around to look at her. "What did you tell that reporter?"

"Reporter? Danny was talking to a reporter?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah, I was. She wanted to know what it was like to be a member of a royal family." Danny said pompously.

"But, you're not." Laurie pointed out.

"Well, you know that and I know that, but the reporter didn't and Mom told me not to tell anyone that the marriage was a fake." Danny reminded her.

"Even if the marriage was real, Danny, you wouldn't be a member of the royal family. Only Keith would be." Laurie always seemed to be the one who had to bring her younger brother's head out of the sky.

"Is that true, Mom?" Danny asked not willing to accept Laurie's word as gospel.

"I'm afraid so, Danny. We'd still only be the poor relation." Shirley confirmed. "Take a look at the Queen's sister. She's just a traveling companion to Genny."

"Don't worry Danny, you'll make a great court jester." Keith enjoyed poking another hole in his brother's balloon and watched his brother sink into a chair completely deflated.

"Come on let's get going, Reuben can only stall the announcer for so long. We're on." Shirley reminded all of them.

xoxo

The performance went exceptionally well considering all of the things that could have gone wrong. There had been a definite murmur of speculation and excitement before the curtain had gone up, but as soon as the family started playing and singing the audience was drawn in. Keith had played them beautifully. He hadn't once mentioned the current state of affairs in his between song chats just talked about the next song and maybe where it originated from. It may have helped that he'd removed the 'wedding ring' from his finger. There was no obvious symbol that Keith was married.

He kept the set moving at a quick pace not leaving anyone time to do anything but enjoy the entertainment. It was a complete success.

After two encores and a thundering ovation, the family finally quit the stage and headed back to the dressing room for the break between shows.

They were pleasantly surprised to find Genny in the room with Cat.

"We didn't want to be seen backstage and definitely not in the audience. Do you know you can hear pretty good back here?" Genny said as she walked up to Keith and gave him a congratulatory hug. "Your voice was in rare form tonight. You sounded wonderful."

"Thanks." Keith smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

"Alright, knock it off you two." Danny said as he pushed between them. "How'd I sound?"

"You sing?" Genny teased.

"You sure this marriage thing is a fake?" Danny asked disappointed in her teasing, "She sure acts like a member of this family."

"That's what you get, fishing for compliments." Laurie smiled at her ego-maniac brother.

"Sorry, Danny. I couldn't help it. You gave me the perfect set-up." Genny apologized immediately. Sorry to have hurt his feelings.

"Don't apologize. He'll get a big head if we don't occasionally insult him." Keith said putting his arm around her, "Laurie and I can always use the help."

"Oh, so now it's three against one and I still out class you. Any more volunteers to help?" Danny looked around the room.

"See what I mean?" Keith pointed out rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Genny, Danny was telling a reporter earlier today that you'll be knighting him when he's 18. Maybe you should withhold that honor until he proves himself worthy." Laurie continued the teasing as Danny was nowhere near ready to give in and concede he lost this round. But then again, when did he ever feel that he had lost a round. Admitting defeat was not in his genetic makeup.

The one-liners continued for several more minutes before Shirley finally stepped in and reminded everyone that they would be back on in less than 30 minutes. Costume changes, bathroom breaks, re-hydrating, make-up refreshers and hair combing was in order. She would not allow a motley looking group to represent the family.

xoxo

The second performance started out just as well as the first one. Keith was confident as they finished the second to last song that they were going to get through the first night unscathed. He shouldn't have allowed himself the over-confidence.

As he began to introduce the last song before the encores, a young man egged on by his friends and several cocktails shouted something lewd from the back of the room. The comment was so unexpected that Keith paused in his count to start the number. Another nearly fatal mistake as it turned out. If the family had just started playing, the man's comment would likely have been the end of it. The stunned silence from the stage emboldened the young man and he shouted another comment that started a buzz about the room.

Keith, realizing he was losing control quickly started the song. He performed 'Rainmaker' with more reserve than he usually showed. It was obvious he'd been knocked off his game. The majority of the crowd tried rallying behind Keith and gave the family a standing ovation as the curtain came down.

"Get a hold of yourself, Keith. We have the encores to do." Shirley said quietly to Keith as he walked past her to switch guitars. "You can't let one drunk throw you off like that."

"I know, he just surprised me that's all. I'm fine now." Keith assured her. "Ok everybody, let's do both encores together, no stopping, alright?"

"Good idea." Shirley agreed. "We'll follow your lead."

He took his place back at the front by his mic and nodded to the stage hand to bring up the curtain again. He plastered a smile on his face and ripped through 'Lay it on the Line', 'I Think I Love You' and finally 'I Can Feel Your Heartbeat'. He put so much passion into those last three songs that he was out of breath and sweating heavily when they left the stage. He'd also effectively silenced the heckler by never giving him an opening. The rockin' performance brought the house down.

"Wow, Keith. I don't think you've ever performed those three numbers better! Maybe we should stage a heckler at every performance." Danny needled his brother not knowing that his temper was still running high along with the natural high brought on by a cheering audience screaming for more.

"Listen you red-headed hamburger. Stay far away from me or I'll wring your neck. If I can find it, that is." Keith shot back rather nastily.

"Alright you two. Knock if off before someone gets hurt." Shirley pushed Danny in the direction of the changing room and put her hand on Keith's arm waylaying him. "What is wrong with you? First the drunk in the audience throws you way off your game and now your taking chunks out of your brother for some relatively harmless teasing."

Keith blew a breath out that disturbed the fringe of sweat soaked hair on his forehead. "Sorry, Mom. It's just really frustrating not being able to tell people the truth. I guess it's really starting to get to me."

"You decided that we needed to keep up this charade. Any time you want to schedule a press conference and tell everyone the truth is alright with me. The sooner the better, if you ask me. I'm getting a little weary of all this danger and intrigue. I'm sick of looking over my shoulder and seeing 2 bodyguards following my every move." Shirley probably should not have piled on to her son's already guilty conscience, but she was a little tightly wound herself right now.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. If you'd prefer that I blow this whole thing out of the water, schedule away. But, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any member of this family." Keith yelled at his mother as he headed off the take a shower and wash the sweat of their last show from himself.

"Keith, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just really worried about you, Genny and just about everyone else in this family. Forgive me?" Shirley said to Keith's retreating back.

Keith turned around to see the stress clearly imprinted on his Mother's pretty face. "Always, Mom. I know we're all a bit tense right now." Keith said as he walked back to his mother and wrapped her in a big hug.

"I love you, and will do anything to keep you safe." Shirley confirmed as she held Keith close to her. "Go take a shower. You're a little ripe right now."

"Gee, thanks Mom. And, I thought I was fresh as a daisy." Keith's impish smile was back on his face.

"Go." Shirley swatted him from behind as he headed into the shower.

xoxo

Keith had been the last of the family to finish in the dressing room and was left to head up to the suite by himself. Well, as by himself as 2 bodyguards following him could be.

He had just pushed the button to call the elevator when he heard a voice from behind a potted palm say, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Keith rolled his eyes and did not respond. The two bodyguards sent warning glances at the voice, but did not move from their post behind him.

"Oh come, on. You haven't talked to the press since the story leaked that you're now a married man. America wants to know what really happened. Come on, they want to hear the real story." The reporter moved from behind the plant to stand as close to Keith as she dared; still receiving hard looks from the bodyguards.

Keith continued to ignore her and reached out the push the call button again. Where the hell was the elevator?

"Pushing the button several times doesn't make the car arrive any faster." The reporter snidely pointed out. "Just one quote. Is the Princess really pregnant? Is it true her father, the King, forced this marriage? Come on, give me something."

"You want me to get rid of her?" The taller of the two bodyguards asked Keith in a quiet voice that he knew carried to the reporter.

"Did he just threaten me?" The reporter's eyes had gotten bigger at the comment.

"No, he did not! Would you just go away?" Keith looked at her in utter frustration.

"Not until I get my quote." The reporter adamantly stated watching the bodyguard out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, you want a quote? Here's one for you…" Keith was just about to lay into the reporter when Reuben happened along just in time to save Keith from himself.

"What's going on here, Keith? Hey, aren't you the reporter who was interviewing Danny earlier tonight?" Reuben pushed his way between Keith and the reporter blocking her view of Keith.

"Yes, yes I am. Keith was just about to give me the interview that I paid his brother to get. Would you please step out of the way?" The reporter tried moving around Reuben.

"My client does not give interviews by elevator doors. If you want to talk to him, call the front desk and leave me a message. I'm sure we can work something out that fits into his schedule. Say a month from now?" Reuben said just as the elevator door opened. He followed Keith and the two bodyguards into the elevator and wiggled his fingers in a wave to the reporter. "Later." He continued in a sing-song voice knowing he had spiked the reporter's plans in the knick of time.

"Thanks, Reuben. I was just about to lose it there." Keith said as he sagged against the side of the car.

"No problem, kid. That's what I'm here for. Just out of curiosity, what you were you going to say?" Reuben wondered.

"I don't think you want to hear it. It contained several words that you don't normally hear me say." Keith admitted sheepishly.

"Almost sorry I arrived when I did." Reuben smirked. He'd have liked to have seen the reporter's reaction to Keith's tirade. He knew Keith was under a lot of pressure and that someday he was going to blow if something didn't change and soon. He'd also thought that performing would help him to release some of that energy, but now realized that the release was only temporary and that Keith was quickly back to being wound up way too tight.

How much longer could he last at this rate? He knew the kid wasn't sleeping well and that he was nervous every time he was out in public. Not to mention that he was scared that someone in his family would be caught in the cross fire. It's why Reuben had gone looking for Keith. It was as if he'd stalled in the dressing room so that he'd have to walk back to the room by himself. If anyone took another shot at him, literally, he didn't want any innocent family members in the vicinity.

"Any word on when this will be over?" Reuben asked as the car approached their floor.

"Not that I know of. I was thinking of stopping at Henri's room on my way. You know, ask him if there was any news." Keith said as the doors swished open.

"Mind if I tag along?" Reuben asked following Keith into the hallway.

"Not at all." Keith said and in a few short steps stopped at Henri's and Cat's room. He didn't figure they'd be asleep as Cat and Genny had said they were staying to listen to the last set. That had been less than a half an hour ago. He knocked softly just in case.

Henri opened the door to find Keith and Reuben and the two bodyguards assigned to Keith. Henri nodded at the guards in dismissal and invited Keith and Reuben inside. As the two bodyguards wandered off, Keith and Reuben made themselves comfortable in two chairs. "I'm guessing you're here looking for an update?" Henri asked.

"That's right. Any news?" Keith asked anxiously.

"They nabbed one of the three remaining men about an hour ago. The other two are still on the run. Unfortunately, we think they're headed this way." Henri answered honestly.

"That can't be good." Reuben's face screwed up in concern. "That's not good, is it?" He looked at Henri for confirmation.

"Well, it's not exactly good or bad. If they get here and have time to attempt some type of plan before we find them then it won't be good. But, if we find them as soon as they arrive, then we'll have accomplished what we set out to do, which was to draw them out into the open." Henri pointed out the good and bad of their plan.

"So ultimately, nothing's changed. We need to keep up the charade." Keith answered wearily. "I just needed to know. Thanks, I'll let you get some sleep." Keith pushed himself up from the chair and headed toward the door with Reuben following.

"Good night and I'm sure something will break soon. Just hang in there. And get some sleep yourself. You look a little tired." Henri said as he held the door open for them.

Keith dropped Reuben off at his door and continued down the hall to the family suite. As he passed Genny's door, it opened unexpectedly surprising him.

"Hi, I've been waiting for you for quite a while." Genny said leaning against the door in a beautiful satin dressing gown.

"How'd you know it was me?" Keith smiled at how beautiful she looked. He realized that she wasn't even aware of how sexy she looked in that outfit leaning against the door jam. She was nervously looking up and down the hallway.

"I heard you say good night to Mr. Kincaid." Genny admitted finally stopping her nervous scanning of the hallway and focusing fully on Keith.

"Ah." Was all he said.

Genny's eyes traveled over his body checking him over thoroughly. Keith took the opportunity to do the same. When he felt that the staring contest had gone on long enough, he reminded her that she'd stopped him by saying, "So, why were you waiting for me?"

"Oh, right." She said sheepishly. "I, um, I wanted to….well actually, I just sort of…" and her voice trailed off.

Keith thought he might have understood that whole series of non-sentences, but wanted to be sure, "You wanted to what?"

"Well, I got used to having you around all the time and just wanted to do this before you went to bed." With that, she stepped away from the door and into Keith's arms. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she brought her lips to Keith's smiling mouth. With her hands firmly anchored in his long locks, she proceeded to give him a goodnight kiss he would not soon forget.

Keith took full advantage of her plan and backed her against the wall just outside her room. He pulled back long enough to compliment her on her plan with 'excellent idea' and then moved back in for another kiss.

They sprang apart when a flash of light accompanied by a "thanks, Princess, Partridge' intruded on their intimate moment. Genny yipped quietly and spun around the door jam and out of sight of the photographer. Keith stayed where he was and lightly began thumping his forehead against the wall. This could not be happening again.

Before Keith could recover enough to even look down the hallway, he heard a scuffle and a 'hey watch it'. He looked down the hallway to see two bodyguards grab the photographer, snatch the camera, open the film compartment and expose the incriminating pictures to light effectively destroying them. 'Hey you can't do that. That's private property' was heard as the bodyguards physically removed the photographer from the floor.

"Sorry about that Mr. Partridge. He must have come up with room service. We've had all the entrances covered all day." One of the bodyguards said as he walked away.

"Are they gone?" Genny asked as she peaked around the corner once again.

"Yeah, they're gone." Keith assured her.

"Guess I should have picked a better place than the hallway to start that. Before I met you, photographers have never gone to that extreme to get a picture. I blame this all on you, you know." Genny teased.

Keith grabbed Genny, pulled her in for a fast and hard kiss, pushed her back into the room, and closed the door firmly between them. He heard a giggle and a "Goodnight, husband" through the closed door.

"Go to bed……alone." The last word he said too quietly for her to hear, but his frustration would have been plain to see if the door had not been between them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The week continued to grind slowly on. Normally the family loved these week long stays at one venue. It was much more relaxing. No travel between shows. No loading and unloading of the bus. No set-up and tear down just to set-up again. Sunday's two shows went relatively well considering they were all tensed for another heckler. Thankfully, a second heckler had never materialized.

Monday dawned bright and sunny as was the norm in Las Vegas. The kids had spent most of the morning catching up on the homework that her parents had picked up from the schools before they drove here. But, now they were done for the day and Keith had been pacing the suite for about an hour when Shirley had finally had enough.

"Keith, you need to burn off some energy. Why don't you go for a walk or something?" Shirley suggested.

"Seriously? I couldn't take one step out of the elevator without being mobbed by reporters." He reminded her.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Well you need to do something other than pace. It's starting to make me dizzy." Shirley said. "We're all heading down to the pool shortly, why don't we get one of those private cabanas and you can come with us."

"I'd rather not. If I have to be outside and couldn't feel the sun it would just be too disappointing. Maybe I'll just head out to the balcony for some sun." Keith answered truthfully. He'd just feel like a prisoner in the cabana knowing that if he set foot outside of it he'd be mobbed. That was if he could even get to it before that happened. This whole thing could not be over soon enough for his taste.

"How about meeting us for lunch in the restaurant?" Shirley tried another option to get him out of the room.

"No, Mom. Everyone would be staring at best and at worst we'd never get to eat there'd be so many interruptions. I'll just stay here and order room service."

As Keith finished his comments, Shirley watched the rest of the kids troupe out of their assigned bedrooms ready for a day of swimming and sunning. "Alright, then we'll see you later."

"Have fun!" Keith said as they all departed.

He headed over to the sliding glass doors and stepped onto the roomy balcony. He reclined on one of the lounge chairs and closed his eyes feeling the sun warm his skin. He had just dozed off when Genny let herself into the room. She'd gotten the maid to let her in knowing that the rest of the family had gone down to the pool. They'd asked her if she'd wanted to join them and realizing that Keith wasn't with them had begged off. This would give them some time to spend alone together. She'd planned on surprising him and it had worked. He was completely relaxed on the chair. He had no idea she was there. She tiptoed up to him and leaning over ran her tongue along his lips.

His reaction was not what she'd expected. He'd been so surprised that he'd jumped up and backed away from her to the edge of the balcony before he realized where he was and what had happened. His heart was racing. She'd scared at least a year off of his life.

"Geez, Genny. What the hell was that for?" Keith said his hand over his still racing heart.

"Well that was definitely not the reaction I expected when I kissed you." Genny teased as she advanced on him.

"Sorry, but you scared the crap out of me." Keith admitted starting to calm down.

"A little jumpy aren't you?" Genny was almost upon him.

"Well, aren't you?" He asked confused by her surprise at his having been so startled. "We're both under the same stress. I'd think you'd jump if someone surprised you right now too."

"Surprised me, yes. Kissed me, no." Genny smiled. "Shall we try that again?"

"I think that could be arranged." Keith was finally calm enough to appreciate her approach. "Come here and let's have another go."

"I thought you might see it my way." Genny said just before their lips met. At the first touch of his tongue on her lips, Genny opened her mouth and invited him in. As the kiss deepened, Keith pushed away from the edge of the balcony and backed Genny towards the lounge chair he had recently abandoned so hastily. He planned on putting it to much better use in short order.

As he lowered her to the surface and followed her down, a voice from the still opened doors was heard to say, "Ooh, that's disgusting."

Keith reluctantly pulled his lips away from Genny's and rested his forehead against hers in frustration. Without opening his eyes he asked, "What do you want Danny?"

"Mom sent me up to ask you if you wanted to join us for lunch in the restaurant." Danny said completely unconcerned about what he'd interrupted.

"No, Danny, I do not want to eat lunch in the restaurant. Mom knows that." Keith said as the light bulb finally went off in his head. He realized that she had sent Danny up here expecting to interrupt something between him and Genny. She was following through on her promise to make sure that he didn't make a foolish mistake by consummating their fake marriage. Keith pulled himself away from the temptation of Genny's body and stood up.

Genny, realizing that her opportunity was once again gone, said, "Well, I better get going. My aunt is probably waiting for me. We have to talk about several possible appearances that I'll be making once this whole thing blows over."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Keith watched her walk past Danny who hadn't moved and did not try to hide his grin.

As Genny exited the suite, Keith looked at Danny expectantly, "Was there anything else?"

"Nope." Danny still didn't move.

"Alright, spit it out." Keith watched the wheels spinning in Danny's head.

"Is kissing like that really, oh I don't know, fun? It looks really gross. All that swapping of spit." Danny asked quite seriously.

Keith started laughing, but stopped quickly when he noticed the hurt look on Danny's face. "You really want to know?" At Danny's hesitant nod, Keith invited him to sit down. They'd had this conversation once before, but at that time he'd white washed it as he hadn't thought Danny was ready to hear it. Now, Danny was approaching the right age. He'd be experimenting soon enough.

xoxo

The shows on that evening went well. They all sensed the curiosity and anticipation from the audience before each show started, but once the performance started, for the most part, they were enthusiastic and boisterous.

It was now Tuesday and they had several hours before they needed to get ready for the night. Shirley had organized another trip down to the pool for everyone. Everyone but Keith that is; he was still avoiding all public appearances except for the performances. No matter how Shirley tried to talk him into it, Keith refused to leave the room. He'd told her he would just stay behind and work on some new songs. He might even head down to the venue if he decided he needed a piano, but otherwise he'd be in the room.

When Shirley inquired as to whether or not Genny wanted to join them she'd been informed by a bodyguard that she'd left the hotel a short time ago and no one knew when she'd be back. Henri and Cat were gone too. Shirley smiled thinking at least she wouldn't have to send Danny or Laurie on another wild goose chase trying to keep Keith and Genny apart.

Shirley tried to corral her wild brood of unruly children who definitely needed an outlet for all of their energy. She'd have thought that twice a night performances would tucker them out, but they always surprised her with their unbridled enthusiasm. If the three youngest weren't allowed to burn off the energy it soon resulted in fights, crying and more stress than their mother could handle. It had been easy to talk Laurie into coming along again as there had been a cute lifeguard on duty yesterday and she was hoping to run into him again. Shirley appreciated the help in keeping the younger ones under control.

"Keith?" Shirley yelled into the boy's bedroom.

"Yeah, Mom." He answered immediately.

"We're leaving now. You sure you don't want to come?" She tried one more time thinking that some time outside would do him good. As her last question was asked, Keith came out of the bedroom with his guitar in one hand and blank sheet music in the other.

"I'm fine Mom. In fact, I've got some ideas running through my head that I better get down on paper before they leave." Keith assured her again and sat down on the couch to begin hashing out a new song.

"Alright, we'll only be gone about 2 hours and then we'll be back to eat dinner before the show." She reminded him.

"Got it. Remember, if I'm not here I'll be downstairs on the piano." Keith said as he turned his attention to his guitar.

Shirley didn't bother answering as she knew he wouldn't hear any more comments. He was already wrapped up in his music.

xoxo

Keith hadn't been working for more than a half an hour when there was a knock on the door. He set his guitar aside and got up to open the door. After checking the peep hole, he pulled the door open to Genny.

"Hey, where'd you go? Mom said you weren't at the hotel before." Keith said as he invited her in.

"My parents are in town. I went to meet them at the airport. They're down the hall in their suite." Genny told him.

She glanced over and saw the guitar and sheet music, "Are you writing a new song?"

"Trying." Keith sighed. "It's not going very well. Probably too many other things running through my head to really concentrate."

"Mmm." Genny said as she walked around the room aimlessly, "Anything I can do to help?"

"You write music?" Keith asked knowing the answer but trying to figure out what she meant by her offer.

"No, but maybe I could help you relax. Forget some of those other things running through your head." She smiled archly as she began to walk slowly toward him.

"Ah, and just what did you have in mind." Keith smiled his agreement.

"A refocusing of attention. Have you concentrate on one thing and one thing only." Genny said as she finally reached him stopping just short of touching.

"I'm not sure if that would work. Maybe you could show me what you mean." Keith prodded her gently but did not make a move toward her. Genny had started this game and Keith wanted to see where she would lead.

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. After pushing him down, she knelt on the couch with one knee on either side of his hips facing him and grinning directly into his now smoldering eyes. "How's this?" Genny said and gently began kissing his lips.

"That's a good start, but I'm still thinking of several other things." Keith kept a straight face but his eyes were dancing with devilment.

"Oh really. Well, I'll just have to try harder." Genny leaned back in and slid her tongue along Keith's bottom lip until he parted them on a sigh allowing her to deepen the kiss as they both wanted.

Keith pulled her hips more snuggly against his so that she could feel the effect she was having on him. The action caused Genny to groan her approval and she began a slow grind against Keith's growing desire. Her actions caused an answering groan from Keith.

Genny, not satisfied with how fast things were moving pulled her hands from Keith's hair and ran them down his chest to find his belt buckle. When she started to pull the leather loose, Keith grabbed her hand and asked, "Are you sure?"

All Genny could do was nod and continue to unfasten the buckle. The answer was good enough for Keith and his hands quickly snaked up Genny's sweater causing her to shiver at the contact of his hands against her skin. God she loved the feel of his hands on her. He distracted her enough that her hands momentarily stilled. When she felt his hands going to the fastening of her own belt, Genny finally remembered her plan and pushed back to begin feverishly working on ridding Keith of his clothes.

She had no sooner gotten the button on his jeans unfastened and the zipper carefully lowered over the every growing bulge than there was a knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding!" She wanted to scream. They both sat there breathing hard and staring in disbelief into each other's eyes. "I am going to have whoever is on the other side of that door beheaded."

Her absurd comment caused Keith to begin laughing. He couldn't stop once he started because her look of total outrage was priceless.

"What do you find so funny?" She asked still outraged.

"Nothing." Keith tried to stop laughing and keep a straight face, but it was hard. A smile kept sneaking up on him.

As Genny's frustration finally began to wane, and another knock of the door reminded her of why they'd stopped their activities, she began to smile herself. "Wait right here. I'll be right back. Don't move." Genny continued to issue orders as she walked over to the door and opened it to find her father and mother on the other side.

"Oh, Genny, you're here. We came to talk to Keith about coming to see the performance tonight. He'd promised your father a ringside table when we were in D.C. and we wanted to take him up on the offer." Gabby said as she looked closely at her daughter. "But we can come back later."

"No, that's alright." Keith, after quickly righting his clothes, said from behind Genny. "Come on in."

Keith realized that even though he'd been completely frustrated, he really should avoid being alone with Genny. They had enough problems without making the pregnancy story fact. He could resist everything but temptation and Genny was just over one hundred pounds of pure temptation. One look from her and he lost all sense of self-preservation. She'd proved it time and time again over the last few days. He was going to have to watch it or they were going to end up having to get married for real.

Genny spun around in surprise at Keith's invitation for them to come in. He smiled at her in apology but continued forward to shake her father's hand as he came into the suite. "I'll give Reuben a call to see what can be arranged."

As the royal family took seats around the room, Keith moved to the phone and called Reuben's room. He was pretty sure he was there doing his usual planning of future club dates, recording dates and all around managing of the Family. He just hoped he wasn't already on the phone. Keith lucked out and Reuben answered on the second ring. They worked it out that a table for five would be set aside for the late show that night. After Keith hung up the phone he realized that they hadn't addressed what this would do to their plans on keeping a low profile until the final two co-conspirators could be caught.

Before he had a chance to ask, Jean Paul said, "Keith, we believe that the last two of Rupert's men are in town. Henri is pretty sure he knows where they are, but is waiting for the local authorities to put together a task force to arrest them. It's very possible that by tonight's show we'll have put this whole thing behind us."

"That's great news!" Keith smiled with relief.

"What's great news?" Shirley said as she walked in the room.

"What are you doing back already?" He asked surprised to see her. He looked over at Genny as realization dawned. What would have happened if Genny's parents hadn't knocked on the door? Shirley had a key. She'd have walked in on he and Genny doing, god knows what by that time. It looked like Genny was having the same thoughts as he watched a flush spread across her cheeks.

"Tracy forgot her float toys. I'm here to get them. What's great news?" Shirley tried again.

Jean Paul proceeded to explain what they thought was likely to go down that day. All they had to do was sit tight and wait. And, hopefully enjoy another great Partridge Family performance to finish it.

"Why, that is wonderful news!" Shirley beamed her pleasure. "Wouldn't that be a wonderful birthday present?"

"Wow, I forgot all about that." Keith answered in surprise. How could he have forgotten his own birthday?

"Birthday present? Who's birthday?" Gabby asked.

"Keith is turning 18 tomorrow." Shirley answered as she went over to hug her son. "My baby is almost grown up."

"Mom." Keith said in a long suffering voice. They had had this conversation several times over the last month. She felt like the day would actually make a difference while he'd felt like his independence had been declared long ago.

Shirley just smiled and ruffled his hair. It was then that she finally noticed that it was not in its normal perfectly combed position. She looked suspiciously between her son and Genny causing both of them to squirm a little. As one eyebrow rose in accusation at her son, she realized that Genny's parents had not been present the whole time that Genny had been in the suite. Even after their talk and Shirley's not so subtle hints like sending Danny up to the suite, it was apparent that her son was not able to control his hormones.

Her suspicions were proved correct when Keith's eyes fell from hers and he studiously avoided her gaze thereafter.

xoxo

Shirley never did go back to the pool with Tracy's toys. She called down to have Laurie bring them back up for an early dinner. They had a special celebration dinner with Genny and her family.

Right after they finished, the family headed down to begin their preparation for the evening. Keith wanted to do a quick sound check before they changed. Everything must be in order for their royal audience.

They were all disappointed that they had not yet heard from Henri, but Jean Paul said he would send a message through Reuben as soon as they did.

Even though they hadn't heard from Henri before their first show, the family was buoyant with the news that this would all soon be over. The tension from the previous performances was gone. The audience curiosity was still there, but Keith didn't seem to care as much. He just put on a fantastic performance now that a great weight had almost been lifted from his shoulders. His energy was infectious and the house was rocking.

They'd had their loudest ovation yet.

They all tried to relax between shows but were on pins and needles waiting for Reuben to tell them that everything was finally over. They'd already changed and knew that their last show would start in less than 15 minutes. Where the hell was Reuben?

Finally Danny could stand it no longer, he asked the question they were all thinking, "Where's Mr. Kincaid?"

As if on cue, he knocked softly and quickly entered the dressing room. All eyes settled on him expectantly. "Sorry, no news yet. I just left the King and he said that Henri had yet to report in. At this point we're operating under the 'no news is good news' credo. So, go out there and knock their socks off, ok?"

"Aren't our special audience members going to draw a lot of speculation?" Laurie pointed out.

"Probably, but there's nothing we can do about that. The King really wants to see you perform and once this is all over he'll have to head back to his country to clean up the remainder of this mess. He's confident that he'll hear something soon." Reuben said a little put off by the King's arrogance but not able to contradict him.

"This can't be any worse than all of the performances from earlier this week. The audience will still be speculating on whether or not the stories are true. We'll just have to brazen it out like all the others." Shirley agreed only because she had no other choice.

"Maybe we should cancel the performance. Keith's looking a little green around the gills." Danny pointed out.

As soon as Danny pointed out Keith's case of returning nerves, Keith straightened up and said as confidently as he could muster, "There's no reason to cancel the show. I'm fine. No one will be thinking anything differently from what they thought last night or the night before. If anything, they'll be better behaved with Genny and her family in attendance." Keith was obviously trying to give himself a pep talk because he finished a little lamely with "Right?"

"Absolutely. No one wants to be beheaded by ticking off the royal family." Danny's unbeknownst paraphrasing of Genny's comment from earlier that day sent Keith into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Sorry, just a little case of déjà vu." Keith said as he pulled himself together. "I'm fine now. Let's do this."

At Keith's confident, once again, attitude the family filed out to take their places.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Moments before the show was to start, Genny, her parents and Cat were escorted to their table – Henri still absent. The house began to buzz with excitement. Genny and her mother were wearing tiaras that trumpeted their station and her father wore a sash filled with his royal credentials. Those closest to their table recognized Genny from the almost continuous stories of her and Keith's marriage. The buzz increased as word was spread.

As the house lights plunged the room into temporary darkness, the buzz turned to complete silence in anticipation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen – The Partridge Family." The emcee announced just before the music started and the curtain began to rise.

With the spotlight firmly fixed on him throughout the show, Keith had no chance of actually seeing anyone in the audience except for those closest to the stage. He could tell by the reaction of the crowd that Genny and her family were seated stage right. It's where Reuben told him they'd be and by the reserved start to the show he was quite certain they were there.

He put everything he had into the first several songs but the crowd just would not respond like they normally would have. Their applause after each song was almost reserved. With a puzzled look at his mother, Keith put down his guitar pulled the mic out of the stand and started the count for 'Together We're Better". Everyone in the family knew the significance of the song. It was the one they'd performed when Genny had come to meet Keith just over three months ago. He started singing and slowly wandered to the right side of the stage. It looked unplanned but to everyone's surprise he began to walk down the stairs as soon as he'd been able to locate them. He'd had to wait until the spotlight had actually wandered low enough to be able to see them. He'd had no desire to fall flat on his face. His plan was to raise the excitement level several notches. And the only way to do that was to end the speculation. Give them what they wanted – answers to their questions. He knew they wouldn't come to the correct conclusions, but at least they'd start enjoying the show.

Keith's actions were beginning to give him the results he'd wanted. The audience to this point had been almost disinterested in the performance on the stage. They were now beginning to buzz with excitement. As he wandered closer to the royal table, he was finally able to see Genny smiling at him. He finished the song singing directly to her and as the last word left his mouth he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

The audience went wild. Keith winked after hearing the response and Genny stuck her tongue out at him. Keith laughed, put the microphone behind his back and said to her, "Don't stick it out unless you're prepared to use it."

Genny laughed happily at their secret communication in front of over a thousand people.

Keith smiled at her one more time before turning back to the stage and starting the next number by exchanging a quick look with Laurie. She began the opening bars of 'I'll Meet you Halfway' on the piano.

Keith's foray off the stage had the desired effect – the audience was fully into the performance.

After the second encore, Keith stepped back and took a bow. He knew his family was doing the same behind him. After taking a second bow he looked offstage to find out why the curtain hadn't come down. He was surprised to see his Mom and Reuben pushing a cart with a very large cake and 18 burning candles onto center stage.

Laurie told a stunned Keith to give Danny his guitar. Danny set it in the stand slightly off stage and returned to stand beside Laurie.

Shirley grabbed the mic from the stand in front of Keith and said, "I'm not sure how many of you are aware, but Keith's birthday is tomorrow and we thought you might like to help us celebrate." At the answering cheers Shirley started singing, 'Happy birthday to you' and waved her other hand inviting the crowd to join in. Before the final line, the whole room was serenading an embarrassed Keith.

"Mom, you really shouldn't have." Keith told her, not really meaning it. They exchanged a very happy and warm hug.

"Happy Birthday, Keith. Now blow out your candles." Keith obeyed her command and the crowd applauded as he got them all in one blow.

"Bet there's at least one audience member who wishes you'd left one burning." Laurie teased in Keith's ear as she gave him a hug reminding him of the kid's myth of what a candle left burning meant.

As soon as Laurie stepped back, Danny, Chris and Tracy crowded around him to give him hugs too.

"Now, if you all want to stick around, the wait staff will get you each a piece of cake. Good night and thank you!" She said as she escorted her family offstage.

xoxo

It had been a tense night as Henri had still not reported in even after the family had cleaned up and headed to their suite. They all headed to their respective beds with the future still uncertain. No one except for Danny, Chris and Tracy really slept very well. They all expected the phone to ring with an update telling them that it was finally over.

The next day dawned bright and clear again, but everyone entered the living room of the suite a little bleary eyed. They'd ordered up brunch because they'd all tried sleeping in and hadn't emerged from the bedrooms until almost noon. It was their one day without performances for the week so they'd lazed around even longer than normal.

Just as they were cleaning up from their brunch, there was a knock on the door. Shirley opened it to find her parents beaming faces. "Mom, Dad how was your little side trip?"

Her parents had rented a car and driven out to see Hoover Dam and the Grand Canyon seeing they were so close. They had promised to be back in time to celebrate Keith's birthday but they had gotten in very late and just gotten up themselves. Shirley invited them in.

"It was splendid." Her father answered as he followed his wife into the room.

They were soon mobbed by their grandchildren welcoming them back. While her parents returned the enthusiastic hugs, Shirley noticed her father had a rolled up magazine in his hand. "What's that dad?"

"Oh, I'm not sure if you really want to see that or not, but we noticed it in the gift shop rack on our way in last night. Well, it obviously caught our eyes and we just had to see what it said…" Amanda told her.

"It's one of those gossip rags, but it has a wide publication so a lot of people have seen it, I'm sure." Her father added.

"Alright, let's have it." Shirley held out her hand.

She unrolled the magazine to find a picture of Keith and Genny kissing intimately on the balcony of their hotel room. "Keith! How could you?"

Keith looked at her in surprise, not sure what she was talking about, "How could I what?"

"After all the hiding away in this room for the last few days and then you do something this foolish." Shirley looked at him accusingly as she handed over the magazine.

"Oh." Keith said lamely as he looked at the picture on the cover.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Shirley asked flabbergasted.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say. It wasn't planned, if that's what you're asking." Keith was pretty embarrassed to see himself on the cover of a magazine doing something so intimate. "I didn't even know Genny was in the hotel. I was just sitting on the balcony half asleep when she let herself in."

"Doesn't look like you're half asleep in that picture." Laurie teased as she glanced over his shoulder.

Keith quickly rolled the magazine back up hoping that no one else would see it. "That's after Genny woke me up."

"I'll say." Laurie grinned in his face.

"Knock it off, Laurie. It's not like I wanted to have my picture taken. I mean, we're on the balcony for pete's sake. How in the world did someone get this picture?" Keith said a little surprised at the lack of privacy.

"I imagine they used a telephoto lens from the hotel across the street." Grandpa said. He'd wandered over to look at the scene of the crime and realized that the hotel across the street would be the right angle for the photo.

"You're kidding. We're being watched?" Laurie asked a little creeped out.

"It appears that way." Shirley confirmed.

"Makes me feel claustrophobic." Danny added standing next to his Grandpa and trying to spot the photographer across the street. "Do you suppose he's still there?"

"Probably. I wouldn't do anything on that balcony that you don't want anyone to know about, that's for sure." Laurie said joining them at the window.

"Keith, can we talk?" Shirley put her hand on Keith's arm.

"Sure Mom, what about?" Keith pulled his eyes away from the group at the window.

"Not here. Let's step into the bedroom." She said as she pulled open the door.

"Okay." Keith was now a little more reluctant to talk. If she wanted to talk in private, it was probably something he didn't want to hear. He was probably about to be lectured. Or, God forbid, another discussion about the facts of life. The last one had been more uncomfortable for his mother than for him, but still, at 18 it was the last thing he wanted to discuss with his mother.

"Alright, what's up?" Keith said as soon as she shut the door behind him.

"Keith, you do realize that you need to keep some distance between you and Genny. You cannot risk making the pregnancy story real." Shirley reminded him again.

"I'm well aware of that Mom. I'm way too young for marriage and I don't plan on making any mistakes like that." Keith assured her.

"But, Keith, this picture tells me that you've been tempting fate more often than is wise." Shirley grabbed the magazine from his hand and unrolled it to show him the picture again.

With his guilt staring him in the face, Keith couldn't deny her comment. He could however, reminder her that the picture was relatively innocent compared to what had happened the next day in the suite for which he was very grateful there were no pictures. If she was upset with him for the kissing session on the balcony, she'd have killed him if she'd known what Genny's parents had interrupted.

"Mom, we were kissing. Nothing else happened. You made sure of that by sending Danny back to the room with that completely lame excuse about lunch. We'd already discussed lunch and I had already told you I wouldn't be going to the restaurant."

"Alright, I admit that I'm doing my level best to keep you out of iffy situations. But there is one thing you haven't considered about this." Shirley watched her son carefully.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" Keith asked not really interested.

"How do you feel about Genny?" Shirley asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked surprised by the turn in the conversation.

"I mean, how would you describe your feeling for Genny? Do you love her?" Shirley asked.

Keith's eyes snapped to his Mother's in surprise, "What do you mean do I love her?"

"Keith, it's a simple question." Shirley said gently.

"Well, it's kinda hard to put into words." Keith stalled for time as he examined his feelings.

"Try." Shirley prodded.

Keith walked over to the bed and sat down trying to buy more time. He wasn't sure he really wanted to examine his feelings. But now that the idea was out there, he couldn't avoid it. "I like her…..a lot."

"That's it? You like her?" Shirley said as she sat down next to him.

"Probably more than any other girl I've ever known, but yeah, that about sums it up." Keith admitted.

"You do realize that she's in love with you." Shirley pointed out remembering the look on Genny's face at their fake wedding. Shirley had recognized the look from many weddings she's attended and even from her own. It was a look of love, pure and simple.

"Mom, she can't be. We hardly know each other." Keith tried to refute her claim.

"I'm not wrong Keith. She is head over heels in love with you." Shirley said gently.

Keith sprang up from the bed and began pacing in front of her. "Mom you have to be wrong. We just enjoy each other's company. We have a special bond, but it's not love."

"You're probably labeling it as a sexual attraction, aren't you?" Shirley's response caused Keith to stop pacing and look at her in shock. "Keith, just because I'm your mother doesn't mean that I don't understand sexual attraction. I can see that you and Genny have that spark."

"Mom, I'd rather not…." Keith trailed off very uncomfortable with this subject.

"Alright, Keith, I'll leave it at that. But, you have got to make sure that you do not spend any more time alone with Genny. Her feelings are getting stronger every time you two spend time together. If she's going to be able to walk away from this without a broken heart, you are going to have to be careful." Shirley said as she got up and walked toward the door.

She'd given Keith a lot to think about and knew that any more information wouldn't be processed anyway. "Come on, let's join the others." She said as she opened the door and invited him to join her.

xoxo

Keith's birthday celebration wasn't supposed to take place until after dinner, so the family had several hours to kill. Keith needed to be alone so he told his mom he was going down to the venue to work on a song on the piano. He wasn't sure what he'd accomplish, but he had to get away from the noise of the family and do some deep thinking. Maybe the dressing room would give him some privacy. If thinking got to be too much he could always try writing. That usually helped him to sort through his feelings.

Grandpa had offered to take the kids to a nearby park and Amanda, Shirley and Laurie had made plans to go shopping. They'd all meet back at the suite for dinner.

Keith opened the suite door to see Valentine standing against the wall with his arm in a sling.

"Hey, your back." Keith said with a smile.

"Yep, and guess who they assigned me to." Valentine said as he straightened up.

"You sure? I mean, the last time you were assigned to me you were shot. Maybe they should have assigned you to my sister Tracy." Keith teased. Though they'd started out on the wrong foot, Keith no longer resented Valentine and Valentine was no longer angry at Keith for duping him back in San Pueblo.

"Funny, very funny. Where are we headed?" He asked.

"I'm headed down to the venue. I want to work on some music that's running around my head." Keith said as he started down the hall. "You'll be bored in about 10 minutes."

"It's in the job description." Valentine admitted.

Keith didn't see Genny's door crack open and close shortly after they walked by.

xoxo

Keith was surprised, but he actually had been able to concentrate on music and had gotten a good start on what he thought was a pretty good sounding melody for their next song. He knew he'd change it several times before he was completely satisfied with it. Through it all, Valentine had sat very near and ever watchful.

The dinner crew had just showed up and started setting up the room for the night's replacement entertainment and Keith, not wanting to be disturbed, decided to move to a more private area. He grabbed his guitar from the stand where he'd left it the night before and headed back to the dressing room with Valentine right on his heels.

Valentine took a seat on a bench not far from the door and Keith walked in closing the door behind him. He was finally alone.

He sat back on the couch with his guitar in his lap and played without really thinking. He certainly wasn't working on the new melody he'd just composed. His mind was too far away. He was thinking about his current situation. Was his Mom right? Was Genny really in love with him? How did he truly feel about her? When he'd answered his mom earlier, he'd been almost defensive so he wasn't sure if the answer he gave was true. Was he in love with Genny too?

He knew he enjoyed spending time with her and that he really loved kissing and caressing her but he'd felt that way with other girls. He felt very protective of her, but he felt that for his sisters too. She was pretty. She was intelligent. She was sexy. But in his profession he'd met lots of girls that fit that description. What made her different? Was she different? Or was she just the one that was a part of his life right now?

Keith's head was spinning. One minute he was sure that she was special and in the next he could compare her to previous girlfriends. He admitted that he was getting nowhere. He set the guitar down and laid his head back closing his eyes. After all the restless nights of sleep he'd had for the past week, Keith was soon lost to a dream world.

"_Keith, honey. Wake up. Shaun needs to be changed and I have to get ready for the ball." Keith opened his eyes to find Genny in front of him holding a baby. "Take him, will you?" She continued as she set the baby in his arms._

"_What?" Was all he could get out as he juggled the squirming baby in his arms. He hadn't held a baby since Tracy and then he'd been young enough to be nervous about dropping her. All of that nervousness came back quickly. _

"_Would you snap out of it? He needs to be changed." Genny reminded him as she walked away from him to continue getting dressed. She nonchalantly dropped her robe and began putting on her bra and panties. Keith temporarily forgot about the squirming baby as he stared at the gorgeous picture in front of him. _

"_Keith, you're going to drop him!" Genny said as she raced over to him and pulled Keith's arms more firmly around the baby. "What is wrong with you? You act like you've never held our son before."_

"_You aren't completely awake from your little catnap are you?" Genny said as she leaned in to give him a kiss. Keith put a hand behind her head to hold her there and deepen the kiss to his satisfaction. Little Shaun made his presence known by letting loose with a cry that belied his size. _

"_That'll teach you to ignore our son for longer than he deems appropriate." Genny smiled as she pulled away and cooed at her son._

_Keith tore his eyes away from the picture of a barely clad Genny walking away from him to look at the squirming bundle in his arms. He looked down into eyes the exact same hazel color as his own. As he stared in awe, Shaun began to gurgle and coo. When Keith brought his finger up to caress the soft cheek in wonder, the baby smiled angelically at him pulling at Keith's heart strings._

"_Hurry up Keith. You still have to change into your tux." Genny reminded him from her seat in front of a makeup table. _

"_Keith. Keith. Wake up!"_

Keith jerked himself from his dream with difficulty. His eyes snapped open to find Genny leaning over him. His eyes flew around the room to find that they were in what appeared to be a dressing room. At least that's what his sleep fogged brain was trying to tell him. He made another pass around the room looking for the baby.

"Keith, are you alright?" Genny asked concerned by how startled he seemed to be.

"Yeah." Keith said as his heart rate returned to normal and he finally began to separate dream from reality. He ran his hands down his face trying to wipe the last of the dream from his consciousness. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Genny admitted.

"Well, you found me. What's up?" Keith asked.

"Not much. Henri still isn't back and I was bored in my room after Cat left so I went looking for you." Genny looked at him archly, "Any ideas on how to pass the time?"

"Several." Keith said with a smile almost automatically as his hormones pushed the word out before his brain could reign them in.

"Feel like sharing?" Genny said as she sat down next to him.

As Keith's brain continued to become more awake, he realized that he needed to nip this scenario and quick. He'd only talked to his mother a few short hours ago and here he was again about to start another make-out session with Genny.

As Genny moved close to give him a kiss, Keith grabbed her shoulders and held her just short of her destination. "Genny, we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh? I can think of several activities that involve the mouth that are much more fun." Genny said as she continued to lean in.

Keith groaned and closed his eyes, but did not let her move the last few inches they both so desired. "Me too, but we really do need to talk."

Genny saw he was serious and finally leaned back into the couch next to him. 'Ok, what should we talk about?"

Keith couldn't think as clearly with her so close so he got up and started pacing the room. He tried to figure out the best way to say what he needed to say. He knew he couldn't hurt her feelings because that would hurt his feelings too. How do you tell someone that you really care about them but that this whole thing was going way too fast? He needed some space to figure out what, if anything, he wanted from this relationship.

"Genny." Keith started and then didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, Keith." Genny wasn't helping much because she was beginning to realize that she likely did not want hear what he had to say.

"Genny." Keith tried again. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Genny, what happens after Henri gets back and tells us this whole thing is over?" There that was better. Ask her a question rather than boldly coming out with any type of statement.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to happen?" Genny, still not sure where this was going, couldn't answer that question without a lot of thought.

"I'm not really sure. That's why I thought we should talk about it." Keith finally looked at her and saw confusion on her face.

"Ok, let's talk." Genny prodded. When Keith just continued to look at her, she continued. "Keith you're going to have to start this conversation because I have no idea what you're trying to get at."

"Right." Keith said and started pacing again. "Genny, I really like spending time with you. You know that, right?"

When Keith stopped to look at her Genny nodded and said, "I love spending time with you too."

There was that word. Love. He'd specifically used the word like because he'd wanted to avoid the love word at all costs and then Genny brings it up right away. Now what?

"I mean, you'll have to go back to your official duties and I'll have to go back to school. And we both want to go to college next year." Keith continued knowing that he wasn't making much sense.

"Yes. I've been thinking about that. My parents have said that I could go to college in the U.S. so I was thinking about picking a school in California so we could be close." Genny said having only recently spoken to her parents about that possibility. She still wasn't sure it was truly what she wanted to do, but she thought she wanted to be near Keith.

"Oh." Keith said a little surprised to hear her new plans. "How close?"

"I don't know. I hear San Francisco has some good schools." Genny started. "It was just an idea I'd had recently so I haven't really checked into it."

"Why do you really want to go to school in San Francisco?" Keith needed to know the answer.

"Like I said before, to be near you. Isn't that what you want?" Genny asked.

"Sure." Keith said a little uncertainly.

"You don't sound very sure. Is there something you want to tell me, Keith?" Genny asked getting up to stand too. She felt at a disadvantage sitting down while he paced the room.

"I don't know, Genny." Keith said looking very sad.

"Keith, if you don't want me to go to school near you just say so." Genny said a lump in her throat.

"Genny, that's not what I'm saying." At least he didn't think so. Keith wiped his hand down his face again praying for the right words. "I'm hardly ever home anyway. We're always touring. Moving to San Francisco really wouldn't bring you all that much closer to me depending on our schedule…" Keith trailed off.

"You need space, don't you?" Genny asked finally realizing what Keith wasn't quite able to bring himself to say.

"What?" Keith asked, surprised that she'd gotten that from the things he'd said so far.

"This whole fake marriage thing has you freaked out. You're getting claustrophobic and need some space." Genny pointed out.

"Maybe." Keith admitted. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd just been able to have a normal relationship? You know, let things progress at a normal rate?"

"That would have been nice. But, in our case that didn't happen and now we'll never know." Genny agreed sadly. "Keith, did you ever really have feelings for me?"

"Of course I did. I still do." Keith assured her immediately.

"Really? I mean real feelings Keith, not just sexual attraction." Genny asked hopefully.

"Genny, I've been closer to you than anyone ever before. You're the only girl I've ever even thought about fake marrying." Keith tried joking. Now that they were putting some space between them he was a little disappointed.

"Thank you for that." Genny said with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you Keith Partridge."

"I'll miss you too Genny." Keith said.

"Can we kiss just one more time?" Genny asked as she stood there a little uncertainly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Keith said as he walked up to her and gently lifted her chin. "If things were different, if we'd been born into different worlds, maybe things could have been different."

Keith gently wiped the tear that traced down her cheek as she looked deeply into his eyes. With his hand now cupping her face, Keith leaned in for a kiss. He'd intended on keeping it relatively chaste, but her trembling lips were such a temptation. He was weak. He admitted it as he deepened the kiss. After all it was likely the last time he'd be kissing her. They should make it a worthy memory.

"Oh, excuse me." Valentine said as he opened the door. Genny and Keith sprang apart as if burned. When Keith looked at him accusingly, Valentine continued, "Your mother is coming down the hallway."

Keith's look of accusation melted into a sad smile of thanks as he watched Valentine pull the door closed behind him.

"You alright?" Keith asked Genny.

"I will be." Genny said as she pasted a brave smile on her face. She'd made sacrifices for her parents and for her country before. Giving up Keith Partridge was probably her biggest sacrifice to date, but it had to be done. It was best for both of them. Keith would die if he had to give up his music to help her in her official duties and she couldn't live with herself if she'd asked him to.

Shirley walked in to find them standing a few feet apart and smiling valiantly at each other. "Keith, we're holding up your birthday party waiting for the birthday boy. Are you coming?"

Without taking his eyes from Genny's he nodded and said, "Yeah, Mom. I'm coming."

He stepped forward and pulled Genny into a hug. "Goodbye Genny." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye Keith." Genny whispered back and hugged him fiercely. They knew they'd see each other again shortly, but it would be with a new understanding.

When they parted, Keith turned and walked toward his mother. He didn't stop until he was out the door. Shirley wasn't sure what she had just witnessed. Her son looked sad and Genny's face had fallen as soon as Keith had turned his back to her. She looked positively heart broken.

"Genny will you be joining us?" Shirley asked.

"No, my parents are expecting me. We have some business to attend to. I'll stop by later to give Keith his birthday present." Genny said. "Have a wonderful birthday party."

"Thank you, we will." Shirley said as she turned and followed her son.

xoxo

Keith didn't say a word all the way up to the suite. Valentine followed quietly behind.

When they entered the suite, her parents, Reuben and the kids were already waiting for them. The food had arrived and they were all starving.

"Hurry up, the food is getting cold." Danny said as soon as they entered the room.

"Danny, it's all in warming dishes." Laurie reminded him. She'd noticed Keith's down mood as soon as he'd walked in. Being closest in age, she and Keith were very close and she'd become pretty good at reading his moods. Tonight he was definitely blue. She'd watch closely to see if it lightened as the night wore on. She knew he was going to love his presents.

Shirley and Keith took their places at the table and Fred began to serve the dishes that sat near him. As always, dinner with the Partridges was organized chaos. The conversation was loud and lively. Keith, though he laughed and smiled on cue, was not truly involved. Shirley and Laurie exchanged looks, being the only two who noticed that it was an act. Everyone else assumed he was having as much fun as they were.

When the meal was finished, they stacked the dishes on the room service carts and moved the party to the sitting area. Shirley lit the candles on Keith's birthday cake and walked it over from the wet bar to where Keith was sitting in a chair. She set it on the coffee table in front of him and started singing happy birthday. For a singing family, they did a terrible rendition of the traditional song. It may have something to do with the fact that everyone sang off key on purpose. As Keith winced in appreciation of their truly awful attempt, his smile became a little more genuine. Being surrounded by all this love was comforting.

He was once again instructed to blow out the candles after making a wish. Tracy begged to find out what it was and Keith jokingly told her that he had wished for her to get a pony. Too bad he had left one candle burning this time.

"There goes your pony." Danny told Tracy.

"You did that on purpose." Tracy accused.

"No way. Mom just put the candles too far apart. This is an awfully big cake for the 9 of us." Keith said as he began to pull out the candles in preparation of cutting it.

"I thought there might be a few more of us." She admitted having thought that Genny and her family might join them.

"Oh. Right." Keith said as he paused in pulling out the last candle from the cake. "Alright, who wants a big piece?" Keith said as he finally brandished the knife.

"Me!" Came from Danny, Chris and Tracy.

"Make mine small." Laurie said.

"Mine too." Shirley said.

When it came time to cut one for Reuben he at first asked for a small piece and then had Keith move the knife several times before cutting a slice that was as big as the kids. Keith just rolled his eyes and handed it over.

Once the cake was consumed, it was time for presents. There weren't many as most of the kids went in on presents together. The first present he opened was from Chris and Danny. It was a pair of fuzzy dice.

"These will look great hanging from the mirror in the bus." Keith thanked them for the gift and totally missed their secret smiles.

The next present was from Laurie and Tracy. He opened the card first which was obviously homemade and the artwork was definitely Tracy's. She confirmed it by telling him that the card was her part of the present. He proceeded to open the box to find an 8-track tape of Cream.

"Hey, this is great!" Keith said checking out the song list on the tape. "I've been meaning to get this one." Just not in an 8-track as he didn't have a player.

The next box was from Reuben. Inside was a portable 8-track player like you put in a car. Keith was starting to finally see the theme of his gifts. "Thanks, Reuben."

"You're welcome." Reuben smiled.

The next box was from his grandparents. It was speakers to match the player from Reuben. As he thanked them he wondered how this next part would go. Was he getting a new car to put his new player in?

When his mom pulled a small box out from behind her, Keith frowned a little. Had he been wrong? Why all the car related gifts if she hadn't gotten him a car? But there was no way a car could fit in this small box.

When he opened it, the first thing he noticed was a Polaroid picture of a powder blue mustang convertible. Underneath the picture was a set of keys.

"No way. Really?" He looked at his mother expectantly.

"It's waiting for you in the driveway at home." Shirley confirmed happily.

He got up immediately and leaning over gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Mom."

Before Keith could sit back down, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to find Genny, her parents and Cat. But, most importantly, he noticed Henri was back.

"Hi, come on in. We're just finishing up. Would you like some cake?" Keith opened the door wider for them to enter.

"Happy Birthday." Each of them said as they walked into the suite.

Everyone noticed the reserve between Genny and Keith. They smiled at each other but did not touch in any way. Before tonight they would have been holding hands by now.

Shirley quickly covered the awkward moment by getting them all seated with cake and coffee. Keith was pressed into showing his presents and saved the best for last. "Here's a picture of the car my mom bought me." He once again thanked her by kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"We have a present for you too." Genny said a bit shyly. She presented the box she'd been carrying that no one had taken note of before now.

"You do? You didn't have to do that." Keith said as he accepted the box from her.

"I know. But I wanted to. And, I think you'll really like it." Genny said as she sat back down next to her mother.

Keith opened it to find a copy of tomorrow's newspaper. On the cover was the caption, "Keith Partridge - back on the Market". Keith read it several times before it sunk in.

"What? How?" He asked having only read the title.

"What is it?" Shirley asked as she got up to walk behind Keith and look over his shoulder.

"We couldn't make dinner because we held another press conference. Henri had the last two conspirators arrested this afternoon. We finally got to tell the media the truth. That the wedding was a fake all along and that Keith is still a free man." Jean Paul said smiling his thanks for their cooperation. "We thought it might be a great birthday present for the young man. And, a special thank you to your whole family for helping us out in our time of need."

"Yes, we want you to know that we are indebted to your family." Gabby added tears in her eyes.

Shirley had put her hand on Keith's shoulder as he continued to look at the newspaper. He was now finally taking the time to read the rest of the article. Genny had made it perfectly clear in the article that she and Keith were not married; in fact they were not even dating. The whole thing had been an act was what she was quoted as saying. She'd said they were friends, but that the only reason they'd faked the marriage was to save her father from assassination. She went on to say that 'not only is Keith Partridge a talented singer and songwriter, but he also deserves an Oscar for his performance over the last couple of weeks'.

She'd made it sound like they didn't have any feelings for each other at all. That he'd simply been asked to play a part. Keith finished the story and looked at Genny. She was looking back at him with a brave smile on her face.

"Why?" Was all he could ask.

"To give you back your freedom. Free and clear." She said and then, "If you'll all excuse me. It's been a very long day."

She got up with her family following close behind. They exited after staying for only a short time. Keith had been too stunned to stop her.

xoxo

Genny and her family left the next day. Genny never gave Keith the opportunity to talk to her in private. He'd sent Laurie to check on her after he had been denied access several times. She'd talked to Cat who told her that she was pretty sure Genny had cried herself to sleep the night before but that she was a strong woman and would heal with time. She also asked Laurie not to tell Keith as Genny would never forgive her for telling him how hurt she was. Laurie reported back to Keith that Genny was fine.

At the airport in front of both families, Genny gave him a big hug just before boarding the family jet and whispered, "I'll miss you Keith Partridge. Take care of yourself and your family. I may need you again some day. Do you still have that bellboy costume?" She'd winked at him as she'd walked away.

He'd nodded and smiled sadly in return as she walked out of his life for the second time.

xoxo

The family's performances for the rest of the week were back to normal. Keith was once again a free man and every single female in the audience did her level best to make him notice her. Keith did his best to not show his sadness while he was on stage but during the rest of their time in Vegas, he was quiet and still refused to leave the suite.

Security was once again Reuben's and the hotel's responsibility which made life a little more exciting for Keith. Well, exciting may not be the right word, it made it more dangerous for Keith. He never thought he'd say this, but he sure missed Henri, Valentine and Hicks. Jones he could still do without.

After their final performance on Saturday night, Keith went out on the balcony for some air hoping to wind down enough to sleep. He stared out at the lights on the strip, not really seeing them. It had been a couple of days since Genny had left and he was still asking himself why she'd done it. She'd made it sound like he'd never felt anything for her or she for him. That the whole thing had been an act. That there was no attraction between the two of them. Had she been acting the whole time? Is that why she said those things?

Keith was leaning over the waist high railing, letting the breeze ruffle his hair.

"Don't jump!" Laurie said half jokingly from behind him.

"Very funny. You're a laugh a minute." Keith said standing up but not moving from his spot.

"Sorry, you look pretty dejected. Thinking about Genny?" Laurie said as she moved to stand next to him.

"Yeah." Keith said and then clarified, "What she told the reporters just doesn't make sense."

"Kind of a shot through the heart, huh?" Laurie chided him knowing his reputation with the ladies.

"More like a flesh wound in my pride." Keith admitted.

"Wow, that's deep. Might even make a decent song lyric." As Keith glanced at her and rolled his eyes, Laurie continued with, "That is if you ever wrote songs."

Laurie put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder knowing her closeness would bring him comfort.

"I just keep asking myself, why? Why would she make it sound so impersonal?" Keith asked Laurie not really expecting her to know.

"Maybe because that way it didn't hurt as much." Laurie answered.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked still puzzled.

"Well, if the whole world thinks neither one of you felt anything for each other then they also won't think that the end of this whole thing would hurt either of you. That you're both still whole." Laurie explained, "That way people will just let it die instead of trying to keep the story going."

"Makes sense." Keith agreed.

"Besides, Keith, I'm pretty sure that Genny was really broken up about how this whole thing ended. She said those things to protect herself. Imagine the speculation if people thought she was dumped by you. Just like you, she has her pride, you know."

"I hadn't thought of that." Keith admitted finally seeing a reason why she would have made it sound so impersonal.

"It also protects you from looking like you were dumped by her. After all, you have a certain reputation to keep up." Laurie reminded him.

"Great." Keith rolled his eyes at the thought of his reputation being saved.

After standing in companionable silence for several minutes, Keith finally continued, "She made it sound so final. Like we'll never see each other again."

"Well, it's not likely that the two of you will bump into each other very often. You don't exactly run in the same circles." Laurie pointed out.

"No, I don't suppose we do." Keith agreed.

"Come on we could spend hours analyzing this and it's getting really late. Why don't you try to get some sleep? We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow and I'm sure Mom will want you to take a turn driving." Laurie reminded him as she turned to go back inside.

"Hey, Laurie." Keith said as he turned her back around to give her a hug. "Thanks. Who'd have thought you were so smart?"

"Funny. Very funny. I'll ignore that last part and graciously accept your thanks." Laurie said as she kept one of her arms around him and pulled him back into the suite. "Now let's get some sleep."

He was never so happy to see Las Vegas in the rearview mirror as he was on Sunday. He sure hoped that the furor had died down by their next show; wherever that might be. He looked forward to getting home and getting things back to normal. Well, at least as normal as his life was, at any rate.

_The End_


End file.
